Kingdom Hearts: A Heart's Memory
by TwiliAlyson
Summary: Piri has something special but she can remember what it was. She only remembers her sister but the rest of the of her memories are faded and jumbled. With the help of three people, her best friends and her love, will she find things that will link together her chain of memories? (Time set in KH 1. Rated T for language and safety.) [Complete]
1. chapter 0

hi everyone! this is just a test to see if this actually works! I can't wait to start. So let me know if there's any Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Zelda, etc. fanfics to write.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Guess who's writing? That's right... ME!!! I've been working hard on this fanfiction. All two and a half notebooks it! What i didn't realize how hard it was to write one with an OC would actually be until I sat down and wrote. I'll spare you guys from my rambling; I'm a little excited if you can't tell. Quick shout out to **Parisa01** , for being awesome at writing and inspiring me to do this, and **Chirithy564** , for being my first reviewer. The support helps. Love you guys and I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

 **CHAPTER** **1**

 _Too many memories slipped away from her, her friends' and foes' names and faces, but she could never forget her sister, a newfound keyblade master._

 _Aqua and her younger sister- me. Piri._

 _Scattered dreams and memories were just to crazy to figure out. But what I want to do is line up all the pieces up- hers and mine._

 _khkhkhkh_

Sunlight glistened through the window pane. I was getting ready to go to the play islands, though I wasn't a morning person like Kairi or Riku. You know it's bad when you snooze like your best friend. Especially if that friend's name... ahem, is Sora. Anyway, we were all working on the raft, which, as _Sora_ said, requires getting up early. Damn, I hated that little raft... but I do want to find my sister. I know she's out there.

I was on a little world called Destiny Islands. In my previous adventures, I was with Aqua. I just can't remember how or why she brought me here. I remember I was sad, angry, and scared. That's when I was adopted by Riku's parents and met two boys, one being Riku and the other, Sora. They let me play with them on the play islands. There we spared, though Riku refuse to fight me, and they became best friends with me. Soon later, Kairi washed ashore with forgotten memories. We adopted her into our friend group and became Destiny Islands' most popular friend group at that- not that we cared.

Ten years later, here i am! A bloody mess! my personality's a mess, my memory's a mess, my hair's mess, I'M a mess! Screwed up if you ask me.

I ran downstairs with my usual attire of clothes on, which is a purple crop top, navy blue jean shorts, seven golden bracelets on my right wrist, and thriteen black gold bracelets on my left. I put my semi-combed blue hair, which matched the color of my crystal blue eyes, in a braid. Riku's mom and dad were in the kitchen. Akira was cleaning- as usual- and Satoshi was trying to help and drink coffee at the same time.

"Morning, mom! Morning, dad!" I called over to them and dad dropped his coffee.

"Shoot!" he growled.

"Oh... Uh, sorry dad," I rubbed the back of my head." He smiled at me and said that it was nothing.

"Morning, sweetheart!" mom grinned as she got the mop and dust pan. dad took the mop.

"I got the liquids!" he said. Mom smiled and rolled her eyes. she turned her attention to me.

"So, have any good dreams? You looked peacefully when you were sleeping last night."

I giggled, "I got to fly through the air with a boy dressed in green! He had a fairy with him, too!"

"Another boy?" dad said, "Riku would be jealous." I gulped at this and my face was on fire.

"Honey!" mom whined. She was the only one who knew I had a crush on my bestest friend

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding," he laughed and earned a slap on the back of his head, "I kinda deserve that one."

"Speaking of him, were is he?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He's at the play islands. He didn't wanted you to wake you."

'He's so sweet,' I chuckled, " I think I will be that way, too!" I helped them clean the broken coffee cup up and then put my purple sandels on.

"Love you, guys!" with that, I ran out the door. arriving at the docks, I only saw my boat. By definition everyone is over there. I picked up my paddle and I hopped in.

khkhkhkh

 **No one's POV**

Piri was standing in her boat and saw one of her best friends, Sora. He was sitting upright with Kairi stand on his left and Riku telling them off about something. She giggled; he was so cute when he was serious or pissed off about something.

"Hey, you guys!" she yelled and they turned to her. She waved.

"Hi, Piri!" the trio waved back.

Piri was feeling so excited, she felt like showing off, which was rare for her. She jumped over thenedge of the boat. Well, that plan back fired. The blue-haired teen didn't jump high enough and, with momentum, she tripped over it. Boom! Face first into water. Sora and Kairi snickered at this and Riku shot them a look that said, 'Don't you dare laugh.' Then he ran over to her. He was in between her and her boat. Piri pushed herself up with her arms and spat out the water in her mouth.

"That's worse than Sora's cooking!" she kind of yelled that and Sora pouted, overhearing it.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad, was I?" Kairi giggled and he blushed.

Riku chuckled, "Are you okay?"

Her cheeks went pink and she gulped with some leftover sea water in her mouth. That was extremely gross but it changed to sweetness. "Uh... y-yeah."

He reached out for her and she took his hand. After she got up, she tripped over her own feet through nervousness and fell forward into Riku. He, not really expecting that, fell backwards and hit his head now her boat.

"OW! SON OF A..." he looked down to see Piri on his chest. She lifted her head off of his chest and blushed. Cyan eyes locked on to crystal blue. Riku place a hand on her cheek.

"Piri?" he asked.

She blushed brighter, "Y-yes?"

"Can you do something for me?"

Her eyes widened, "Sure..."

"Can you move your knee?"

"Huh?" she looked down and her face was red at this point. She quickly pushed herself off him, "Omigosh, i'm so so sorry, Riku!" his face was as red as hers.

"Um... It's fine..." he was suddenly shy and she never seen him like that. They walked to the shore.

"You two need to get a room!" Sora whined. Piri shot him a murderous glare and Riku noticed this.

"Uh, Sora..." he said.

"What?"

"SORA!" she yelled and he got up to his feet. He ran for his life, screaming. "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN MURDER YOU! SORA, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"I'M SORRY, SIS!" he yelled back but kept running. Riku and Kairi walked after them and he smirked at his little thought:

'She's never going to change.'


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: I hoped you like the first chapter! Now for the real test; let me know if I totally screwed this up alrighty... meh, it's fanfiction! X3

DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs and lollipop I'm eating.

CHAPTER 2

Piri's POV

'Ha! I win again, Sora!" he pouted, but smiled, at his loss, "Three to ten!"

Sora laughed, "You got lucky that time!"

I giggled, "That's what you say everytime I win!"

He blushed, "Yeah, but this time, you did!"

She rolled her eyes and smirked, "What was the reason for it then?"

He stood straight and crossed his arms, "Um... the sun was in my eyes!"

I snickered, "Sure it was... so, what else do we need to get?"

"Let's see... we got the cloth and the log, so... um..." he was thinking a little long.

"Sora, don't tell me you forgot!" he nervously laughed and I faceplamed myself, "You know, the rope!"

"Oh yeah!" I smiled and shook my head at this.

"There should be one in the big treehouse!" I told him and he ran in front of me.

"Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head, "I'm going to the Paopu tree!"

"Okay! See you later, sis!" He ran off. He was definitely like a little brother to me. I just kept the nickname he gave me. But I always wondered why he does call me that...

I got to the tree on the little island and Riku was there, carving out a picture of something on to his sword.

"Hey, Riku!" he jumped and hide the sword.

"Heh, Hey Piri," I raised my eyebrows.

Um... what's wrong with yo-" I started then he interrupted.

"Did you collect all of the remaining stuff needed for the raft?" he asked.

I giggled, "I told Sora to get the rope for me."

"Seems your getting lazy as he is," Riku teased and my jaw hit the floor.

"Am not!" I pouted and he laughed.

"You're so cute when you pout! Stop pouting," I smirked and pouted. He laughed harder and I joined in.

"Hey, Piri," He suddenly was serious, "Do you remember the drawings we did of each other?"

"Yeah, why?" I tilted my head.

He shook his head, "It's nothing... but I'm glad we drew each other." I blushed, "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Huh?"

He placed the back of his hand on my cheek. That instantly made it more warm. "Are you feeling alright?"

No, definitely not, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine!" I lied and he crossed his arms.

"I know you're lying!"

"Um..." just as I was about to say something to him, Kairi called out to us.

"PIRI! RIKU!" I sighed in relief. We looked to see Kairi at the other side of the bridge leading to the mini island we were on.

I ran to her with Riku close behind, "Hey, Kai! What's up?"

"Those coconuts! I was trying to get them and I keep on climbing and..." she sighed.

"I'll help!" I stuck out my chest and Sora walked in.

"You're the same height as Kairi. how are you going get them?" I growled at him.

"Excuse me? What did you say, Sherlock?" he gulped and I sighed, "One of this days, I'll kick your ass."

I looked up at the coconuts and jumped up to start climbing. I was doing well until I felt myself slide down midway and I made the mistake of holding on tight.

"OOUUUUUUUUUUUUCCH!" I got angry and blamed the stupid tree, "Listen here, I will get those coconuts one way or another, you freaking tree!" I heard Riku snickered. I cracked my knuckles and the quiet snickering stop. I ran up to the tree and punched the tree.

THUD! A hollow thud was all I heard. That and the waves crashing into the shore. A couple of coconuts fell to the ground

"Good job, Piri!" Sora cheered, "I didn't know you had it in you!"

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, "Do you WANT me to kick your butt?"

He waved his arms in front of him for defense and laughed nervously, "Nah, Im good."

Riku laughed, "For the record, I was surprised."

"What?" he and Sora laughed harder, "You guys are so mean!"

Kairi and I joined in on the laughter. Then I felt something heavy bounce off my head. I growled and turned to see a stray coconut. I picked it up and drop kicked it, also not a smart move.

"OUCH!"

khkhkhkh

We were at the mini island. Sora sat next to Kairi on the tree and Riku was leaning against the tree with his elbows with his arms crossed. I sat on the ground with my knees against my chest. We all were looking at the sunset.

"So Kairi's home is out there somewhere out there as well as Piri's, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku responded.

"How far do you think we will go with just a raft?" I asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"Say, if we do get to another world, what are you gonna do there?" she straight up flirted with him. I growled internally.

"Well... I haven't really thought about it. It's just that, I've always wondered why we ended up on this island. If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"

"I don't know." he throw one of his legs over the other side of the tree, not really caring about the question.

"Exactly! Which is why we need to leave. There's gotta be something greater..."

Something greater... that sounded familiar, "Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one." I mumbled unconcessly and they all looked at me. I guess Sora and Kairi decided to ignore this but Riku smiled at me.

"That's why we need to go and explore them."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" I asked softly.

"Thanks to you and Kairi! If you two haven't came here, I'd probably never thought of any of this."

'He's thinking about that... because of me?' I thought as felt guilty. "I'm sorry I put you through stress."

It was quiet until Sora said, "You okay, sis?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Um..." Kairi pointed at my cheek.

I touched my cheek and realized i was crying. I rubbed the tear away, "I'm just fine, thank you!"

Riku sat down next to me and gave me a hug, "You don't have to be sorry. I was serious when i said, 'Thanks to you'."

I smiled and my cheeks went pink as i hugged back, "You're welcome, Riku."

A/n: So, what do you guys think? I won't mercy; good or bad thoughts, though I prefer a balanced statement. • still happy I figured out how to use this...


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n**

: Good News! I got two days of school this week for Thanksgiving Break and I might be able to get a least half of this story done... at least, some of it. Okay, let's get this chapter under way! Oh, before I forget, Piri's voice is Laura Bailey, just so you know.

again, disclaimer, I don't own anything but my OCs *points at Piri* You're mine! Muhahaha!

 **CHAPTER 3** I was extremely excited to see other worlds with my best friends. But what killed me was rather if I should tell Riku how I felt or not. I was sitting on the paopu tree, looking at the fruit. Aqua told a little bit them. Those words came back to me:

 _'Somewhere out there, there's this star-shaped fruit. They resemble an bond that will last: an unbreakable connection."_ 'If I can help Aqua can fight... those monsters... I can tell him how I feel!' I gathered up my courage and jumped off the tree to find him. I came to the cave the leads to the other side of the island. I found Sora, Riku, and Kairi... though I wish I hadn't.

"Hey..." I quiet down and stood next to Kairi. "So are they at it again?" I asked her and she nodded.

"It a race!"

I giggled and looked over at Sora and Riku. Sora spoke, "If I win then I'm captian! If you win-"

"I get to share a paopu with Kairi!" my smile disappeared as my heart felt a million daggers went through it. Did he just say...? "Deal? The winner gets to winner share the fruit with Kairi!"

I couldn't believe what he was saying that. I closed my eyes and looked away. Tears fought for release but I fought against it. Instead, I smiled and looked at Kairi. Our eyes meet. She smiled at me and I turned my attention to the two practical brothers.

"Okay, on my count!" she started.

Riku smiled at me and I hesitated to smile back. When he frown at me, I realized he saw right through me- something he was able to do since we were little.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" Kairi shouted and they took off. I turned around and ran back to the other side to the secret place. We all knew who was going to win, anyways.

khkhkhkh

I walked into the hideout we use. I wasn't letting myself cry over silly shit like this. then I thought, 'I should have seen it coming... I'm not as beautiful as _that girl_.'

I looked at the drawing of me and Riku in which we drew each other and i growled, regretting we ever did. I noticed there was a puddle of water on the ground and I decided to look into it. Instead of crystal blue eyes, I saw sapphire blue. Instead of braided light blue hair, there was short blue hair. It took me a minute to process this in my mind but I recognized her; Aqua.

"You're more beautiful than anyone, you just need to believe that." she said and I gasped. A single tear escaped from my eye to the water and my reflection was normal.

'Thank you, sis!' I smiled and touched the water. I stood up and looked down at the water. Suddenly I felt a tap on the shoulder and I spun around, ready to punch whoever it was.

"Whoa there, it's just me," It was Riku and he was smiling. How can he smile? I lowered my fist and crossed my arms.

"What are you doing here?" I glared but mentally smacked myself for using the tone, body language, and words.

His smile dropped and he raised an eyebrow, "What am i doing here? What do you mean, 'what am I doing here'?"

"You know what I meant. Just answer the question." I was getting irritated.

"Hey, I saw you upset about something so I came to you to ask what's the matter." he frowned.

"What, after you shared a Paopu with _her_?" I coldly said.

"I was only teasing Sora!" he said through his teeth.

"Does it really matter? You shouldn't joke about the fruit. For all we know, the legend might be real." he growled at me.

"I also was worried about you!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed dryly, "Adorable... now tell the truth! I bet you don't even care about me."

"I DO CARE ABOUT YOU!" he shouted.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you-"

SMACK! His strong hand went across my cheek. I held it and it burned so badly. I glared at him as the heartache was kicking in. I couldn't believe he did that!

"Piri, I-" I stopped him with a blow to the jaw.

"You seem to care about me a lot, huh?" i turned and ran out of the cave and into the treehouse. There, Sora was gathering his stuff up for the trip.

He smiled at me. Then it dropped, "Hey, sis... what's wrong?"

I was still upset from that ordeal, but I smiled and said, "I'm okay, I guess."

"You guess? What does that mean?"

I thought about that one. Despite... what happened, I still love him. It was my fault I dragged him to that point.

"Pi?" I sighed at this, "You know you can talk to me about anyth-"

"Ikindalikehimmorethanabestestfriend." i said to fast for him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, let me try that again," I cleared my throat, "I... have feelings toward Riku... but... GAH!!! I don't know how to tell him!"

His eyes widened but he nodded in understanding, "I feel that way, too!"

"About Kairi?" He grinned his most famous grins and nodded. I smiled and closed my eyes, "I knew you a thing for her."

"Well, go tell Riku that you love him." I shot my eyes open as he said that. "Or do you want me to-"

"NO!" I shouted and he smirked.

"Well, let's go and find him!"

I growled, "Don't say anything or else I'll-"

"You'll what?" he challenged.

I smirked evily, "Do you want to go down that road?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What road?"

"Remember the score? I don't think Kairi knows yet." His eyes widened again.

"FINE! I WON'T TELL HIM!" I laughed him and he blushed.

"Tell me what?" we shot our heads around to the exit. Riku was there.

At the the corner of my eye, he looked at me, "I'll leave you two alone."

I grabbed his wrist and mouthed, 'Thank you!' He nodded and left.

"Piri... I'm sorry for-" I hugged him tight.

"It doesn't matter! You're here and I don't want you to leave!" his arms wrapped around me.

"I promise never to do that again. I'm so sorry, Piri!" he pulled away and kissed my forehead, "Come on, I want to show you something you need to see."

I smiled, "Lead the way!"

He lead us back to the secret sanctuary and something felt different. I looked at Riku, who was smiling and pointing the direction of our drawings. I walked over and kneel down it. I gasp at the sight of him sharing a paopu.

"Remember I hide my sword from you?" he held it in my direction, wanting me to look at it. It had a heart with my name in the middle.

"Riku... I didn't know you felt that way..."

"It killed me when I slap you. I hope you can forgive me."

I looked at him, lovingly and saw a chalk rock on the ground. I picked it up and fiddled with it in my hand. looking back at the legendary fruit in the drawing, I smiled.

"You don't know what I was gonna tell you..." I did the same as he did and drew a paopu going to him. "I feel the same way."

He gasped, "Really?"

"Riku, I love you. I always have." He smiled and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked but closed my eyes and kissed back. a few minutes, we pulled away.

"Can you promise me something?" He gently smiled.

"Anything!" I said.

"Promise not to change?" i snorted at that.

"Come on! You know I'm to stubborn. I really don't see me changing." I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest, "My turn, promise not to ever leave me alone?"

He chuckled, "Like I'm really gonna say no..."

"Riku..." I pouted and looked in his eyes.

He sighed, "Alright, I promise not to leave you alone."

 **A/n** : Oh brother, that was a long one! This is going to be the last one of the day. So be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought. Was my love scene to mushy or was it okay? Who guessed Riku liked her? Thanks for reading, everyone!


	5. Chapter 4

**a/n:** Between us, I am determined to get this done before the year is over, that way you guys can have some time to read. I Know I can do that at least.

DISCLAIMER: [not that it matters] I own Kingdom Hearts... if i did, I'd be happy and rich. Well, I'm happy right now but I'm not sure about rich.

 **CHAPTER 4**

Out of the romantic lines I could think of... I said nothing. I was on the main Islands docks with Riku, who decided he wanted to tie my boat on it, and I undid my braid. There was a sudden breeze. Something, however, wasn't right. I had another one of those things where I seen an event.

Sora was hanging on to me and we were floating in these dark orb.

As the vision faded, slightly lightheaded and tired. What happening?

"Piri!" I looked at him dazed and he widened his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Can you please carry me home?" I yawned and he gasped in shock, "I'm... kinda sleepy."

He snapped out of his daze and nodded, lefting me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest. Thing that put me to sleep was the slight bouncing when he was walking and his heartbeats.

khkhkhkh

 _In my mind..._ _I fell faster and faster into what I assumed was the ocean with darkness all around. I was almost suffocating in all of it. Until I saw this most beautiful light. The light slowly turned into this colored stained glass. The design was a picture of the ocean with the paopu tree. There were four wayfinders, similar to mine. One I recognized as Aqua's, but the other two felt familiar..._

 _I_ _closed my eyes as I gently come to a stop on top of the wide circular glass. I keep laying there and I slowly got up to look at the green wayfinder._

 _'Ven...tus.' An image of a blonde spikey haired boy with eyes similar to Sora's. He wear a very bright grin on his face and put his hands behind his head. He reminded me of Sora. I smiled and looked at the yellow wayfinder._

 _'Ter...ra,' he had brown hair that was kinda spikey, but not as much as Ven's. He also had blue eyes. he smiled and crossed his arms. He looked so sincere... like Riku._

A _tear ran down my face and I smiled, "Ven... Terra... I'm sorry I didn't remember you."_

"At _least you remember them," more tears ran down my face as I realized that voice. It was..._

"Aqua _? Where are you?!" I yelled and frantically looked around. A burst of light came out of nowhere and I saw an outline of a people walking toward me. Soon, the portal closed and my eyes tryed adjusting back to the darkness._

"I _thought you said you missed me?" I heard her voice and my eyes finally adjusted and I cried tears of joy._

I ran _up to her and tackled her into a hug, "It **is** you, Aqua! I miss you so much!"_

 _"I know, Reese. I miss you too." She hugged back and we both knelt to the glass, "This is the only way I can reach you."_

I _widened my eyes and pulled away, "Why? Where are you?"_

"The _dark realum." I tilted my head._ _"Don't have time to explain things. Piri, do you see some of your friends memories as well as their future?" I raised an eyebrow, "I not sure if you remember but when you were little, A Keyblade Master told us that you can see other people's future and memory." I thought really hard but could not remember. "It's okay if you don't, but there is a reason why; The princess of memory, our mother, gave this power to you before she died."_

 _a tear escaped, I do remember her telling me that mom did die._ _"I don't remember her face, let alone, her giving this power," I stopped, "Wait, if my mother was a princess, then..." I trailed off._

 _"She chose you the be the next one. I vowed to protect you because 1) I loved you from your first breath and 2) you have a balanced heart, causing you to have this power. Other people would try to use it for bad."_

 _"Other people..." an image of a bald old man with yellow eyes popped in the back off my mind with the name, "People like Xehanort?" I asked and she nodded._

She _then took something out of her pocket and handed it to me. "Here. I made this for you. I casted a spell that will protect you."_

I _opened my palm to see a heart shaped locket with a black keyhole and white wings etched in the gold shell. I opened it up and saw a picture of me, when I was probably five, with Ven tickling me in the ribs and Aqua and Terra laughing. I smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Aqua."_

" _...I regret not teasuring the times we had together. I took them for granite," she was crying._

 _"No, you are the best sister in my book," I smiled and wiped the tear. She looked up and smiled, but that disappeared._

 _"I also regret saving the bad news for last." my breath hitched in my throat. She sighed, "... Destiny Islands will crumble to darkness. There will be a storm and you must go to the play islands. Your friends will be in danger."_ _This was so much to take in. My heart sank as I shook my head in disbelief, "This can't be..."_ _She cupped my cheeks, "Stay with me, Ri. You are the Princess of Memory, meaning you can save this world, no, all worlds from darkness."_ _"By myself?" the light of the glass slowly grew brighter, "Aqua! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!"_ _she sweetly smiled and kissed my cheek, "As long as you have your wayfinder and that necklace, Ven, Terra, and I will be with you."_ _The light got brighter, "Aqua!"_ _"You're waking up! Remember, you also got Sora, Kairi, and Riku. I will always love you, sis."_

 _"Love you too," the floor was just too bright and I felt more feeling._

khkhkhkh

I shot up from my bed, standing, looking around the room for Riku (he shared a room with me.) He wasn't there. Panic ran through my mind: what if he went to the play islands?

"Okay, concentrate! I need to get my wayfinder from my jewelry box." I did so and attached it to my belt loop on my jean shorts. I heard something hit the window, followed by Sora's voice call out my name.

I opened the window, "I'm here!"

"Is Riku there?" I gulped at the question.

"Sora, a storm is coming! Go home and take cover!"

"That's why I'm here! Kairi's gone missing!" ...uh oh! "I think she went to check on the raft!"

I sighed, "I'm coming down!" I looked down and saw a bush under my window. I jumped, "Look out below!" I landed in it.

"Whoa! Sis, don't do that! You could have gotten hurt!" he said as i crawled out.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go!"

khkhkhkh

We came to islands and the storm was getting a lot worse. There was trees dancing rapid in the wind and a black orb was the islands.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

I held on to the charm of my necklace and I saw memories of a castle. Terra was on his knees and hands, staring at the castle, which was being swallowed by the darkness. Terra had tears running down his face.

"The Land of Departure... it's gone..."

"Piri?" I ignored him and continued my thoughts. The same thing was going to happen to the islands... did Aqua know I was going to see this?

I gasped, "Sora, go find Kairi! Things are gonna get worse!" I ran forward but was stopped by Sora grabbing my hand.

"Piri, what about you and Riku?"

"I'll go and find him!" Sora looked worried, "Sora, you have to trust me!"

He gulped and nodded. We parted ways.

As I ran through the islands, strange ceatures black ceatures with yellow eyes tried to attack me.

'Come on! Remember the magic you used to help sis,' Oh! I raised my hand in the air and I did a horizontal slice with my arm like a sword. A wave of light took care of most of them but more of them came and cornered me. I tried another Light Slice and still more came. They crawled closer.

"No... please, no..." I pleaded as my back hit the wall. They jumped at me as if they didn't hear me. "Aqua, help me!" I held out my hand out for protection and a bright light flung them back. The light morphed into... Aqua's keyblade! I smirked at the black blobs, "Luck for you guys, I play with a wooden sword and have a boy who sparred with me! BALOON!" I yelled and a yellow balloon appeared. I knocked it into them and ran. Something caught my eye- silver hair! I chased after Riku to the paopu tree.

"Riku!" I shouted, "Have you seen Kairi? I thought she'd be with you or Sora!"

"The door... it's open." he said, facing the black orb.

"Beg your pardon?"

"That door is open, Piri!" he yelled, "Once we step through, We might not see mom and dad again. There's no turning back, but this may be our only chance."

I smelled something better... darkness! I started to worry; this is _NOT_ him... or is willing to do anything just to explore other worlds? "Stop this! There's gotta be other ways to..." I shook my head, "What about Sora and Kairi?"

"They're coming with us! We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afarid of the darkness!" I gasped at this. This triggered something to cause me see something.

Master Xehanort stood before Terra and plunged his own keyblade into his chest and drew out his heart. He then directed it to Terra. He tried summoning his keyblade armour, but was too late. It flashed and I seen him holding Aqua by the throat. Instead of brown hair and blue eyes, it was white hair and yellow eyes likes _his._

I snapped back into reality, "Riku, this is crazy! We shouldn't even be using the darkness!"

He held out his hand, "Come with me."

I wanted to... but something told me not to, "Riku... I really can't... I'm-"

"Too afarid?" he growled, "Fine! I'm going... with or without you."

He turned around and I felt my starting to crack. I grabbed his arm, "No! I don't want to lose you!"

He sighed, "I'm sorry but... good bye... lovebug..."

I let him go as he faded into darkness. When I was alone, I fell to my knees. Everything stopped in a flash of light. I covered my eyes from it until it dimmed. I heard bells and looked around. Everything was destroyed. The treehouses, gone, the coves, gone, the paopu tree, gone... the sand, other trees, and shrubs were there along with pieces of wood. Everything looked as if it was blown up.

"What's happening?" I froze out of complete fear, "Have... have I died? No, this has to be a dream!" I patted my cheeks, "Wake up! This is a dream!" I shut my eyes and opened them again, it still was happening, "Enough! KAIRI! SORA!" I began breathing werid and crying, "RIKU, HRLP ME! I WANNA GO HOME!" everything flashed and I stood up.

Everything was normal but seemed frozen in time. My head started to hurt and my eyesight became very blurry. I closed my eyes. The wind picked up again.

The island was falling apart and I watched it all happen, just like Terra and the Land of Departure. I couldn't stand to watch so I turned my head and closed my eyes, screaming into the night.

The next thing I knew, all that was left was a little bit of the island; no trees, no water... all of it was gone. All that was there was our raft torn to shereds as well as sand.

"Piri!" Sora ran up to me with a keyblade of his own. "Are you okay?"

I sighed, "Not really..."

He opened his mouth to speak but we were interrupted by a larger version of those little black blobs. I got in my battling stance, which is similar to Aqua's. ( **a/n: It's actually like Claire "Lightning" Farron's stance** )

"Sora, I hope your ready for this."

He gulped and got ready to fight.

khkhkhkh

The thing roared in pain with pain and the black orb caused wind to blow harder.

"Sis!" Sora grabbed my hand as I realized my body was floating. He dismissed his keyblade, while I dismissed mine, and wrapped the other arm around me. "I got you!"

I smiled, "Thanks," and wrapped arms around his neck.

"Hang on!" I closed my eyes and felt him get lighter. I didn't let go but everything went black.

 **a/n:** Done! I'm so happy! Now I can go to bed! Don't forget to review and stay awesome!


	6. Chapter 5

**a/n:** I'm just going to say this, I honestly don't like OCs. I don't know why I agreed to do anything with this... I mean it's fun and it helps me iminage it in my mind, but I'm just subconscious of what people think right now...

Axel: It will be alright, got it memorized?

Rose: You're not even in this fanfiction...

Axel: Geesh, you don't have to be mean!

Rose: I know D *Axel goes quiet*

Piri: Rose only owns me!

Rose: Oh, and I'm using some of the manga so... um, enjoy?

Sora: Why do you say that?

Piri/Rose: Read the manga...

 **Chapter 5**

Sora's POV

I woke up as I felt something wet go across my cheek and I groaned, opening my eyes. I was still dazed but I saw

a dog and Piri over me. I closed my eyes, "What a dream?"

"Sora!" Piri hugged me, making me jump slightly, "You're okay!"

"This isn't a dream!" I stood up from sitting.

Piri looked down and sighed, "Afarid so..."

"Oh, boy...where are we?" she shrugged and I looked at the dog, "Do you know where we are?"

Piri snickered, "Really, Sora?"

"Well-" The dog ran off, "Hey, wait!" There was an awkward silence until she spoke again.

"Well since we're here," she ran past me, "Let's look around."

"Piri..." I whined and ran after her.

khkhkhkh

There were shops everywhere! Piri stopped in front of a shop and read, "'Accessory Shop'..." her face lit up like a firework and she grabbed my wrist, making me yelp in surprise, "Let's go in!"

She open the doors and I said, "Do we have to?"

"Frankly, yes," she said, " 1) We need to find out were we are and 2) I get to see another world's jewelry!" she grinned and looked around.

I was getting rather annoyed, "Pfft, you girls and your jewelry..."

"Excuse me?" she glared daggers at me and just rolled her eyes, flicking my forehead.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my forehead.

"That didn't hurt, cry baby," she smirked.

"You're so mean!" she giggled at this.

"May I help-" the store owner stopped and looked at us, "Oh, it's just a couple of kids."

I growled at him, "I'm not a ki-"

Sis covered my mouth and nervously laughed, "We don't know where we are. Could you please tell us?"

"Hm... you two don't look like you're from here..." he chuckled, "This happens all the time, ever since the heartless come."

"Huh? What do you mean, gramps?" I asked and Piri elbowed me in the stomach. "Ouch!"

"Sora!" she whined and turn back to the owner, "Don't pay any attention to him. My name's Piri and he's Sora."

"The name's Cid. Welcome to Traverse Town." He smirked, "Heh, you two are a cute couple."

"What?! He/she is not my boy/girlfriend!" we yelled at him.

"I belong to Riku, thanks very much!" glaring and blushing at the same time look so cute on her. I snickered and she said, "Sora, shut it before I shut it for you!"

"Whoa, Calm down there!" he said, "Anyway, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Do you know where our friends are?" I asked.

"No... sorry, Zola." Piri chuckled at this.

"That's SORA!" I blushed and Piri scuffled a laugh.

"My bad..."

Piri looked to the floor, "I think we should look around more."

"We'll find them!" I positively said and she sadly smiled.

khkhkhkh

Piri's POV

We walked into the second district. Sora stopped and looked around. "Don't know why..." he whispered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I faced my spikey haired friend.

"Oh, this town looks alot different than our island." I nodded and walked to a stone railing. I looked down.

"Why, hello, young man," I heard a female voice behind us. Something about her made me feel uneasy, "You new here, right?"

"Um, uh..." he was clearly hearing that same voice.

"No need to be shy around me," she said, lustfully. I growled and slapped away the hand on his cheek.

"Back off!" she glared at me.

"Oh and who are you supposed to be?" I could hear the anger in her voice.

"It doesn't matter! Leave him alone, you freaking-" Sora covered my mouth because he knew me too well. I looked at him and he didn't seem to happy about this chick, but he didn't want me to het in a fight (Which I know I can tear this lady's ass apart.)

"For the love of-" the girl suddenly screeched and we looked at her. One for those black ceatures from the islands jumped at her and clawed her chest.

The object that flew out of her chest. My necklace started to glow snd I held it, gasping at the sight of what came next.

Master Eraqus was about to attack Ven, but Terra saved him. Terra fought him to protect Ven. Terra didn't kill him so Xehanort shot darkness at him and Eraqus lost his heart... gone, without a single trace...

I screamed and Sora ran to hug me. I fell to my knees. I felt sorrow but didn't cry, not in front of Sora. I trembled with fear.

"Piri, what's wrong?" he held me up and summoned his keyblade. I looked to see why; there was heartless all around us. I stood on my own and brought out Rainfall.

"The girl lost her heart!" I said and me and him were back to back.

khkhkhkh

We walked into several hotels and fought blackies: Riku and Kairi wasn't found. So, we went back to the first district and into Cid's shop.

"Did you find 'em?" Sora looked at me and I shook my head while sighing.

"No, but we did run into these black... things almost everywhere. What are they?"

Cid messed with the toothpick in his mouth, "Heartless."

"Heartless?" Sora crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but I don't much about them, so, go find Leon," he said, "He'll catch ya up to speed."

"Leon... got it!" Sora ran off, out of the shop.

"Ugh, Sora!" he was gone. I growled in annoyance, then I realized he was still a kid. I asked Cid, "Where can I find him?"

"Well, I think he lives in the third district. do you know where that is?"

"I can find it on my own." I said confidently. "I gotta find-"

We both heard a very loud shout. It was Sora's! I summoned my keyblade and ran outside. The heartless was gathering around Sora and, to top it all of, he was laying down in exhaust. I jumped in front of him.

"Sora, are you alright?" he nodded heavily breathing at this, "Take care of yourself!"

khkhkhkh

I panted as I finished off the last heartless and went back to Sora. He had his eyes closed and he was lightly breathing. I smiled sweetly as i sat by him and kissed his forehead, "You're lazy, little brother..."

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." I jumped up and my keyblade automatically appeared in my hand.

I looked around, "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"And they'll keep on coming." a man stepped out from a corner, "So as long as you continue to wield keyblade and have that power in that necklace."

"Who are you?" the grip on the keyblade tightened and i glared.

"But, why? Why did it choose kids like you two?"

"It chooses whoever it wants to, you bastard!" I pointed it at his head.

"Nevermind, let's just see that keyblade and necklace." I gasped and jumped back.

"There's no way in hell I give you what my sister, _MY SISTER,_ gave me!" I got in my battle stance, "You'll have to fight me for it."

"Alright, have it your way," this dude had fire magic and a gunblade. I looked back at Sora and he still was asleep.

'Leave it to me!'

After a few hours of fighting, the dude shot a fire ball at me. I blocked it and it sent me flying into the lamp post. My muscles were tense and breathe was escaping from my lungs, felling they were in a fire. Blood was trickling out of my mouth and I'm pretty sure I had cuts every where. I wasn't the only one who was having a hard time.

"You... you're tougher than you look," he said.

I stood shakily, "I've... had a... few tussles... in my time."

"Aw, you're slipping Leon," a new voice chimed in. My jaw hit the ground.

" _You're_ Leon?" I said, still panting.

"Who did you expect?" he walked closer to a sleeping Sora. I used all my strength to run between him and Flames McGee.

"You're... not hurting... him..." I spread my arms and my legs gave way.

"I think we need to explain ourselves. I'm Yuffie." she helped me up. "Squall, let's go home."

"That's Leon," he said, picking up Sora, "Just so you know, I went easy on you."

I laughed dryly, "Sure you did, Squall."

He glared at me, "Third District is this way."

 **a/n:** Happy Thanksgiving, everybody! My family and friends are what I'm grateful for. So, just curious, what are you grateful for? thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **Sora's POV**

I groaned as I sat up from my bed, only to find out... it wasn't a dream. i sighed in dismay. I heard Piri yelp in pain and looked towards the direction it came from.

"Ow, Yuffie..." she complained as a girl wrapped up her shoulder.

"You definitely over did it, again as usual, Squall!" she said to a man and he growled.

"For the last time, it's Leon." Piri giggled at this and finally looked at me.

"Sora!" she got up and hugged me. Her shoulder popped, "OOUCH!"

"I told you not to move," Yuffie said, "Now get back over here!"

Piri rolled her eyes and smiled, " 'Kay!"

As she rewrapped her, I saw the oversized key, along with Piri's keyblade and necklace, leaning against the wall next to Leon. "The keyblade..."

"We had to get them off of us," she wenced, "Yuffie! Too tight!"

"Wait, why?" I asked and Piri sadly looked to the ground.

"It turns out that how they were tracking you and your friend," Yuffie informed, who finish helping with her shoulder wrap.

"Good thing this isn't my shoulder I am using to fight with," Piri smiled and stood up.

"It's the only way to conceal your hearts from them. But it won't work for long." He said and Piri gave him a dirty look.

"I really don't like you!" she mumbled.

"What makes you think I like you, either?" she crossed arms and tapped her foot, looking away. He hmped at this, "It's still hard to believe that you are the chosen princess, of all people." he said while picking up the necklace. Wait a second...

"WHAT? PIRI'S A PRINCESS!?" I shouted and they hushed me. I covered my mouth.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe, but nonetheless..." the necklace disappeared and reappeared around her neck. the two keyblades did the same and she handed me mine.

"Would you both shut it! I don't like this as much as you two do."

"How come you don't want to be a princess?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm not that 'princess' material, at all!" I sighed at this.

"Sure... but you are more responsible than I am! Plus, that's really cool."

"I guess," she frowned, "I just wanted a normal life!"

After an eerie silence, Leon started talking about the heartless, how there's darkness in every heart, and this guy named Ansem. I looked at Piri and a tear ran down her face.

"Grandpa Ice Cream..." she whispered, almost where I couldn't hear her.

"Piri?" she snapped out of her daze and shook her head.

"It's nothing." she smiled, "So, how did you know it was me?"

"The power you possess. Have you seen anyone's memories?" Yuffie asked.

"Well, I haven't seen yours or Leon's, but I've seen some of my friends'." I tilted my head.

"What kind of princess are you?" I asked.

"The princess of memory." my mouth formed an 'O'.

"It is said that the princess has a balanced heart, meaning she has great power." Leon said, "Where you can create memories, as well as destroy them."

"If you destroyed someone's memories, that would also mean you would destroy their heart." Yuffie added, "Does that mean you can create hearts if you create memories?"

"Pick and choose, I guess..." Piri said, "But, everytime I do see other people's memories, I get a headache." she growled, "I don't wanna be a princess with this much power.

"Tough luck," Leon leaned against the wall, " You clearly have it."

Piri jumped at him but Yuffie held her back, "Listen here, you bloody bastard! I lost my home to the darkness, two times! I don't need your shit right now!"

i gasped, "Wait, what happened to our home, our island?" Piri stopped and glared at the ground. "But what about Riku and Kairi?!"

"Riku..." Piri waited to say something but something else was holding her back.

"You know what, I don't know." Leon said and Piri rolled her eyes.

"Exactly how would you know?" Leon glared at her, "That glare doesn't scare me."

"Yuffie, Let's go meet with Aerith. There are-"

"LEON!" Yuffie pointed at heartless that were in the room.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon shouted and she lefted the room, "Sora, Princess, let's go!" I seen Piri's face. A face that said, 'yuck!' I think she really didn't want to believe that she was one.

We followed Leon out the window to the third district.

khkhkhkh

 **Riku's POV** The sound of rushing water is what my consciousness flew back to me. I opened my eyes to see walls of water rushing upward. I got to my feet, only to feel pressure on my body.

"Where am I?" I looked around, I was in another world. Then I remembered Piri's face. Was it worth it? Breaking her heart for this? And what about our friends where are they?

"Sora! Kairi!" I gulped and began to feel more guilt in my heart, "PIRI, I'M SORRY! CAN YOU PLEASE ANSWER?!" No response. Was I the only one who made it of the the islands? If so, they must have ended somewhere else. How was I going to find them?

khkhkhkh

 **Piri's POV** Me and Sora fought our way through til we came to the third district. I heard some kind of noise followed by yelling. I looked up and saw two people falling towards us.

"Sora, look out!" I yelled. He looked up and we tried to get out of the way but they fall on us. I managed to get a better look upon who landed on us.

"The keys!" the duck said.

"I feel the power coming from the necklace that girl she has!" the dog said.

"The princess!" they said in unison and the ground shook violently. Slabs of stone blocked all the exits. Purple and black armored body parts and assembled themselves into a giant heartless. Me and Sora attacked the hands while the dog and duck attacked the feet. When those were out of the way, all of us attacked the torso. From the neck area, a heart emerged and disappeared into the sky. After everything settled down, the duck explained why they were in town.

"You were looking for me and Sora?" I asked and they nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder and the princess." Leon told us.

"Hey, why don't you to come with us? We can go ro other worlds on our vessel." the dog suggested.

Sora mumbled, "I wonder if we'd be able to find Riku and Kairi..." Sora said and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It would be possible," I held out my wayfinder, "We might even find my sister, too!"

"Yeah, I guess..." I frowned at this.

"But you two can't come looking like that, understood? No frowning and no sad face, okay?" the duck said.

"Yeah, you got look funny like!" the dog said.

"This boat runs on happy faces!"

My frown softened and I sweetly smiled, "Sounds good to me!" I looked at Sora. He was still sad. "Sora, if I am happy, how come you're not-"

He suprised me with a silly grin and crossed his eyes. I snickered at this.

"Nevermind..." We all laughed at him.

"That's one funny face!" the dog said, laughing.

"Come on, Sora, can we go with them?" I giggled, "It sounds like it would be fun!"

He grinned and nodded, "Alright, we'll go with you guys!"

"Donald Duck," he said.

"Name's Goofy," the dog said.

"I'm Sora."

"Piri, but you guys can call me Pi since we are friends, right?" I put my hand in the middle.

"Right!" they said in unison and put their hands in.

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy said.

We headed out to the ship- Donald called the Gummi Ship- but Sora stopped me.

"Piri, what did you mean by you lost your home twice?" he asked.

"I lost my world, The Land of Departure, then Destiny Islands."

"The Land of Departure..." he repeated, "Wait, so you finally remembered? Awesome, sis!" I sadly smiled at this.

"Well, I remembered my friends Terra and Ventus, too. As well as Master Eraqus. but... not the rest of my family."

Sora hugged me, "I'm sorry..."

I sighed and pulled away, putting up a ghost of a smile, "I'll remember them... sooner or later."

khkhkhkh

 **No one's POV** Meanwhile...

The four new friends were unaware that they were being watched. A small projection of the keyblade wielders and the king's friends appeared.

"These little squirts took down that heartless! Who'd have thought it?" one said.

"Such power is the two keys. The children's strength is not their own." another said.

"Why don't we turn them into a heartless? That'll settle things quickly enough!" the third said.

"And the brats' friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilage rats by the looks of them." a fourth said.

"You're no prize yourself." the last one said, mocking the fourth.

"Shut up!"

"Enough," all of them turned to their leader, "The keyblade has chosen him. Will it be him who will conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him?" she focused closer on the princess. She gasped at the resemblance of a certain keyblade master, "This girl... is Aqua's sister."

"She's alive?" the first one asked and the leader nodded.

"Yes, the power she contains is excessive." she evily smiled.

 **a/n:** DUN, DUN, DUN! Belt moment! They know about Piri. What do they want with her? Be sure to review and read more. In the meantime, STAY AWESOME!


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **Piri's POV**

I forgot how beautiful the lanes in between was. This brings so much memories of me and Aqua zipping through the lanes and landing in new worlds. I would use the magic Aqua taught me to defeat the Unverse while she would use her keyblade.

'her keyblade...' I raised my arm and summoned Rainfell, which was hers. 'Why do I have her...?'

I thought back further, when we first arrived in Destiny Islands. That's when she told me our hearts are connected. she sang me that lullaby she loves to sing to me. Soon after, I felt a warm light enter my body.

'That's it! That light felt like the light that comes from the keyblade! She gave the power of the keyblade to me.' I smiled as the key disappeared, "Thank you, sis! May your heart be your guiding key... wherever you are." I whispered.

"PIRI!" Sora shouted in my ear, which earned him a slap across the face.

"Don't do that again! Ow..." I rubbed my ear, "I think it is bleeding." he rubbed his cheek in response.

"We are heading to our first world," Donald said.

I looked out the window and saw the world. It was strange-looking. As soon as we landed, we started to fall down this hole with real and painted clocks all over the walls. One nearly scared me half to death by a loud ding. My friends laughed at me and I blushed in embarrassment. I still laughed with them, however. Goofy throw his hands behind his head and laid back. The floor grew closer.

"Um, Goof?" I tried to warn him.

"Huh?"

THUD! He land on his back while Sora, Donald, and I were on our feet.

I reached my hand out for him, "You okay?"

"Uh-huh!" he took me hand and I helped him up, "Thank ya, princess." he bowed.

"Hey," I placed my hands on my hips, "We're friends. Call me Piri! And you don't have to bow to me, 'Kay?" Sora rolled his eyes.

"There you go with the innocent 'okay.' " He chuckled, "I swear that's your catchphrase."

I grinned, "You know it!"

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late! I'm late, I'm late!" a white rabbit ran past us, "Oh dear! Oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late! Oh, the queen! She'll have my head for sure!"

I cringed, "I'm not royalty, but, taking someone's head because they're late? That peculiar..."

"You're a prin-" I shot Sora a glare that stopped him mid sentence, "Um... you're... uh, pretty! Yeah, that's what I was going to say... yeah..." I rolled my eyes as Donald and Goofy laughed.

"You two are like siblings," Goofy pointed out. I meet eyes with Sora and we smiled and shrugged. I guess he was right.

We went down this hallway to find a door.

"I got it!" Donald opened it to see another one, "Wak!"

"Allow me!" Goofy opened the next one- to find another smaller door!

Sora was getting annoyed, by the way his face looked, "This is the last one!" he opened it and, sure enough, "What! How many are there?" I giggled at this.

"My turn!" my door was the smallest, but it was the last one. I let the boys go first and when I crawled through... Well...

"I'm stuck!" Sora turned around and looked at me. "Help me!"

He smirked, mischievously, "What's wrong, sis?"

"Sora," I growled, "You damn well know what's wrong. Just get me out!"

He put his hands behind his head, "What's the magic words?"

"Hocus pocus!" I said saracastically. Then I snapped, "Sora, this isn't funny! So help me, I'll tell Donald and Goofy about your memories! You know I can!"

"Oh really?" He challenged and I smirked.

I automatically thought of a memory of him and Riku sparring. They were duking it out while me and Kairi was watching. When they were in the water, Sora's shorts fell and he tripped. He on pink and red heart briefs. Riku and I were to the point where we couldn't breath, we were laughing too hard, and both Kairi and Sora were red as the hearts on his underwear.

I evily chuckled and raised my voice, "Hey, Sora! Do you remember the time you and Riku dueled? The one with you to in the water?" That got the other two's attention.

"What? There's too many like that!" he said, confidently.

"...and you accidentally lost your trousers and revealed your girly briefs?" I watched his face go red just like back then, "Oh, and I believe Kairi was watching as well~"

His eye twitched and he laughed nervously, "Okay, give me your hands."

I smirked with victory, "Thank you!"

After Sora help me out, finally, we look around and a bizarre feeling ran up and down my spine. Everything in the room looked like it was painted on the walls and ground. I stretched until I seen the white rabbit running across the floor. How'd he get so small? He ran through a small door, which closed after he ran through. I noticed the bed was the only thing that was sticking out. A small opening was behind it so I pushed it make it more apparent. I turned my attention to the small door.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked and he was answered by an unexpected person... or thing?

"No, you're simply too big." the doorknob just said and we jumped a little.

"It talks!" Donald exclaimed.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up!"

"Oh, uh..." I scratched the back of my head, "We're sorry?"

"Good morning." Goofy greeted, politely.

"Good night!" it snapped, "I need more sleep." I sweat dropped at this.

'Lazy doorknob. I thought Sora was bad...' I thought.

"Wait, tell us how to get small!" Sora said.

"Why don't you try the bottle... over there?" he suggested. I turned to see the table, painted on ground, pop up with two bottles on it. Sora picked up one with the blue label and drank it. He shrink down to the size of my thumb. I picked his hood from his short sleeved hoodie.

"You look really cute at this size, Sora," I smirked, "I wonder what Kairi would think having a thumb-sized boyfriend."

He crossed his arms and pouted, "We need to catch that rabbit. Put me down!"

I giggled and put him on the table. After I, Donald, and Goofy drank from the blue bottle, we shrunk down to Sora's new size. He jumped off the table near us. We went through the passage that I discovered and found ourselves in another strange place. It looked like something was happening. I saw a girl with blonde hair and a blue dress standing on a podium and a woman sitting on a larger one, overseeing everything.

"What's going on?" Sora asked me.

I shrugged, "How should I know?"

"Quiet!" Donald said in a hushed voice. The white rabbit ran to a stand and blew his trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" he proclaimed.

"I'm on trail? But why?" the girl asked, sounding highly confused.

"Her Majesty, the queen of hearts, presiding!"

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. The reason is... because I say so, that's why!" I crossed my arms.

"That's not a-" Sora covered my mouth and rest came out muffled. He glared at me and I sighed. He let go.

"That's so unfair!" the girl exclaimed.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" the queen asked, snobbishly.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afarid that doesn't give you the right to be so... so mean!"

"Yeah!" I silently cheered and Sora and Goofy covered my mouth. I widened my eyes and placed my hands on top of theirs.

"Silence! You dare defy me?" the queen snapped at the girl.

"Hey, guys, we should help her out," Sora suggested.

"Yeah. this is an unfair trial. I believe that girl hasn't done anything." I said, feeling my anger rise.

""Yeah, but the-" Donald objected.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't be 'muddling'?" Goofy asked.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected.

"Oh yeah, and that's against the rules."

"I know that! I traveled with Aqua..." I sadly looked at the girl, "Even so..."

"The court find the defendant... guilty as charged! For crimes of assult and attempted theft of my heart..." Wait, heart? That girl **was** innocent! "Off with her head!"

"No! No! Oh, please!" the girl pleaded.

"Hold it right there!" Sora yelled. We all ran pass the guards and close to the girl.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" the queen demanded.

"Your majesty, I apologise, but that girl is innocent. We know who the real thief is!" I said.

"Uh-huh! It's the heartle-" Goofy began but covered his mouth. I guess telling her outright that there's little black demons running around isn't allowed either.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for!" Sora explained.

"Nonsense! Have you any proof?" Uh... no... no, we didn't... they locked up the girl up in a huge bird cage. "Bring me proof of Alice's innocence. Fail, and it's off with all your heads!"

Great! How are we going to find that proof? Alice had told me that the Cheshire Cat may know of a way. So, we went into the forest to try and find him.

 **a/n:** wee, doggie! That was a fun one!

Piri: you made me look evil a little bit...

Riku: Don't worry, you're not evil! *kisses her on the lips*

Piri: *giggles* Down, boy!

Rose/Sora: *Sweat drops* Eww...

Piri: We hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

**a/n:** shout out to 'Chirithy564' ! Thanks for the support! Wait til you read later chapters! Also, I finally got around to making a DeviantArt account, so soon I'll post Piri's picture soon... well as soon as I get it done.

 **CHAPTER** **8**

 **Piri's POV**

We entered the Lotus Forest looking for the cat and looked but didn't find him. That's was, until a grinning, floating cat head appeared in front of my face. I screamed and fell on my butt. The cat's head appeared on a tree stump, along with its body standing on it. The body jumped off the head and placed it on its neck. My eye twitched at this.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Who indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head and isn't guilty of a thing."

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora exclaimed.

"You said it yourself, she isn't guilty of a thing." I pointed out.

"The Cheshire cat has all the answers but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." he said.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Before he could answer, he vanished.

"Wait!" Sora yelled.

"They've already left the forest. I won't say which exit," we looked around but didn't see a purple cat, "There are four pieces of evidence in all. The first three are easy to find. But the fourth is tricky. There's a big reward if you find them all."

"Should we trust them?" Donald asked. The cat reappeared briefly.

"To trust, or not to trust? I trust you to decide."

I sighed, "Is everyone in this place crazy?"

"Fournately, they've gone mad," it said, "And so have I." the cat disappeared.

"Maybe we shouldn't trust him." Sora said, as soon as he was sure the cat disappeared.

"Well, Alice trusts him. So... I trust him." I confidently said, "Let's go find that evidence."

We looked throughout the entire world and found footprints, the scent of darkness, and an antennae- all of them belong to heartless, as we suspected. Now we just needed to find one more. That involved going back to the bizarre room, but a different angle. We went through a different passage and ended up on top of a faucet. That's when we saw the last piece of evidence; Claw marks of a heartless.

"Well, look what you've found! Nice going." The cat reappeared.

"Now we can save Alice!" Sora said.

"Don't be so sure. She may be innocent, but what about you?" the cat asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering what he meant.

"I won't tell you," of course... "but I'll give you something," he said, pointing at Sora's keyblade. He was curious on what he did to it. "I give you the blizzard spell."

khkhkhkh

"Now, show me what you found." the queen demanded and we placed the four boxes in front of her. "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" she demanded and I growled under my breath. An ace of diamonds card placed one box next to ours. The boxes shuffled. ""Hmm, checking all five would be a waste of my time. Choose one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What? After the collecting we did?" Sora complained.

"You dare defy me? Then you will lose your head!" I growled at her.

"Then let me!" I stomped my foot.

"Oh, who do you think you are?" the queen asked.

"My name is Piri, Princess of Memory, if you please," her eyes widened.

"You're a princess?" the queen and the court laughed. I was getting annoyed and my eyebrow twitched.

I shouted, "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" everyone shut up and I rubbed my temples while sighing, "Alright, just forget I said anything... I'll pick out the evidence to provide."

I walked up to them and looked at each of them. This one on the far right made my necklace glisten with a dim light, so I picked that one. A soldier heartless appeared and then disappeared.

"What in the world was that?" the queen asked.

"That's the real culprit, your majesty, Alice is innocent!" Sora said.

"Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: anyone who defies the queen is guilty!" the fat hippo angrily proclaimed.

"That's crazy!" Donald yelled.

"Seize them at once!"

I swung my arm and summoned the keyblade, "Come and die!"

The whole area changed. A small tower was the only thing that stood out and it was connected to the cage Alice was being held in. The cards flew everywhere and began attacking us. At one time, We attacked the tower until it was destroyed, bringing the cage down. The curtain rolled around and Alice was gone.

"She must have been kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald said.

"You fools! Find the one who's responsible for this! I don't care how!" The queen yelled and the cards scrambled into different directions. We went back to the forest to look for her but only found the Cheshire Cat.

"Have you seen Alice?" I asked.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" said the cat.

"Where'd they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way, that way? Does it matter? Left, Right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows." it said.

"Sorry, riddles were never my fancy. Try again." I put a hand on my hip.

"Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You may find shadows in the upside down soon!" he told us.

the cat told us to light the lanterns in both versions of the bizarre room. We did just that and soon the entire room was lit, cat appeared on the table.

"You'd have a better veiw from up here," he said. We climbed up on the table. "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, then that's to bad!" He exclaimed and I gasped, looking around.

When I looked up a giant heartless landed on the ground. It was red and black and its hands sounded like paper cracking when it moved them. It also was able to use fire.

"We can take it!" I yelled and they nodded.

We were mere ants compared to this one, but we seem to manage quite well. That's when I remember Sora can use that Ice magic. It wasn't like my Blizzaga, but it will do. I only glanced at him and we were thinking the same thing. We raised our keyblades up.

"Deep freeze!" we use what we had and it froze solid.

"We gotta smash it!" I said, waiting for a new crack. The moment there was one, we all yelled, 'now' and attacked it. It shattered all over the room. The tiny particiles of ice particiles of ice fluttered in the air, glistening in the lanterns' light. It was so beautiful. The dust of ice came to gather to form a crown. The boys stared in awe.

"Whoa!" they slurred.

"Riku would faint if he saw you right now!" Sora commented and I blushed.

"Ooooooh, who's Riku?" Donald teased.

Sora opened his mouth to answer, but I stopped him, "He's the one!"

"The one?" Goofy asked and I nodded, "Oh, so like a boyfriend! Well, if you love him, he did something right." I blushed a brighter red, as I played with my over-the-shoulder French braid.

"I knew it!" Sora suddenly shouted and jumped me into the heebie-jeebies.

I was about to smack him, But the doorknob yawned, "Must you be so loud? You wake me up." he yawned and we saw a sillouette of a keyhole. The tips of our keyblades glowed and a beam of light shot from them. Something sounded like closed.

"What was that?" Sora and I said in unison. He looked at me.

"You hear that? Sounds like something locked up." Goofy pointed out. A strange colored block fell from the doorknob. Goofy picked it up and examined it.

"This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir."

"Okay. I'll hold on to it." Donald said.

"Splendid. You're quite the heroes." we turned to that cat. "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness." he said, disappearing once more.

"Crap!" I felt like we failed to help someone when they really needed it.

"Let's get back to the ship!" Donald said, "We might find her in another world!"

"We gotta go to the entry point to return to our ship." Goofy explained.

 **a/n:** Right... one chapter bright and early!

Sora: good job, Rose!

Rose: thank you, thank you!

Piri: Hey, guys! look what I found! *holds up a Gamecube game*

Riku: Oh, Mario Kart Double Dash! Is that yours, Rose?

Rose: it's one of my favorite games! Brings so many memories... I don't own the franchise, though.

Sora: Can you teach us how to play? *puppy dog face*

Rose: *Rolls eyes* Fine...

Riku/Piri/Sora: Yeah!

Rose: Readers, I need Ideas for the Atlantica world! What should Piri have? I already have an idea for Halloween town...

Piri: I wanna be pretty!

Riku: You and I both know you are already beautiful!

Piri: Oh, you! * kisses with passion *

Sora/Rose: *face twist with disgust* Get a room, you two!


	10. Chapter 9

**a/n:** Hey, everyone! Guess who got Piri's picture up on DeviantArt? That's right... ME!!! Oui, why do I do that... Anyway, my account is the same name as my fanfic account.

Piri: Yeah, come and see me!

Riku: two guys, named LordTrigonstar and TwoFacedWolf, already favorited it.

Rose/Piri: Yeeeeeeaaah!

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Piri's** **POV**

I felt so whipped from that last battle, I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Princess, why don't you take a rest in the lower deck? It may not seem like it, but there's a room in the lower deck," Goofy suggested, "A-yhack! The bed's really comfy, too!"

I looked at Sora and he nodded, "Go ahead, sis! I'll wake you once we get to the next world." I yawned and glared at him. "I won't scream in your ear."

"You better not or I'll give you a black eye this time!" I threatened and he nervously laughed.

I climbed down the ladder into the spare room. I laid down and was out in the matter of seconds.

khkhkhkh

 **Riku's POV**

I managed to track down Sora and Piri. I used the dark corridor to teleport myself into the lower deck of the ship. I heard light breathing and she was peacefully sleeping.

I sighed in relief, 'She's okay!' I was worried she was lost or hurt. But she was safe. I walked over to her and just watched her. I wanted to wake her to show her I was alright... did she even want to see me?

Instead, I glanced over to the table next to her bed. It had her heart locket, her wayfinder, and a random marker. I picked up the marker and went to the mirror near the ladder.

'I can at least leave her a message...' I drew her and me share a paopu fruit. I went back to her bed. She always had one long bang in her face and told me she looked prettier with it. I would always laugh and push it out of the way and tell her she's beautiful with or without it.

I smiled at that memory while gently pushing the bang away from her. She moved slightly and moaned a little.

"Riku... don't go..." I heard her mumble, kind of sad. I realized she was only dreaming and laughed quietly. Even as kids, she'd say the most cutest things in her sleep. Although, she sounded kind of sad I was gone.

"I'm sorry. I can't stay, but I promise I'll see you soon." I said sadly and kissed her gently on the lips. I left to through the dark corridor, knowing she still wants to see me.

khkhkhkh

 **Piri's POV**

 _"I'm sorry. I can't stay but I'll see you soon."_ I felt a small amount of pressure on my lips. I snapped my eyes open and sat up.

"Riku?" I called out the the darkness of my room. I turned on the light and looked around. He wasn't there. Was I dreaming?

I sighed and Sora yelled from the top of the ladder, "Piri! We're coming up on another world!"

" 'Kay, be up in a second!" I yelled back. Just as I was about to climb up, I tripped over the marker that was supposed to be on the table. I stood up while shooting curse words at the marker. Then, it hit me; who moved it? I picked it up and placed it back on the table. I tied my wayfinder on the belt loop of my jean shorts and put my necklace on. I went to the mirror to the mirror to fix my braid. Instantly, I noticed something on it.

"PIRI!" I heard Sora yell.

"Hold on! I still need to get my hair done!" I half lied. Groaning was his response. "Don't get your heart briefs in a bunch," I smirked but quickly turned my attention back to the drawing. My eyes grew wide as I realized what it was; me and Riku sharing a paopu. I smiled and a tear of joy ran down my cheek. He was alive! He still cares about me!

"I love you too, baby..."

khkhkhkh

 **No one's** POV

They arrived at a place Piri felt like she been here. She crossed her arms and continued walking, thinking about this place in her memory. Sora, who was in front of her, stopped walking without her noticing. She ran into him and fell oon the ground. He turned around.

"Are you okay?" He laughed and helped her up. She pouted still thinking. "Seriously, what's wrong? Did you even notice in front of you?"

"Um... no..." He sweat dropped at this. "I was thinking..."

"About what?"

"Well-"

"Or, yet, who?" I looked at his face and he mouthed, 'Riku?' I slapped his shoulder and blushed.

"Now I am!" she sighed, "Besides that! I... think I've been here before."

"Oh yeah? What's it called?" Donald asked.

"It's...hmm..." she closed her eyes and a memory of a kid with black spikey hair and another one with orange hair. They were fighting Unversed along with her and Aqua. They were with a goat man. She gasped.

"Piri?" Goofy worried.

'Phil. Zack. Herc.' She grinned really bright, "Olympus Coliseum! I wonder if they are still here!"

"Wait-" Sora was stopped by Piri, who was already going into the lobby, "...aaannd she gone..."

"She's nuts!" Donald complained.

Sora smiled, "Come on, guys. Let's go!"

Sora pushed the lobby's doors open and Piri was looking around. Sure enough, the little satyr was there.

Sora walked up to Phil, who was focused on something else and slurred, "Ummm..." He was clearly freaked out.

"Good timing, give me hand will ya?" he said without looking, "Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

Sora nodded and tried to pushed it but apparently it weighed a ton. So Piri walked up to it, cracked her knuckles, and tried to move it herself but couldn't. Even when they tried it together, it wouldn't move.

Sora walked back to the Satyr again. "It's way too heavy." he whined.

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been a little-" he finally turned around and looked at Sora, "Oh, wrong guy. What're you doing here?"

"Ahem!" Piri grinned as Phil looked at her. He raised an eyebrow. "Phil! Don't you recognize me?"

Phil's jaw hit the floor, "Well, I'll be a hairless goat! Is that little Ri ?" she giggled at this.

"Hey! I'm not little!" Piri smirked.

"It is!" Phil smiled and stroked his goatee, "I know that heroine when I see her. So, have you come to part in the games?"

"No, just looking for some friends." Piri grinned then looked at Sora and the others, "Phil, this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Hiya." Sora said, grinning.

"What do you think, Phil? Is he hero material?" I asked with a giggle.

"Sora, here, is choosen by the keyblade like Piri." Goofy said.

"Yeah, and we're heroes, too." Donald said and she held back a snicker.

"That little runt? You gotta be kidding me!" Phil laughed his head off and Sora pouted at this.

"I fought plenty of monsters!"

"Yeah, Sora's strong!" Piri supported him.

"Then, how come that pedestal is still there?" Phil asked and and Pi huffed.

"Why don't you try it, then?" she smirked as she walked to it and sat on top of it, "I mean, if you think you're strong."

"You're on, kiddo!" he went over and tried his best.

"Have you started yet?" she looked at her finger nails with a smug look on her face. Sora covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"Okay, maybe it takes more than brawns. Let's see what you two got. I can't wait to see you two got," he turned to Piri, who was getting off the pedestal,"I can't wait to see you battle it out, sweet cheeks!"

"Phil, you Better watch!" Piri warned him with a glare, "You're trottin' on dangerous ground now!"

"Oh yeah?" he smirked, "How so?"

She still remembers that rainy day when her, Kairi, Riku, and Sora were spending the night at Kairi's when she was 12. long story short, Sora tried flirting with her and... well...

She smirked and called over to her poor spikey haired friend, "Hey Sora! Remember when we were having a sleepover at Kairi's?"

She didn't have to say anymore. He gulped and his face went pale as if he seen a ghost.

" 'Kay! I'm heading to the arena!" she _innocently_ giggled and ran that way.

After she was gone, Phil asked Sora, "What happened?"

"Just don't flirt with her unless you want to a broken leg."

 **A/N:** you enjoyed that-

Sora: Riku! Look out for that red shell! *is playing Double Dash with Riku and Piri*

Riku: *Gets hit by red shell* Piri, I thought you loved me!

Piri: Yeah, but you're team up with Sora!

Riku: So?

Sora: Riku, drive or let me! Piri's in front of us!

Rose: Ooookay, I think I'll let them play... -.-' Stay awesome!

Sora: Piri, why did you sto- *blue shell hits Them*

Sora/Riku: WHAT?!

Piri: bob and weave, boys...

Rose: *snickers* welcome to the rage zone!


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **No** **one's POV**

"You at half bad, kid!" Phil looked at Sora's results.

"Looks like I'm heading for the games!" Sora's fist pumped in air.

"Afarid not."

"Wak! Why not?" Donald demanded.

"Yeah! You seen them out there! They're really good!" Piri crossed her and tapped her foot.

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes!" the bluette counted on her fingers and snorted, trying not to laugh at Phil's count problem. Phil looked at her, "Little Ri, here knows what it takes!"

She widened her eyes, "I... I do?"

"Well, yeah!" he motioned her to come here. She knelt down and he whispered in her ear, "You know the strongest weapon ain't a keyblade, right?" she nodded. "Then, what do you think it is?"

"The measure of a true hero isn't a simple weapon, it the heart behind them." she unconcessly said quietly. Her necklace glew a little and Piri transformed into a tall young woman, who had hair like hers but was to her knees and her eyes were brown. "Right, Phil?"

Phil and the boys gasped but the saytr knew her. She trained here for her Mark of Mastery exam under orders from Master Yen Sid. "Anzu?" she sadly smiled and shook her head. She turned back into Piri.

She opened her eyes, "Wow! My necklace can gleam, can't it, Sora?" she was completely unaware of why he was standing there with his mouth was wide.

"Um... yeah... I guess?" Sora was at a loss for words. Who was that?

She raised an eyebrow and Phil continued talking, "Anyway, I could tell by the time she first arrived here ten years ago. Here, take this, Piri!" he hand her a pass. She frowned at this.

"What about my friends?"

"Sorry, can't help ya there." Phil stroked his beard.

"Then I'm not gonna!"

"WHAT?!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy practically yelled.

"But you won't get stronger, sis!" Sora said.

"You'll need the extra practice! You usually depend on us and can't do anything without us!" Donald said.

"Gee, Thanks a lot, Donald," she said with saracasm in every word.

"Come on, you can survive without us! Play in the games," Sora and the king's lackeys failed to see the heartbreak written in the girl's face. "We'll be back for you!" With that, they left.

Piri sighed and Phil growled, "Boy, howdy! Those boys are stubborn!"

She only put up a convincing smile, "You have no idea..."

"We've got a few til the games start. So... you can train if you want." he went to the rules board. She nodded and headed that way.

khkhkhkh

 **Piri's** **POV**

I ran out there and looked around, finally back at the arena. I still remember Aqua defeating this huge Ice monster, who was summoned from a black toga and blue flames for hair. His scent was hard to forget, even though I forgot his name, the scent of darkness and fire. I also never forgotten that anger I felt when he called me Blueberry Pie.

She frowned and summoned my keyblade, "You better hope I never see you again..." I thought further back... his name was... was... "Hades..." I smirked as I remembered; one down more to go.

"Congrats! You found more of your memories!" Her blood began to boil and her teeth clenched. She turned and saw **_him_**.

"Speak of the devil..." she said saracastically, "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing..." he smiled, "I saw you and came to ask- how's your sister?"

"Go jump off a cliff!" I ignored his question and glared, "I know you want something!"

"Alright, then let's cut to the chase: you wanna see your boy don't you?" I gasped and nearly dropped my keyblade at this. How did he know?

I shook my head, "How do you know that?"

"Did you forget who I am? I am lord of the dead. Comes with the job, you know everyone."

"Well, I didn't remember til I stepped in the arena." she crossed her arms.

"Right..." I can tell Hades was getting impatient, "Look, do you want to see him or not?"

I looked away and slightly blushed, "The thing is, I do want to see him! It's just I really can't leave until Sora-"

"Eh, don't worry! You'll be back before you know it!" red flags went up in my head.

"What do you want?" I stepped back.

"I just wanna see you happy," he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I quickly slapped it away and snapped at him, "I'm sure you do, but I can't! So, get out of my hair!"

He 'hmphed' , "Wow! Okay, fine! Have it your way..." he smirked, "princess." he left alone with a chilling fact: he knew what I was. I dropped my keyblade and ran to the lobby. There, I was greeted by a friendly face.

"Hey, sis!" none other than Sora's face. I glared and looked away. "Uh... please don't be-"

"Mad? Don't be mad?" I slapped his shoulder and he yelped. "I have every right to be mad! You were going to leave me! What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh yeah," he pulled out a pass and handed it to Phil.

"How'd you get this?" he asked.

"Can we enter the games, now?" he disregarded the question with his own.

"Well, I guess so. But we start with the preliminates." He said.

We headed to the arena, ready to take any challenge. Phill gave Sora a thunder spell for good luck. We blew through it, no problem.

"You're no heroes yet, but ain't half bad!" Phil told them, "Aren't you lucky I'm here to coach ya." I quietly and dryly laughed at this.

'You didn't want anything to do with them,' I rolled my eyes, placing a hand on my hip.

That's when a strange but familiar guy walked by and looked down at me. He suddenly gasped, "Ri?" I tilted my head. "It's me, Cloud!"

"Cloud?" I raised an eyebrow and yet again my necklace gleamed. He turned into a younger boy with a black muscle shirt and blue jeans. A tear ran down my face and I smiled, "Storm Cloud! Oh my god, it's you!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm grateful you remember me." he put and small smile, but I'll take what I can get. It's really hard to get him to smile.

"How could I forget? You saved me and helped me find my sister back home!" I grinned.

"Hey!" we turned our heads to Sora, who was crossing his arms, "What's going on?"

"Oh! Uh... Sora, Donald, Goofy, this is Cloud!" I smiled and grabbed his arm. I looked up at his face. It was all calm and deadpan, as usual, but he was blushing. He gently unweaved his arm.

"I gotta go and get ready for the games." he walked away.

"Hey, maybe will get to face each other! I'll beat you!" I boasted.

"Heh, we'll see," he smirked, "You never change, Ri."

"Something tells me he's going to be hard to beat," Phil said.

"We can take him!" I confedently said, grabbing my right wrist behind my back.

We blew through the 2nd match easy-peesie.

"Say, you two are better than I thought! Wish he was here to see this." Phil said.

"You mean Herc?" he nodded at this.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if there ever was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father." He After going through three rounds, we went back over to Phil.

khkhkhkh

The next match was relatively easy. Finally, we reached the last match. The boys were tired so I told to go watch the stands. That's when Phil told me I was battling Cloud. He was tougher than I thought he would be. Definitely different from the two bosses me and the guys faced.

He blocked my keyblade strike and knocked me back. I sensed his darkness growing more and more, "I thought you said you were going to beat me."

I panted as my energy level was getting low, "Not done yet!" I threw my key at him, throwing him off balance. I used my Light Slash. The wave of light clashed into him and he flew back into a pillar behind. Hell, I thought I killed him- he had his eyes closed and he wasn't moving. "Cloud?"

He slowly opened one eye snd smiled, "You... really strong..." he stood up and bowed his head, "Thanks for battling with me."

"You did it!" Sora cheered and I turned to him. He was pumping a fist in the air. I waved to the crowd, who cheered.

I felt a shove and fell to the ground. I got up, quickly, and shot around only to see Cloud got flattened by huge hell hound with three heads.

I jumped back, "Cloud!"

All three of the head lunged for me. One of the heads grazed my right leg when I tried to escape the attack. I landed and felt it snap. I screamed in pain, falling to the side and the ground.

"PIRI!" everyone yelled.

Then, all three heads attacked me again as I held my hand out, waiting for impact. It never came. A guy was in front of me holding the beast back. One look at that orange hair, I knew it was Herc. But he was older and had more muscles. I sighed in relief.

"Herc!" Phil and I exclaimed.

"Phil, get them out of here!" he said.

Sora ran to my side and helped me up. I threw my arm over his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. I blushed at this.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you to the lobby!" we rushed to there. He gently picked me up and placed me on the pedestal we were trying to move earlier.

"Thanks for that, Sora!" I sweetly smiled.

"Phew! That was close! Are you okay, Ri?"

"Of course!" I slowly stood up and walked forward. My leg felt it was on fire. I groaned in pain and leaned against the pedestal.

Sora growled, "You're **_NOT_** okay!"

Phil gave me a wrap, which Sora put on, and looked to the doorway, "That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld."

"Hades!" I growled and stood straight up, ignoring the pain, "He has something to do with this! Herc can take that hell ho-" I was stopped by a loud roar that scared all of us. Donald jumped in Goofy's arms, Goofy widened his eyes, and Sora and I hugged each other. Phil began to worry about Hercules.

"Maybe I should go check on him.."

I pulled away from the hug and summoned Rainfell, "I gotta help! I can still fight."

"Gwarsh, I think you should sit this one out," Goofy said. I felt my anger rising.

"Goofy's right, you need to-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped at him and ran to the arena with them calling after me.

khkhkhkh

 **Sora's POV** Piri ran to the arena. She looked like she was in pain but she still went.

"Come on!" we quickly ran to the arena and to Pi's side.

"Go to the lobby, Herc!" Piri told Hercules, "We got this! Just take care of Cloud, 'kay?"

"Alright!" he smiled, "It's good to have you back, Ri," and he ran off.

"Kids, I got two words of advice for ya: Attack!" I heard sis laugh.

"You got it, Phil!" she put a thumbs up.

This was very difficult to fight him. Cerberus was either snapping at us, shooting giant fireballs at us, or causing spouts of darkness to come out of the ground.

The demon dog swatted it's paw at me and knocked me into the column. I groaned as I slide down it. I could even say I tasted blood.

"SORA!" I heard Piri yelled and looked up at the beast. Piri jump in between us, "Light Bloom!" She exploded with light and started to spin. Volleys of light hit the beast. It soon became to much for it and he collapsed. She stopped spinning only to fall to the side. I caught her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she put a hand to her head, shaking her head... probably to become less dizzy. She then took off the wrapping off. The wound was gone.

She smiled, "Better than I was!"

I still helped her back to the lobby. Phil and Hercules both stood in front of us.

"Thus, I hereby dub thee Jr Heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to take part in the games. Further-" Donald cut Phil off.

"Hey! What do you mean, 'jr. heroes'?" he asked, sounding a bit angry and offended.

At least you're heroes, Donald!" sis commented, "Be grateful!"

"You're the one to talk!" I said, "Phil said you knows what it takes!"

"But in her defense, you guys don't know what it takes." Phil stroked his goatee.

"So, what does it takes?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourself. Just the way I did," Hercules told us.

"No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." I said with confidence.

"That's the spirit, Sora!" Piri cheered.

"Hold it! There ain't gonna games for a while. We got clean up from that last battle, first." Piri nervously laughed at this.

"Sorry."

"Alright, we'll be back!" I started to walk away until Pi stopped me.

"I think we should give the pedestal another go." I nodded in response. This time was different: Donald and Goofy helped push and it moved. Underneath was the keyhole to Olympus Coliseum. Me and Piri pointed our keyblades at it and seal it.

khkhkhkh

 **Piri's POV**

We walked back to the gummi ship and I seen Cloud walking to me.

"I'll be in the gummi in a second," I told Sora and ran over to him.

"Are you okay, princess?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me!" I hugged him and he hesiatated to hugged me back. "I gotta go, 'kay?"

"Hold on," he pulled away, "I'm sorry... for using the darkness against you, Ri."

I sighed and smiled at him, "Don't worry about it! You're still my Storm Cloud." I grinned a cheesy grin and he looked to the ground. I growled at this, " Hey! Learn to laugh! That way the darkness doesn't defeat you."

He chuckled, "I'm searching for someone. Hades promised to help," he muttered.

"I know Hades and he tried that on me," I sadly looked down, "He knew I was searching for him."

"For your light?" I nodded and blushed. He smirked, "He's always with you, where ever he is. You just got believe in it and never lose sight of it."

I looked up at him, "I think I understand. And same to you."

He smiled and nodded, "Thank you, i will." he walked passed me.

"How 'bout a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no magic or dark powers involved, just sword play." he stopped.

"Sounds tempting but..." he pushed his the spikes out of his face, "I think I'll pass." I giggled and ran back to the ship.

We went to another world, which was filled with animals. At first, Sora and Donald got into a fight. It caused us to crash and be separated. I was put with Sora. We meet a female researcher and a male hunter, even a man who was raised by gorillas! We were reunited with Donald and Goofy but the two were still mad at each. I chewed both of them out for not being grateful for not making up. They still were fighting. I shrugged it off for now and the the gorilla man led us to his family. We were stupid each to let the hunter with and he nearly killed an innocent gorilla. The researcher was highly pissed off when we told her what happened. He stormed away and soon we had to fight him. Shortly after defeating him, we closed a new key hole and another gummi block fell from it. The two stopped fighting, much to me and Goofy's relief, and we set our sights to Traverse Town.

 **a/n:** I hope you don't mind me skipping deep jungle. I think this pretty much sums it up, though... Next, ONWARD TO TRAVERSE TOWN!


	12. Chapter 11

**a/n:**

okay, BBS fanfic spoiler in these chapter. Geez, if Piri doesn't remember sooner, I think I will cry.

 **Chatper** **11**

 **No** **one's** **POV**

Again, the evil ones watched the princess and her friends.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" one asked.

"The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But the bait was too tasty for his own good." the leader said.

"Yeah, he got chomped instead!" the second said.

"A wear-hearted fool like him are no match for the heartless. But children are a problem, they found one of the keyholes." the third one said.

"Fear not, it'll take them ages to find the rest." the leader said, confidently, "Besides, they are blessfully unaware of our other plan."

"Yes, the princesses..." the thirds said.

"They are failing in our hands, one by one," she turned her attention to the five princesses they had in their hold; Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, and Alice. "Speaking of which, we need to have a special eye on the Princess of Memory and I know just the boy to do it..."

Everyone turned their heads to a certain someone who just entered the room.

khkhkhkh

 **Piri's** **POV**

I felt this unreal feeling in my heart as we walked through the streets of Traverse Town. I shivered and hugged myself.

"What's wrong, sis?" Sora asked me.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I think I might just be cold..."

"Do you need my jacket?" Sora asked.

"No, thanks anyway."

We walked all over Traverse Town but still no sign of Leon. Sora pointed at a block waterway.

"Why don't we go this way?" he suggested. It was sealed off, but if the four of as rammed into it. When we did, the bars busted. We went down the new path and saw Leon and Aerith.

"So, you found the keyhole," Leon said, asking in a way.

"Yeah. Our keyblades locked it automatically." Sora told them.

"Good." Aerith said.

"Every world among the stars has a keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of the world. There must be one in this town as well." Leon said.

"What makes you so sure?" I aasked.

"It was in Ansem's reports." Aerith told us.

"The heartless enter through keyhole and do something to the world's core." Leon said.

"What happens to the world?" Sora asked.

"In the sand, it disappears," Aerith said.

"WHAT?!" we exclaimed. Leon explained why our keys were so important. When we asked about the gummi block, Aerith suggested we ask Cid. Leon looked at me.

"Also, Piri!"

"Yeah?"

"Before you and I fought, did you ran into any heartless that didn't disappear after you beat them?" Leon asked me.

Sora interrupted, "There was this one heartless that jumped at her. Remember, Pi?"

I thought back. I did shoot one with a werid light, but it didn't disappear. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because, that same heartless has been wondering around... As if looking for someone." Aerith said and left momentarily. She come back with a with a heartless. It jumped from her arms and strated toward me. Sora stood in front of me and I gently nudged him out of the way.

"It's okay, Sora." I knelt down to the Shadow and started into its eyes. I got a glimpse of its memories; a little girl looking for her sister and losing her heart. I felt sorry for her.

"You must have done something to it. It kept wondering around in all the districts looking for you." Leon told me.

"This heartless was looking for me?" I asked and the heartless latched onto my leg. I picked it up and cradled it like a little baby. It tried to snuggle closer and it fell asleep. "You know, this heartless is kinda cute. I'll name her Amara."

"You're not bringing that thing with us!"

"Donald, that heartless doesn't seem dangerous. It won't hurt us." Goofy said.

"I don't care!" Donald yelled.

"Amara," I whispered and she looked at me, "Crawl into my shadow..." She nodded and jumped out of my arms, doing what she was told.

Donald glared, "Hey! No hiding in her shadow!" He took out his staff.

I summoned my keyblade and pointed at him, "Try me, duck boy!"

khkhkhkh

 **Sora's Pov** Piri cradled Amara like a little child as she was asleep and Piri rubbered behind her her antennae. Donald crossed his arms as we walked.

"Why do you threat it like a child?"

Piri growled in annoyance, "Well, first off, _she's_ lost _her_ heart when _she_ was looking for _her_ sister and-"

"Oh, how do you know?" Goofy and I gulped at this.

Almost instantly, I felt a dark aura from sis. "HELLO! PRINCESS OF MEMORY!"

his face was red with embarrassment. "Anyway, she was a little girl when it happened. That explains why it was a little heartless." I pouted at this.

"But, she sounds so young..."

Her aura seemed to become... calmer and more sad. "I find your heart one of these days, Amara... I promise." the sleeping heartless, who I was shocked to find asleep, slightly snuggled closer to her. Piri put on her sweet smile.

We finally arrived at Cid's shop and he explained that the gummi block we had was actually a navigation gummi. While he was installing it in our ship, we had to deliver a book to this old house.

"Can I see it?" Pi asked and a she grabbed it with her free hand.

khkhkhkh

 **Piri's POV** I couldn't help, but get a familiar feeling from it. We got to the third district and looked around for the fire symbol on the door.

"There it is!" Sora pointed out. Amara jumped out of my arms and disappeared into my shadow. I followed Sora and noticed the old house. It was kinda creepy. The front door was boarded so we had to go in a hole that was on the side. This whole place was empty. I sighed heavily.

"There's something about this musty place..." I turned around and saw... Riku! "Kinda reminds me of the secret place back home, where we drew each other?" he asked, smiling.

"Riku?" I asked, reach out for him. But my hand went right through him. Right, another illusion...

"Piri?" I turned to Goofy with a fake grin.

"Nothing." I said.

"Well, well!" we turned to see an old man dressed like the wizard back in Radiant Garden and he... Wait! that was him! "You arrived sooner then I thought!"

I grinned, "Merlin!"

"My goodness, is that little Ri?" I nodded.

"I've been working on my magic, too!" I giggled.

"I sense you do have power in you!" he laughed a little, "My, my! What a lovely lady you turned out to be."

"Thanks, Mer!" I curtsied and thurned to my friends, "Everyone, this is Merlin! Magic and other sorcery are his speciality! I also heard he gave one my friend, Terra, a book."

"Yes," He snapped his fingers and the book in my hands levitated to him. "This book is the same one and so I kept it for him." I knew that book felt familiar!

Merlin decided to help Sora with his magic. I decided to wait outside for them. I went to leave, but a voice stopped.

"One moment door." a voice said. A light flashed and in front of me appeared a rotund, elderly woman with grey hair, pale skin, and a long, white wand. she was dressed in a lavender cloak with a hood and a pink interior. She also had a pink bow just under her neck. She smiled, "Do you remember me?"

I thought hard. An image of her, a girl in a blue dress, and two little mice. She was from the Castle of Dreams: Cinderella's world. I smiled and hugged her, "Fairy Godmother!"

"I'm glad to see you've grown into such a beautiful young woman," I blushed at this. A memory flashed through my head:

 _I watched as Aqua danced with Terra and sighed._ _"Want a man like Terra!" I mumbled._ _"Don't worry young one," I turned to see the Fairy Godmother, "You'll find your one soon. If you believe in yourself and your dreams, you will be ready for love." she waved her wand and used her magic to change me from a five year old to a fifteen year old. She dressed me like a princess. I was dancing with someone, but I couldn't see his face._ I wiped a tear from my face, "Thank you, Fairy Godmother."

 **a/n:** Yeah... I couldn't resist a Aqua X Terra moment! X3 I think that would work... other then... you know... Anyway, I hope you don't mind the spoiler and I hope you the Chapter! I haven't said this in a while, so... **_STAY AWESOME!!!_**


	13. Chapter 12

a/n: I don't own anything... *finishes off sea-salt ice cream*

Piri: She created me, so no one else can use me without her permission! *Watches audience carefully*

Riku: Don't scare them off! How are we suppose to tell about our story?

Piri: We can always find another audience!

Rose: *Slams her head into the desk*

Sora: I think you kill our writer. *sweat drops*

Riku: It's okay, lovebug... no one will use you. *Piri nervously laughs*

Rose: *Raises head* please enjoy the chapter.

Sora: She lives! *Evily laughs*

Piri/Riku/Rose: O.o'

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **Piri's** **POV**

I walked out of Merlin's house and back to third district. Then, these two soldier heartless in front of me. They jumped at mme before I could summon my keyblade. I closed my eyes forcefully until I heard a hissing sound, then, silence. I didn't open my eyes automatically. but they shot open once I heard a familiar voice.

"There you are, lovebug!" said the person. Tears welling up in my eyes. I looked to see it was Riku, but how could I be sure?

"Ri-Riku, I-is that really you? Not a dream or an internal torment?" I asked and he laughed at me. He held out his arms out for me, gesturing for a hug.

"Come and find out." he said. It was him!

"Riku!" I tackle him into a hug. "I'm glad you're here!" I suddenly worried about him, "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" I pushed my hand against his forehead, "Are you dizzy?"

"Lovebug, I'm-"

"How about your stomach? Any rumbling feelings?"

"Piri, I'm fine!" he tilted my chin up.

"But-"

"I said I'm alright. No harm done... right?" I grinned and hug him again.

"I glad you're okay," I mean he was still taller than me, but I tip-toed to kiss him. When he kissed back, I felt so much weight being lefted off me. I truly believed I was in heaven.

"Piri!" Sora called. We broke apart just as Sora, Donald, and Goofy showed up. "There you a- Riku!" he ran up to him and kinda pulled on his face to see if he was real. I snickered at this.

"Hey! Cut it out!" he swatted his hands away.

"I'm not dreaming this, right?" Sora asked.

I throw my arms around Riku's arm, grinning. "His really here, Sora!"

"Riku!" Sora said with joy. But then he gasped. "Wait! Where's Kairi?"

"She isn't with you?" Shit... Kairi was still out there by herself? What was she supposed to do if she ran into any heartless? "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, maybe she's looking for us now!"

"In that case, we need to find her!" I said, "We'll be together, all four of us!"

"Yeah. You just leave everything to me. I know this-" We both heard a hiss from behind Riku and seen Sora killed a heartless.

"Leave it to who, now?" he said with a smug voice.

"Show off!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sora, what did you-?" he was interrupted by none other than the show off.

""We've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with there help," he explained.

"Who are they?"

"Ahem. My name is-"

"We've visited so many worlds, looking for you!" Donald grumbled when I stopped him.

"Really? Well, what do you know... I never would have guessed." I raised my eyebrows at this. What did he mean by that?

"Oh, guess what! Sora and Piri are keyblade masters." Goofy said and I shook my head.

"keyblade _wielders_!"I corrected, "We still need to take the Mark of Mastery exam in order to become real masters. Don't take that term lightly!" I said and they nodded.

"So this is a keyblade?" Riku asked, holding up the Kingdom Key. How did he...?

"Hey! Give that back." Sora demanded and went to grab it, but Riku jumped back, causing Sora to fall on his face. Riku held it above his head and examined it.

"Catch!" Riku tossed it back to him.

"Are you coming with us?" I giggled, "It will be fun! Plus, you get to see other worlds, too!"

"Got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!" Sora said, excitedly. I grinned until I seen Riku's eyes. It was full of, not only anger, but jealousy... pure jealousy. Was I the only one seeing this?

"Forget it!" Donald said.

"Oh, come on! He's our friend!" Sora whined.

"I don't care!" Donald said.

"Well I do!" I stated, getting irritated by the minute, "If he's not coming with, I'm not taking another step!"

"He's gone!" Goofy said. I turned around and saw Riku has indeed disappeared.

"Not again! Riku? Riku, where are you? RIKU!" I cried out but he didn't answer. I sighed and looked to the ground, tears hitting the ground. Why did he leave?

"Nice going!" Sora said to Donald before running to comfort me, "Hey! Don't cry, sis!"

I glared at him, "I'm not crying! I'm just happy he's not hurt or anything." I walked passed him, "Besides, Maybe if I were to believe we'll see him again, maybe a miracle will happen, right?"

"Yeah!" Sora put his hands behind his head, "Hry, maybe we'll run into Kairi soon!" I giggled at this.

"I knew you would say that!" I turned to him. He wasn't blushing but I was going to, "And maybe she'll share the Paopu Fruit with you!" he gulped and blushed, nervously laughing.

Amara come out of my shadow and jumped into my arms. Her eyes were full of worry.

I rubbed behind one of her antennas, "It's okay, Amara." she hugged me like a little child. As I hugged back, I said, "We'll find Kairi, Riku, and your heart, that's a promise I won't break."

"Let's go to Leon's house." Donald said and we did so.

They told us how a witch named Maleficent had used heartless to overrun and destory their world. Maleficent was the exact same witch who used Terra to take Princess Aurora's light! Even after, she tried to kill me and Aqua- AS A DRAGON! I growled at the thought of her and Sora toke notice. He held my hand and smiled, trying to make me feel better.

khkhkhkh

 **Riku's POV**

I watched as my so called "Best Friend" held Piri's hand. Maleficent was right; Sora trying to steal her from me.

"You see? Just as told you, while you toiled away to find your dear friend and the girl you treasure, they simply replaced you with new friends. Evidently, they value them more than they do you. You're better off without tthat wretched boy and that troublesome girl." she told me.

"That 'troublesome girl' has a name! Piri is mine and I'm hers. She would never replace me!" I snapped at her.

"Oh? You have that much faith in her?" I nodded without delay, "Come with me. I can help find what you're looking for."

I looked back at them, "I know you won't replace me. And I know you consider _him_ family. But Sora thinks of you more than friends... he loves you. I'll get you for this, Sora."

 **a/n** Sorry this is a short chapter. I did this at school so... yeah, you get the point.


	14. Chapter 13

**a/n:** Hey everyone! This chapter will change everything! ...No, just kidding. It will be important to the plot, though. Piri will remember two special friends/ cousins. And she meets an unexpected master... not saying which one! I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 13**

 **Piri's** **POV**

Aerith gave me a familiar bracelet. The bracelet had a black heart in the middle but the hearts on the side were silver. ( **a/n The bracelet in the cover of this fanfic** ) I felt like I have seen it before.

"This bracelet was left in the first district where you guys left." Leon said, leaning against the wall, "Is it yours?"

"Well, it feels familiar..." I put it on and closed my eyes. I blocked out everyone around me and everything went black.

There was a girl with pink hair in a side ponytail. she had blue eyes and cat earrings. She had on a red, mini tartan skirt with lace on the end of it and a white botton-up tank top with a collar. over that was a white, see through jacket. She had knee high black socks and gray wedge trainors.

"Who-?" I stopped talking when another girl came into view. She had a Radiant Garden guard uniform, but had messy pink hair and the same blue eyes as the first girl.

"Ri..." they both said. Their voices... the one with the ponytail sounded like me. Well, my voice was a little bit higher. That's when I realized; the two people in front of me were... people that I know.

"Please, can I get your names?" the one in the uniform walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm afarid you'll have to figure it out on your own." The other girl pouted at this.

"Aw, we can at least give her a hint, sis!" the 'sis' rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "My name starts with an 'S'. And hers is-"

"An 'L'," she finished. Their figures disappeared and I was left alone. I felt my conscious come back.

"Look, she's waking up!" Goofy's voice rang out. My eye sight became more clear. Sora was holding me and Donald and Goofy were on the other side of me.

I blinked a couple of times, "What happened?"

"You stopped after you put that bracelet on," Donald said.

"Did you remember anything?" Goofy asked and I looked at Sora. His face looked like a curious child's.

I sat up and looked at the jewelry given to me, "This thing was given to me by two girls. I think they are important to me... but I can't remember there name."

"Well, at least you remember that much!" Sora grinned.

"Starts with an 'S' and 'L'... that's the hints I got!" I said to them then I thought more. They did look familiar. And the guard's hand did have a familiar touch... "I got it! They are my cousin and they lived with my grandma, Akira!"

"Okay, and their names?" I saw what Sora was trying to do.

"...Serah... and Lightning!" Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith gasped at this.

khkhkhkh

 **Sora's POV**

As we walked through the Second district looking for the keyhole, Piri explained that this Serah and Lightning was a part of her family. They lost their parents and their grandmother toke care of them until Lightning said she would take care of both herself and her younger sister. She joined the guard to a place called Radiant Garden, the place where they lived. Serah became a teacher and thought kids, including Piri, about the light and darkness. She said she went home with Serah one time and told her grandmother about the light and darkness.

I smiled, "I'm glad you remember them!"

She sadly smiled and looked at the ground, "I am, too..."

"Sis..." she started to glow. I widened my eyes, "Uh... Why are you glowing?"

She looked at her hands and gasped, "Sora!" she disappeared.

"Wak! What just happened?" Donald exclaimed.

"Where'd she go?" Goofy asked, looking at me.

I looked up at the starry sky, "Not you too..."

khkhkhkh

 **Piri's POV**

The light faded and I saw I was in another world. This one wasn't anything like the previous worlds I had been to. It was small and there was a tower. I haven't been here, but it feels like my sister was here before. I went inside the tower to investigate.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud and went up the spiral staircase. Damn, who lives here? There was at least a thousand of them before I reached to the last door and knocked on it.

"You may enter." a gruff and deep voice answered.

I opened the door and walked into the room. There, sat a rather severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long grey beard that parts down the middle. The hat he had on was cone-shaped and blue with yellow stars and a yellow cresent moon. He wore long, billowing blue robes with sky blue linings. He was kind of intimidating. "Do not be afarid."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Master Yen Sid, a powerful sorcerer that knows the properties of the keyblade. I thought Master Eraqus, Xehanort, and, of course, your mother and father. Do you remember them?"

"Anzu... and Isao..." I gasped at what I said, "That's right! Aqua, Lightning, and Serah told me about them... but didn't get to meet my dad and mom... when she gave birth to me."

Yen Sid smiled and nodded, "I can sense your memories are faded. However, they are coming back. Your powers have something to do with that."

"But what caused them to be faded?" I asked.

"I predict it was Master Xehanort himself. He knows you can interfere with his plans." he said and I clenched my teeth together. I remember he was the one who changed Vanitas and tried to get him to kill me and Aqua. Deep down, I know Vanitas wouldn't harm me.

"Okay, so I know mom chose me to be the princess of memory, but I still don't understand why..."

"She sensed that balanced heart of yours." he simply explained.

"But, didn't she have one?" he shook his head 'no'.

"She knew one day you will be ready for this honor, but it also can harm you." I tilted my head. "I understand you are chosen. However, I'm not the only one who knows that. I dread you to be careful. Such knowledge can bring you protection, but it can also bring harm to you and your friends."

I gasped, "My friends? I can deal the pain, but... my friends? I need to go back! I need to find Kairi and Riku before anything else happens!"

"I could not pinpoint Kairi's location. Her whereabouts are shrouded in darkness. Riku, on the other hand, is being lead astray by the evil fairy, Maleficent."

My eyes widened as the thought of Terra being controlled by that witch... but Riku, my love? "What has she done to him?"

"She lead him to believe you and Sora replaced him and Kairi with Donald and Goofy." he said. " He saw you two with them. That's what is causing him to believe it."

"I can't leave them because of that. But I also can't stop loving Riku!" I looked to the ground.

"Yes, he does love you and you might be able to save him from being a pon to the darkness. But be on your highest guard." he warned.

I sighed, "I need to find him. As well as Kairi, my dad, the two Farron sisters, and grandma and grandpa Ice cream. Is Sora and the others still at Traverse Town?" he nodded. "May I go back?"

"There's one more thing." he stopped me, "Besides the matters I pointed out to you, I've leaded you here to undergo the mark of mastery exam."

I raised my right hand and summoned Rainfell, "But this keyblade isn't mine- it's my sister's. I don't understand why I have it even."

"After she gained the power of Master Eraqus' keyblade, she didn't need that one anymore."

"That memory I saw... of the master being struck down... was real?" he closed his eyes and bowed his head. I glared at the ground and whispered, "It was _his_ fault! All of Master Xehanort's doing... no, he doesn't even deserve that title!" I dismissed my key and looked up, "Put me up to it. I'm doing this for my friends and fami-"

Another weird thing happened; my eyesight became blurry and I closed my eyes. My head started to hurt as I seen a vision.

 _"Don't play dumb. Sora. He's been trying to steal you from me." Riku said._

 _"How can you even think that!" he pinned me down onto a nearby bed._

I gasped and opened my eyes. My heart was pounding and I could say it was in my stomach. What was that? I shook my head.

"You saw memories?" Yen Sid asked.

"I... I don't think so... I was with Riku..." I gulped, "In some place I never seen before."

His eyes widened and his face paled, "But that could only mean..."

"What? What's going on?"

"I need further analysis. You still need to take the Mark of Mastery exam." before I can ask what I need to do, he waved his hand and I ended up in another place. I looked around. What was this gloomy place? There was nothing here but water, sand, and darkness... a dark beach.

khkhkhkh

 **No one's POV**

Back at the tower, Master Yen Sid got up and walked over to one of his bookshelves and pulled out a book. The cover read, "The Fate of the Radiant Garden's Prophetess." and had a half white and black heart on it. The master read it and gasped.

"She has seen the future. How was I not aware of this?" he put the book down on the table and sat down, "The prophetess has a balanced heart and gains the power of seeing things that are yet to happen if she is given an ability that has something else to do with the timeline." he closed the book and continued talking to himself, "She can see memories, thanks to her mother, but that would also mean..." he paused and looked down, "...Piri."

 **A/N:** We finally get more info on the princess. But somethings up... next chapter, the mark of mastery exam! What will happen?


	15. Chapter 14

**AN:** I guess I should have warned you about her being related to final fantasy characters that aren't in Kingdom Hearts yet. Don't take that wrong, I don't know if Light will be there or not...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy! So with out further ado, let's a do it... *Everyone face palms*

 **Chapter 14**

 **No** **one's** **POV**

Meanwhile, back on the beach where she was at, Piri walked alone and along the shore.

"What am I supposed to-" she felt a presence behind her and turned around to see herself, but with a black braid and red eyes. She had an evil smirk on her face.

"What's the matter? Afarid of your own shadow?"

Piri gasped and stepped back, "Amara?"

"I guess you really are stupid!" I growled at this. "I'm trapping her from you. She can't ever wake up... unless..." She grinned and Piri jumped back, summoned her keyblade. The girl only laughed in amusement, "Man, are you jumpy! Okay, tell you what; if we battle and you win, I'll let your pet go." Piri's gripped on Rainfell only grew tighter. "Lose, and you both will stay here with me and the darkness."

"She's not a pet! Amara is a friend and I can relate to her!" Piri pointed at her the the key, "My friends and family are my power- and I'm theirs! If you expect me to relax while they're in trouble, damn you!"

She laughed very loud, "Why would you need friends when you have darkness? Unlike you, I accept the darkness! So why won't you?" she levitated of the ground and darkness surrounded the blackette's hands.

"I have things worth fighting for!" she lunged forward to attack and the darkside put a dark barrier around herself. The blade bounced off and recoil went through Piri's arms.

"Ooooh, I get it! You're afarid of the dark, aren't you?" Piri shook her head at this and glared.

"Not while I have my friends and family to fight for!"

"You don't have to lie." she teleported with darkness somewhere else. Her voice still rang out, "I am your darkness and I know everything about you!"

She appeared in front of her and kicked her, sending her back. Piri skidded back on her feet. soon after charged forward.

It was really hard fighting this girl since she kept disappearing and she was scared. She refused to show it and still fought.

Piri, who was extremely exhausted, was shoved back from a dark attack and the darkside of herself taunted her. "Your fate shall be left to the darkness."

"I DECIDE MY FATE!" she shouted back and lifted her key in the air. Eight balls of light circled the tip. The bluette clung them at Darkside and she roared in pain.

khkhkhkh

 **?'s** **POV**

I sat in the sand wondering how to get back to the real world. Sounds of fighting suddenly filled the air and I went to check it out.

"I DECIDE MY FATE!" I gasped; that voice belong to Piri! I ran faster and came to two girls, one being was her, fighting each other. I hid behind a rock.

Piri's hair glowed in the dark realum's moon rays as she jumped back and pointed her keyblade at blackette. I double took and got a closer look at her key. It was my old one! The girl really was my sister!

"Prism Rain!" she yelled and salvos of rainbow colored orbs hit the the blackette. I smirked: she remembered the shotlock I tought her and Lightning.

The other girl fell to her knees and smirked, "You've won... or so you thought." she started to faded, "Amara's free, but I'm still your darkness and I will be back! I'll always come back."

After she was gone, Piri dismissed her key and laid back, heavily breathing. I couldn't take it anymore.

"PIRI!" I yelled as I ran up to her.

"Aq...ua...?" I hushed her and healed her with all I can. All her cuts and bruises were gone. She smiled at me and hugged me, "You're okay!"

I hugged back, "I think we've ggot this backwards! What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"Aqua! It's really you..." she cried into my shoulder.

I pulled away, "You still haven't answered my questions, missy! What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"I'm taking the Mark of Mastery exam. I'm going to be a master... like you."

A tear of joy ran down my face and I did my best to smile, "You're growing up so fast. Wait til we get home and tell them all about this. Tell me, who sent you here?"

"Master Yen Sid." at that she began to glow and she gasped, "He's calling me back!"

"What? No!" she began to disappear and I took her hand, "Reese!"

Her face was sad as mine and she sadly smiled, "Don't worry! I'll come back for you somehow!"

She vanished. I fell to my knees and cried, "PIRI! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

khkhkhkh

 **Piri's** **POV**

I was back at the tower and tears fell down my face. Of course who won't be sad if they got separated from their siblings. Amara jumped into my arms and embraced me tightly as if she was saying thank you.

"What happened?" Yen Sid asked.

"I defeat my darkside." I looked at the shadow heartless in my arms. "She said she trapped Amara in a deep sleep. When I defeated her, I guess I freed her."

"Why were you crying?" he asked.

"I... I saw my sister... sir." I thought back to the dream I had. She said where she was. "Why was I sent to the realum of darkness?"

"It was to draw out the darkness in you." He then smiled, "I would like to congratulate you!"

"On what?" I asked.

"On showing me the mark of mastery. You resisted the darkness and freed a friend from an endless sleep. Piri, I name you a true keyblade master."

I held my hand and placed them on my heart, "Aqua... I did it!"

"I prompt you to be careful. I sense you still fear the darkness-"

"With all do respect, sir, but I really don't!" I said, placing a hand on my hip. He nodded.

"Of course, but you can still fall to it. Just keep your resistance high and be on guard." I nodded in response. "Now, I think it's time for you to be getting back to Sora, won't you say?"

I laughed, "Yeah. We wouldn't want him to fall asleep, being the lazy little brother he is. It's my job to keep him on his toes. Thanks for everything, Master Yen Sid." I curtsied just before he sent me back to Traverse Town.

 **A/N:** done! Really good fight scene if I do say so myself!

Sora: Can you post one more be the day's out? *Puppy dog face*

Rose: Don't you even!

Piri: Pleeeeeeaaaasse! *Bunny noses*

Rose: A puppy dog face and a bunny nose!? Noooo! *rans away screaming and bumps into Riku* Riku, help me!

Riku: Actually... *grabs Rose by the wrists and looks at Piri*

Piri: *nods*

Riku: *nods back and leans closer to Rose's face* Would you do it for... this? *kiss*

Rose: *pulls away* Okay! Okay! You guys win!

Sora/Piri/Riku: Yeah!

Rose: You guys are mean!


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Since I'm not being forced to make another chapter by my brother and of course my OC's friends... *cough* let's continue!

 **Chapter 15**

 **Piri's** **POV**

I looked around and seen I was in the first district. I was in front of this shop and, no reason except for curiosity, went in. There was three little ducks.

"Hey! Does she look familiar to you guys?" the one in a green hoodie said and the other two nodded.

"Of course! I remember her!" The one with the red hoodie said.

"Yeah! Uncle Scrooge talked about her, too! She's the Princess of Memory!" the last one in blue said. I gasped in realization; these were Uncle Scrooge McDuck's three cute nephews!

"Oh, you guys must be Huey, Duey, and Lou-" I turned to a certain corner of the shop to find a certain ponytailed pinkette. I can't believe it... one of my dearest cousins, here looking for a weapon. "SERAH!"

She turned her head and her breathe hitched in her throat, "R-Reese? Am I dreaming?" she walked up to me and cupped my cheek, staring deep into my eyes. She gasped and hugged me, "I... can't believe it!"

"I... I'm glad you're... okay!" I hugged her back, still in shock.

She forcefully pulled back, "Where have you been!? You had grandma and us worried! We haven't heard anything from you or Aqua!"

"S-Serah, calm down! I-"

"Tell me where you were these last ten years!" she demanded.

"Well-" I heard Sora screaming come from outside, "Sora!"

"That sounded like it came from the second district!" she said.

I ran out of the shop with Serah following me close behind, hoping we weren't to late. When we got there, the same heartless me, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were fighting was alive and attacking them.

The only part was the torso and the head. it was about to attack until I jumped in front of the exhausted Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Piri!" they said in relief.

"Serah! Get them healed!" while she did that, I aimed and charged up my next move. "Prism Rain!"

The attack collided with the heartless and killed it. A heart flew from the neck area.

"Good! And stay dead!" I yelled and turned around but was tackled to the ground by the brown haired boy.

"Sis! Are you alright?" he pulled me into an uncomfortably tight hug.

"Sora... can't breathe..." I cried.

"Oh... sorry..." he let go and helped me up with a nervous laugh. He than looked at Serah, "So this is Serah?" he asked and I nodded.

"Serah Farron, if you please," she frowned, "Who are you guys?"

"Ahem. I'm Donald and this is Goofy!" Goof waved at her with a friendly smile.

"And I'm-" I threw my arm over his shoulder.

"This is Sora! One of the friends that stayed with me when I was put back in Destiny Islands!" Serah's mouth formed an 'o.'

"I thought you were with your sister! Where is she?" I sighed at this.

"I... I..." I couldn't form a sentence.

"Please tell me!" it was as if a dagger went through my heart.

"She's... in the realum of darkness..." everyone except for Sora gasped.

"She's... gone..." Serah fell to her knees. I helped her up

"Don't worry! I'm going get her out some day, just you wait and see!" She smiled.

"Oh, by the way, where'd you go, sis?" Sora asked and got nervous when Serah gave him a glare.

"Serah, stop that!" she hmped and turned around. "And Sorry Sora, but it's confidential." he tilted his head and I rolled my eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have used a big word... It's a secret!" I teased, while putting a finger up to my lips.

"Aw, come on!" he whined and crossed his arms.

"It'd take too long to explain. Right now, we need to close that keyhole and find Riku and Kairi."

the keyhole was in the middle of the district's fountain. Me and Sora closed it.

"Serah, we need to go-"

"Say no more, Piri." she hugged me, "Can you look for my sister while you're out there?"

I gasped but nodded, nonetheless, "We'll find her!"

She snapped her head to Sora, "You better take care of Reese for me!"

"Serah..." I whined.

"Bring her back in one piece, got it?" Sora's face was pale and he waved his hands in front of him.

I grabbed his arm with red cheeks, "Come on, Sora," and dragged him to the gummi ship with Donald and Goofy behind us.

"Man, she's protective!" Goofy said.

"And slightly scary!" Donald shivered.

"You can say that again! I definitely seen a bit of relation of Piri in her," Sora said with his hands behind his head.

"Just wait until we find Lightning. If you think I'm scary, you should see her," I deadpanned and they gulped. We departed soon after. Soon we come to this new world. We landed and I sensed something wasn't right...

 **A/N:** Wow! A lot to take in! Also, I love this! I'm glad my brother forced me... I mean, didn't force me to do this! *wink-wink*


	17. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

 **No one's POV**

In the world, known as Agrabah, the evil fairy Maleficent and evil visier Jafar, walked through the barren streets discussing their plan.

"And the keyhole?" the witch asked.

"Heartless are searching for it now." Jafar informed, "I am certain we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves-"

"Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic!" Jafar's parrot Iago flew down and landed on his shoulder.

"The girl is more trouble than she's worth." He sneered.

"You said you had things under control." Maleficent said, annoyed.

"Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in. But why worry about Princess Jasmine? Surely this world will be ours once we find the keyhole."

"We need all seven princess of heart to open the final door. Any less is useless." she explained.

"Well, if the princess is that important we'll find her. Find her and bring her at once." Several heartless appeared and were lead by Iago into the city.

"Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The heartless consume the careless."

"You concern is teaching, but hardly necessary." Jafar huffed. "Instead of finding all seven, why can't we focus on the Princess of Memory."

"As she is the daughter of Anzu and Isao, I sure hope we better wait. She has the stubbornness of her mother, but the battle strategies of her father." Maleficent explained, "And let's not forget the two Farron sisters. She'll do anything for them. We got one that Riku found in Hallow Baston. She sleeps internally, never to awake."

"Besides that, will the girl open the final door?" Jafar asked.

"Yes, but she won't be able to do as we say that being the stubbornness I mentioned." Maleficent said, smirking, "Her heart is balanced. We'll need everything we've got to break her."

khkhkhkh

We came to an an ally of sorts, but didn't see anyone. That's when Amara emeged from the ground.

"Amara, what's wrong?" I asked. She sank into the ground, slid across, and popped up near some crates. She started hopping as if to say someone was there. I heard a gasped and saw a woman.

"Who's there? Hello?" she asked, coming out of hiding.

Turns out, the woman was a princess by the name of Jasmine. She told us how the royal visier, Jafar, had gotten rid of her father and now controlled the city. She also told us that he was looking for the keyhole and that a guy named Aladdin helped her escape. Jasmine seemed worried about his safety.

"We'll find him for you and I'm sure he's okay!" Sora told her.

"Thank you!" she said happily.

Amara disappeared into my shadow again. Why does she do that? Well, at least she's not asleep like she was.

We then heard a creepy voice say, "Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?" We looked up to see a very sinister man carrying a snake staff. My guess: he was Jafar. "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear. This little mouse and these rats won't do, you see." he said haughtly.

"Jasmine, run!" Sora said. She hurried off to hide. Me and Sora summoned our keyblades, ready to fight.

"Ah, the boy and girl who hold the key." he said, but not before leaving heartless for us. We fought our way through the city and finally arrived at a house.

We had to climb up a poll to get in the house. Poor guy. It was really just a single room. I heard something and looked down. The most unusual thing in my life happened: A carpet was underneath a shelf, but, here's the werid part, the carpet was moving... by itself! It was stuck, so we moved the heavy shelf and it flew out the window.

"The carpet flew off toward the desert, let's go!" Donald said.

We hurried after the magic carpet. We found it waiting for us. It wanted us to hop on. We did and it took his further into the desert. This remind me of when I was with Aqua and it was my first time outside Radiant Garden.

 _She was stronger. Not just strong in strength, but I could feel it in her heart. We were zipping through the Lanes Inbetween. I was holding on to Aqua, who was in her keyblade armour. I was scared I was gonna fall._

 _"Aqua, don't let me go!" I said._

 _"Don't worry, sis. I won't let you fall. Just hold on!" I nodded and felt my fears and lies melt away as she sung my favorite lullaby._

 _"Thanks sis! Love you!"_

I warmly smiled until a single thought poisoned my mind- Will I find her? What about my dad? Lightning? Kairi? ...Riku? I'll just have to believe... just as Strom Cloud said.

 **A/N:** Done! Can you guess what the lullaby is? Hint: use context clues. Hope you enjoyed and good night, San Francisco! ...Sorry, Full House... X3


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Deciding to continue the series. I'm thinking my brother for support as well as my friends who also reads my fanfic.

 **Chapter** ** _17_**

 **Piri's POV**

We came to a very dark part of the desert and I noticed something in the distance; it was a guy sinking in quicksand! We helped him out of it.

"Are you okay... uh..." I asked but realized I didn't know his name.

"Aladdin... and I'm okay, thanks to you guys!" a monkey climbed up his shoulder, "Oh, and this is Abu." the little monkey took of his little hat and made a sound like 'hello.'

I giggled, "Hey there Abu! Aren't you adorable!" he jumped to my shoulder and hugged me.

Sora laughed, "You always had a way with animals, sis!"

"Wait, didn't you say you're Aladdin?" Goofy asked.

"The one and only," he said with smiled.

Before any of us can react, heartless popped up. The monkey wrapped his tail gently around my neck.

"It's okay, Abu. Just hang on." I told him.

Eventually, it was too much. We'd collapse from exhaustion before we got rid of them all. Then Aladdin took out an oil lamp and rubbed it.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" he yelled and a blue genie appeared in pink and blue smoke.

"Wish number one, coming right up!" he snapped his fingers and the heartless disappeared. We hopped on Carpet and head back to Agrabah.

"Thanks again, guys." he said.

"So what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Same old stuff, Hunting legendary teasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that magic carpet and this lamp. Legend has it, whoever holds the lamp can summon the-" Genie cut him off.

"Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional! The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is... Aladdin!" he threw confetti over Aladdin. "Congrats!"

"Any wish?" Donald asked.

"Patience, my fine feathered friend! And three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, three wish. Then I make like a banana and split! Our lucky winer made his first wish- and let me tell you, what a doozy that one was- so he has two left. So, master, what'll you wish for wish number two?" he asked.

"Hm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin said.

"Oooooh, Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold!" Genie exclaimed.

"I think put that on hold till we reach Agrabah." Aladdin said.

"Why do you want to be a prince?" I asked.

"You see, there's this girl-"

"Oooooh, planning to settle down with royalty?" I teased, "You sly dog!"

"Sis..." Sora whined.

"Don't get him excited!" Donald said and I giggled.

"... Anyway, she's a princess and I'm... Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me." A princess? Wait a minute...

"You mean princess Jasmine?" he dreamily nodded.

"Oh, that's right! She's in trouble, Aladdin!" Sora told him.

"What? Well, c'mon, let's go!" he said with determination. We hopped on carpet and flew to Agrabah.

"Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!" Genie said.

"You don't get out much, do you Genie?" I asked.

"Comes with the job. Phenomenal comic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two..." Genie said, woefully.

"Say Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp?" Aladdin asked. Genie's face lit up.

"You'd do that?" Genie asked.

"Genie it's a promise. After we help Jasmine." Aladdin said.

Soon as we got back, we hurried through the city to find her. We did but he was with Jasmine.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you boy? Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess anymore." Jafar said.

"Jasmine!" he cried.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin." she said and looked to the ground.

"Genie, help Jasmine, please!" he begged.

"One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know." Genie said picking up her.

"So sorry, boy! I'm afarid your second wish has been denied." Jafar said. A red parrot flew up to him with the lamp.

"I'm sorry, Al." Genie dropped Jasmine in a vase and disappeared. The vase turned out to be a heartless and began to walk away with her. We fought the heartless Jafar had summoned while trying to get to her, but they disappeared into the desert.

"They might have went to the Cave of Wonders. Genie said to me that the keyhole was there," I said and we hurried there. Damn, no wonder no one went in this death trap. Booby-traps were everywhere. I managed to get ahead of everyone and came to a chamber. I saw Jafar talking to Maleficent.

"That boy and girl again?" she asked, annoyed.

"They're more persistent than I thought, especially that girl. You were right about her being the daughter of Anzu." I widened my eyes as they continued talking, "Why not explain the situation with that boy Riku?" I sliently gasped: Yen Sid was right. Riku was being lead astray by _her_. "Doing so can actually prove useful to our-"

Jafar was cut off by the appearance of Sora and the others soon joining me in the chamber.

"Maleficent! Where's Riku? I know you know!" I summoned Rainfell and pointed it at her. She smirked and vanished. "NO! GET BACK HERE, YOU WITCH!"

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin said.

"Not a chance. You see, she's a princess- one of the seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door." he said. He was talking about the princesses of heart!

"Open..." Goofy began.

"The door?" Donald finished.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it!" Jafar said.

"Wanna bet?" I said, more than asking.

He smirked at me, "Genie, my second wish! Bring me the Princess of Memory at any cost!" I gasped at this; he knew what I was.

I looked at Sora and he was glaring at him. He jumped in front of me with the keyblade in his hands, "You're not having her!"

Then I had an Idea to get the lamp back. I dismissed my keyblade and walked past Sora.

"S-sis?" I looked back at him.

"Trust me!" I mouthed to him and he gulped but nodded. I turned back to Jafar.

Jafar grinned, "Smart girl! Genie, bring her to me."

I let him pick me up and he whispered, "Princess, what are you doing?"

"That's Piri to you!" I whispered back, "... and trust me!"

He set me down and Jafar smirked, "Now, don't you want to see your Riku? Or even... _her_?" I raised an eyebrow. "You know, one of your beloved cousins?"

I gasped, "Light... they have Lightning?"

"Yes, we do. But she's never to awake-"

"SHUT UP!" I lunged forward at the lamp. He grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"PIRI!" I heard the guys running toward us. I shot them a glare.

"Stay away!" they stopped and worriedly looked at me. I smirked, "Watch this!" with my free hand, I brought back the eight orbs of light from the realum of darkness and nailed him with it. He screeched and let me go. I did a back flip and used my light slash to get away, back to Sora. "HA! Looks like I win, loser!" I put my finger and thumb in a shape of an 'L' and put it on my forehead, sticking my tongue out.

"What was that?" Sora asked me about the move I just used.

"Which one? The 'Light Slash' or the 'Last Resort'?"

"Either one of them!" he smiled.

"Well, you seen me use the Light Slash more than once, so I'll tell you about the Last Resort." I smiled at his curiosity, "The move consists of eight balls of light that is very handy for dark ceatures. My ancestors made that move, which Light taught me."

"Light?" Sora tilted his head.

"It's a nickname I use for Lightning."

"Genie, my final wish! Make me into an all powerful genie!" Jafar proclaimed. Genie covered his eyes and shot a small magical beam at Jafar. He floated through the floor and caused it to open wide.

"Pi, stay here with Jasmine." Sora said.

"What? Why?"

"He's after you and your power! I promised I wouldn't let anything bad happened to you, sis, for Riku... and... well, you are the princess after all!"

You are the princess after all...

With that, they went to fight him. I sighed; I knew it was only a matter of time before this could happen. Master Ysn Sid warned me, anyways. This princess thing was in the way of me protecting my little brother, even... I wondered why mom chose me instead of Aqua.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** So here's another chapter. I just realized Piri's Grandma has the same name of Riku's mom, but they are different people... trust me!

 ** _Chapter 18_**

 **Piri's POV**

Jasmine was still unconscious and I could hear sounds of Sora's battle with the Genie Jafar. I was still upset that Sora told me to stay put. I was angry at him, but I understood too. After I got over it was like I was a zombie. Amara even tried to comfort me and sat on my lap. I was petting behind her antenna, knowing she loves it.

"I still don't understand why mom choose me, Amara..." I said and she hugged me, which said that she was understanding what I was saying.

""Why are you chosen for what?" a voice asked. I snapped straight up and turned around with Amara in my arms. It was Riku!

 _khkhkhkh_

 **Riku's POV**

The heartless, name of Amara I guess, in her arms jumped In of them and disappeared into her shadow. I saw the state Piri was in. Her clothes were covered in sand dust, her hair was slightly messy, but what really hurt me was look on her face. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy. Had Sora done something to make her upset?

"Riku!" she exclaimed. She started to cry again. I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same to me. What's happened between them?

""What's the matter? Did you and Sora have a fight?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No. It's just that... I'm useless..." she choked out.

"What? Lovebug, you're not useless! Not to me, anyway!" I sincerely kissed her forehead. She looked up and smiled, but it was fake. I frowned, "Did... Sora say you-"

I was interrupted by a big boom and a quake. It caused Piri to slip out of my grasp and fall toward an ocean of lava below.

"Piri!" I reached out for her hand.

"Riku!" She sreamed, grabbing my hand. I was struggling to lift her up. The heat of the lava was quickly draining me. If it was hitting me, then surely it was hitting her. I finally managed to pull her to safety.

"Riku..." she was barely conscious, "Maleficent is using you... don't believe what she says..." her eyes closed and she was unconscious.

I had to listen to Maleficent. It was the only way to save Kairi. I laid Piri gently on the ground. Amara popped out of the ground and went to her. It looked like it was worried and it looked at me.

"You seem to care about her. Does she care for you?" it nodded and I smiled, "Figured as much... Listen, take care of her. If I figure out you hurt her, I will find you and end you." it trembled but nodded. It's attention turned to Piri. "I'm serious! I'm trusting you with my girl."

I turned my attention to the princess. I grapped her and hurried back to Hallow Bastion.

khkhkhkh

 **Sora's Pov**

I managed to hit Iago and he dropped Jafar's lamp.

"Okay, Jafar! Back to your lamp!" I said, holding up the lamp.

"Huh?"

"You wanted to be a genie? You got it!" Aladdin said.

A red Whirlpool of magic beams surrounded him and golden bracelets, like Genie's, appeared on his wrists. I thought back to what Genie said.

"Pheonial cosmic power..." I said as he was being dragged into the lamp and he was fully in, "Itty-bitty living space."

We hopped on Carpet and flew back to where Jasmine and Piri was.

"Jasmine? Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled. She was gone and Piri was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Piri! I yelled, running and picking her up. I gently shook her. "Sis! Sis, wake up!" To my relief, she did.

"Sora?" she sat up and asked.

"You must have gotten hit on the head or something. Come on. We've gotta seal the keyhole!"

"Oh, right..." she looked at her hand as she got up. Then she summoned her keyblade as I did mine. We pointed our keyblades and locked it. The whole cave started to shake violently.

"Whoa! We better get out of here!" Goofy exclaimed and we got on carpet, flying out of the cave, back to Agarbah.

Once we were back, Aladdin took us to his house. Abu climbed on Piri's shoulder, trying to get my attention.

"Hey, Abu. How you doing?" she asked and he sighed, looking at Aladdin. He knew he was depressed. We explained to him that Jasmine had been taken somewhere else.

"I see... Sora, Piri, let's go find her." he said.

"I'm sorry, but..." Piri faded off.

"We can't take you with us." I shamefully lowered my head. He was upset.

"Wh- why not?" he asked.

"I sure wish we could..." Goofy said.

"But we can't. If we take him to another world, we would be..." Donald said.

"Muh... Mudd-" Goofy stammered.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected.

"Don't worry, we'll find. Jasmine. I promise." I swore.

khkhkhkh

 **Piri's POV**

Seeing Al like this made me think of Riku. He must've been searching like mad when our home got destroyed.

"Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you." Genie said.

"I... I wish.. for your freedom, Genie." he said.

"Al!" Genie cried. Pink magical beams swirled around around him and they disappeared, his ghost tail had been replaced by solid legs. Then, the bracelets disappeared.

"A deal's a deal, Genie. Now you can you can go anywhere you went. You're your own master. But it would be great if you could go along with them and help Sora and Piri find Jasmine."

"Hmm, sorry Al, but I'm done taking orders from others. But... a favor, now that's entirely different. I guess I could give it a try. After all, we're pals, right Al?" Genie asked and Al smiled.

"Guys, find Jasmine for me." he asked in a way.

"Come on, you know we can't say no!" I threw my arm around Sora's shoulder and he nodded, giving one of his infamous goofball smiles.

 _khkhkhkh_

 **No one's POV**

Maleficent, Hades, and Riku watched as the four friends departed from Agarbah. Maleficent explained to Riku that she was the princess of memory.

"Wait... she's... Why didn't she tell me this?" he wondered out loud.

"She was told not to tell anyone, for they're protection. Being the friend she is, she would listen." Maleficent said and Riku had a small smile.

"Huh, I think that swarmy vizier could've had' em... if someone had stuck around to give him a hand," Hades sneered. This made Riku's smile disappear and he got annoyed.

"Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?" he crossed his arms.

"Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too brightly." Maleficent said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm as cool as they come, okay?"

'I'm sure you are...' Riku thought as he rolled his eyes.

"By the way, kid, have we got something for you." Hades said. Riku looked from him to her in confusion.

"We had a deal, yes? You help us, and we grant your wish..." Maleficent said. On the table appeared a projection of...

"Kairi!" Riku exclaimed.

"Got to her. Your vessel is waiting." she told him. Out of the shadows appeared Captain Hook.

"Just remember, this won't be a pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage." he said.

Piri's words of cantion echoed in Riku's mind. 'Riku... Maleficent is using you... Don't believe what she says...' he knew she, the girl he loves, never would lie to him.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" he asked, "What's the catch?"

"Catch? Silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want to see you happy and get the girl you love." she gently caressed his cheek. The boy flinched at her cold touch and immediately smacked her hand away.

"I seriously doubt that."

"Believe what you wish. But last we forget, I kept my end of the bargain. And what about your girl? She is still unaware what Sora is trying to do." Riku growled at this and went off to Captain Hook's ship.

'I'll win your heart, Piri. I'll make you see Sora's trying to make you his. I won't let that happen." he thought to himself. Little did he know she was right about not trusting Maleficent.

 **A/N:** Well, here's one bright and early! Happy Sunday, everyone! I hope you got your Christmas shopping done... because I don't... GAHHHHHH! I don't know what to get everyone!


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I have a plan for the Atlantica world! Well, the thing she will be. And who can forget Amara! I'm super excited now!

 ** _Chapter_** ** _19_**

We were traveling through space and Donald actually taught Soar how to drive the Gummi Ship and let him drive, surprising right? All the while, I kept wondering about Riku and Light.

Something was wrong. Before I passed out, I think he was going to ask me did Sora call me useless. He was there, but also trying to avoid Sora. Then my mind came up with a thought; after I had passed out, Jasmine was gone. Did Riku take her? No, surely not...

And what about Light? Jafar said she was never to awake. Was her heart taken as well? I don't want to take her to Serah like that. I would fail as a cousin and friend.

"What is that?" Donald and Goofy snapped me out of my thoughts. I peeked out from behind his chair- since it was in front of me- and saw... what was I looking at?

"It's huge, whatever it is." Sora said.

We watched the thing open its mouth as it made its way to us. I got a better look. "It's a Whale!"

"It's Monstro! He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!" Jiminy said from Sora's pocket.

"He's gonna eat us! Sora, get us out of here!" I yelled.

"Too late! He's going to shallow us whole!" he cried.

 _khkhkhkh_

 **Sora's POV**

 _-flashback-_

 _"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" I said to Riku and Piri._

 _"You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" Riku asked, not believing me._

 _"What if he did see it, Riku?" Piri said, worriedly._

 _"What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!" I exclaimed._

 _"Alright, suppose it was a monster, think we three can take it?" Riku asked. I looked at him with confidence._

 _"No problem!" I said and Piri nodded._

 _"Yeah, let's do it!" as she stepped forward, we heard the thing growl inside. We all jumped and Piri jumped back, hugging Riku. I internally laughed my head off._

 _"See? Can you hear that growl?"_

 _"Yeah!" she shouted and glared at me._

 _"Shh, quiet! We've gotta be careful." he scooted Piri behind him and we went through the small mouth of the cave, walking to the other side of it. "See that? It's just the wind making that noise." he told us._

 _"Aw man! I wish it was a monster." Piri gasped at this._

 _"Are you crazy? Why on earth would you want that?!"_

 _"You sound scared, Pi..." I pointed out and she straighten out._

 _"I'm not scared... just, concerned, is all..." she blushed and pouted. Riku laughed, which made her slightly redder._

 _That's when I noticed... a door? "What's that over there?"_

 _Riku and Piri snapped their heads to what I was pointing at. Riku went over to it and Piri walked to my side._

 _"Is it a door?" Piri asked, tilting her head._

 _"It won't open!" Riku said._

 _"Geez, is that really all that's in here?" I said._

 _"Aw, I wish it wasn't boring!" Piri said, annoyed._

 _"What did you expect in a boring place like this? Hey, guys!" He got our attention, "When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff. We might even find Pi's sister!"_

 _"That would be nice to find her..." she looked at the ground but then looked up with a huge smile, "Plus, it sounds really fun! What do you say, Sora?" she asked and put her hand in the middle. Riku put his hand on top of hers._

 _I nodded and placed my hand on top, "Sure! But until then, what are we going to do now?"_

 _"Let's go meet that new girl! The one staying with the mayor!" Piri said._

 _"Oh, yeah!" I giggled and we walked out of the cave. Everything flashed._

 _-flashback ends-_

"Sora!" Piri's voice came through and I opened my eyes.

"Piri..." I groaned as I sat up. Amara was in my lap and she hugged me.

"Amara was worried about you, too!" she giggled and I rubbed Amara's head.

"Knock it off!" Donald yelled. Piri helped me to my feet.

"Hey, Sora. Are you okay?" Goofy asked, holding his sheild above his head.

"What are you doing? Where are we, anyways?" I asked. That's when a chest hit Amara on the head. She hissed at it and disappeared into Piri's shadow. I snickered at this.

"Don't laugh at poor Amara!" she said, more like warned. Her face twisted with disgust, "By the way, we're inside Goliath's mouth."

"And for today's weather: expect showers." Goof said and chest fell on his sheild, "Heavy showers! A-yhuck!"

"Hey! Who's there?" Donald asked, yelling.

"It's me!" a voice said. It was Pinoke!

"Oh, it's just Pinocchio... Pinocchio?!" Donald finally realized that _he_ was _here_.

"Pinocchio? Pinoke, where are you going? Pinoke!" he called, "Come on, everyone! After him!"

 _khkhkhkh_

 **Piri's POV**

We swim had to swim across a disgusting salva lake that formed in Monstro's mouth to get to the other side. I swear I was going to throw up.

"Ew! This is going to take forever to get out of my hair!" I undid my braid and wrung it out.

"Oh, get over it, Cindy Lou!" Donald said and I shot him a dirty look.

"Okay, _Duck boy_ ," he hated being called that as I hated to be called that, "You try growing hair and swimming through a lake of salva! I'm sure it will threat you well!"

"Relax, sis! I can deal with it!" Sora said.

"That's because you use protective hair gel for your spikes!" I crossed my arms.

It was quiet until he spoke again, "...So? You can be a real girl sometimes..."

you can be a real girl sometimes...

That triggered something in my heart. I closed my eyes.

 _"Oh yeah!" Sis said, getting to her feet. "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exam tomorrow." she dug through her pockets and took out the necklaces._

 _"Wait, are those the necklaces you were working on, earlier?" I asked her, holding a kitty plushie, and she nodded._

 _"I made one for each of us." she smiled and head us a wayfinder each. Mine was purple with platinum rims._

 _"Look what sis made me, Kawaii!" I showed it to my cat plushie._

 _"Kawaii?" Ven asked._

 _"Yeah! That's her name!" I hugged her, looking at the wayfinder. "Why is it shaped like a star?" I asked Aqua._

 _"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms like it... nothing can ever drive you apart." sis said._

 _"Oh, the paopu fruit! You told me about them!" I looked at the charm. "It's sounds really romantic... one day, I'll ask Lea to share one with me!" I covered my mouth with Kawaii and Aqua's eyes widened._

 _"You have a crush on our brother's friend?" my cheeks got warmer._

 _I gulped, "N-no, I don't!"_

 _Aqua and Ven giggled while Terra smirked._

 _"You two can be a real girl sometimes." Terra teased her while she was holding up our wayfinders. Ven laughed at this as I hugged Kawaii, raising an eyebrow at Terra._

 _"Hey, what do you mean 'sometimes'?" Aqua read my mind._

 _"Yeah! You can be sexist sometimes, Terr."_

I opened my eyes and a tear ran down my face, "I miss you, guys..."

Sora turned around towards me, "What?"

"Oh, sorry... just thinking out loud. I remembered how I got this." I took out my wayfinder.

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"It's a wayfinder. It's kind like what Kairi was making before we left the islands... but this one was made by my sister. she made one for each of her friends and me. As long as I keep it with me, I'll find them again." I warmly smiled ad closed my eyes.

"Yeah! And don't forget Kairi, Lightning, and Riku!" Sora cheered.

"It's probable we can find Amara's heart, too!" Goofy added with a smile.

"Of course!" I smiled and looked at Donald, "We can find' em with the captain of the Gummi Ship!"

Donald smiled, "Me?"

I smirked and teased him, "Nope, Sora is captain!" he grumbled at this.

After I picked on Donald a little more, I saw an elderly man an the boat. He was talking to Pinoke. They were talking to each other. I figured the man was his dad.

"What have you got there, Pinocchio?" he asked his son.

"With this, we can get out of here, father." the boy said with confidence.

"Really? With this big block? You think so?" We all lifted ourselves up on the boat.

"It's true. So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?" Sora asked.

"Oh, my! So the whale swallowed all of you, too?" the dad said, "My goodness!"

"Yeah, looks like it." Sora said.

"Are you his dad?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." he said, "My name is Geppetto. When we got separated, I traveled all over looking for him. Thank goodness we're together." He picked up the gummi block, "So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence."

"Yeah!" I grinned.

"We all had a journey. Right, Pinocchio? Pinocchio?" he was gone. I managed to see a glimpse of him going further in the whale.

"There he is! Come on, guys!" The four of us hurried after him. We found him lingering in an opening. "Hey, Pinoke. What'cha doing?" I put ip a sweet smile.

"Playing hide'n 'seek!" I giggled at this.

"Stop foolin' around! This is no time for games!" Sora scolded and I punched him the back of his head.

"Sora! He's a little boy!" I turned to Pinoke as Sora rubbed the knot on his head. "Ignore him! Let's go to your dad first. He's really worried about you. After that, we'll play, how's that sound?"

"That sounds great!" he said and we turned to walk back.

"But Sora, I thought you liked games." That was Riku! We turned to see him standing next to Pinocchio. "Or are you too cool to to play them now that you have the keyblade?"

"Riku! What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Just playing with Pinocchio." Riku simply said. But, I sensed so many emotions from him- anger, betrayal, sadness, and jealousy... especially jealousy. This surely was Maleficent's work. She was turning him against Sora.

"You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her?" Sora asked frantically.

"Maybe... Catch us and I'll tell you what I know." he teased.

"Come on!" Sora said, annoyed.

Riku grabbed Pinocchio and ran. I quickly chased after him. If the witch has her way with him and he doesn't listen to me, he'll go down a path where there's no return. He'll do something he will regret for the rest of his life. I caught a glimpse of Riku. He was talking to Maleficent. I hide so she won't see me.

"Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the keyblade and his new companions, after all." the witch said.

"Don't-" I covered my mouth. Maleficent looked around but Riku didn't seem to hear me.

"I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little." I felt my heart break a little. How could he say that about someone who's been like a little brother to him for basically his whole life?

"Oh, really? Of course you were. Beware the darkness in your heart. The heartless prey upon it." Maleficent warned. "And that girl-"

"Mind your own business!" Riku snapped.

"Why do you still care for her? She's obviously infatuated with your former feiend." That lying bitch! I summoned my keyblade. Riku knows I would give him a broken leg if he flirted with me.

"Oh really?" I walked up to them, "How so?"

"Piri!" he sounded happy.

"Explain to me this, what happened to him when he flirted with me?" I asked him and turned to Maleficent.

"I predict that was before all this. Do you tell him everything?" she smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I said through my teeth and Riku gulped. She laughed and disappeared. I throw my keyblade at the place she disappeared from.

"Don't listen to her. I know You aren't in love with Sora that way." he smiled his real smile- the one I've missed for a while.

I hugged him, "I don't, you shouldn't either." I felt his arms around me, "You also know me and Sora wouldn't ever replace you or Kairi. Why are you siding with her?"

"They have Kairi. And... she's lost her heart." I felt mine come to a complete stop.

"Kai's heart... lost? But how?" I hugged back and he sighed.

"She said she would help me. Siding with Maleficent is the only way."

"Riku..." I felt my heart break more. My head started to hurt again. I closed my eyes, fighting to hold back the tears as I saw something.

 _"Take care of them, will ya?" Sora asked with a smile. With that, he stabbed himself in the chest with a keyblade._

 _His heart and three others flew out of his chest. One flew into Kairi, one to Light, and one to me._

 _Sora's smile began to fade._

 _"Sora... Sora!" Donald cried._

I snapped back to reality. Sora had Light's heart? As well as Kairi's? But how did he get them? I was about to tell him but a simple phrase popped in my head:

 _The fate of the Radiant Garden's prophetess is internal. Only she can know what the future holds. If she tries to change it, others will be doomed._

" **NO**!" I shouted and fell to my knees in tears, still holding Riku.

"Lovebug, what's wrong?" he knelt down with me, "Pi?"

I looked up at him and shook my head, "...You... You c-can't side with Maleficent... you can't..." Pinoke ran past us and I saw Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what your doing?" Sora said angrily and Riku got up.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seemed to be interested in running around and showing off that keyblade. Do you even want to save Kairi?" I growled and stood up.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT!" I blew up on him. Tears were falling and my cheeks were on fire. I ran past him and into the chamber Pinocchio was in. I tripped over my own feet, putting me on my hands and knees.

"Are you okay, Piri?" I looked up to see Pinocchio was looking at me, worried about me. I smiled and wiped my tears.

"I just fell, don't worry." I got up and dusted off my clothes. He was about to say something but I continued talking, "How about we play that hide and seek?"

That's when a cage-like heartless appeared and took Pinoke. I summoned Rainfell and its tentacles rushed to me. I hit both of them and did a back flip. The things charged again, knocking the keyblade out of my hands. I made a mistake of getting my shotlock ready. I didn't get it all the way charged and the thing forcefully grabbed me.

"Piri!" Pinoke cried and I screamed at the top of my lungs, hopefully Riku and Sora can hear me, and struggled my way out with no success.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" I screamed, "RIKU!"

"PIRI!" I heard Sora and Riku scream and I looked at them. I felt a spike at the end of tentacle pierce my stomach and shut my eyes. I screamed and blood was dripping down the lower half of my body. My mind was getting blank and I couldn't move.

 _khkhkhkh_

 **Riku's POV**

I became enraged and slash at the Parasite Cage. One of its tentacles got cut off during the fiasco and it roared with pain. Piri dropped, so I caught her and cradled her in my arms. She was bleeding to much. No, I couldn't lose her! I took of my shirt and held it to the wound. Sora and his friends dealt with the heartless. Sora ran over to me.

"Is she...?" Sora asked.

"Don't say that!" I snapped, "She's losing too much blood."

"Riku, do you know any healing magic?" Sora asked me.

"Yeah, some." I answered.

"All of us should heal her at once." Sora said.

"Yeah!" the other two said. I had little choice if I wanted to save Piri's life. I set her down gently and Sora, the other two, and I healed her. I lefted my shirt from her wound, only to see no wound. Not even a scar. The Parasite Cage lifted it self up and spit out Pinocchio. I ran after him.

 **A/N:** I better end the chapter here. That's a long chapter as is. So who do you think Piri's brother is? Hint: it is indeed Lea's friend. RR! Stay Awesome!


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Come to think about it, this... world, I guess, kind of reminds me of Lord Jabu Jabu, that whale off of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

 ** _*SPOILER ALERT*_**

You get to go inside of him and fight a parasite. I also found a glitch were you can enter him when in the future. Shocking reminder: he isn't there in the future. Where you meet the whale, there is an Ice patch with two ledges, one going into the water and the other that allows you to jump to the next iceberg. You want to walk down the one that leads to the water. If it fails, teleport away and go to that spot again. It's werid, I know, but it works. After that, I went to find other glitches in the game. Still working on it, too. Anyway, back to the story.

 ** _Chapter_** ** _20_**

 **Piri's POV**

"...ri... Piri!" Sora cried as I felt my conscience come back. I opened my eyes to see a relieved Sora. "You're okay!" he hugged me gently and helped me to my feet. I looked around.

"Where's Riku and Pinocchio?"

"The heartless spit Pinocchio out and Riku want after him." Sora told me. We jumped through the hole in the bowels and followed after Riku. We found ourselves back on Geppetto's boat and saw the man calling to Riku, who had Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please, give me back my son!" the carpenter cried.

"Sorry, old man. I've got some unfinished business with this puppet." Riku said.

"He's no puppet, Pinocchio's my little boy!"

"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs." Riku said. Sora was shocked by this.

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about? It better not be Kairi!" Sora voice sounded worried. I swallowed my words, not sure if I should tell him.

"What do you care about her?" he snapped before leaving. Does he not remember what I said to him? We ran after him and came to the stomach.

"Riku! Let him return to his dad! It isn't right to separate them!" I said.

"He's the key to helping Kairi and I'll save her myself." he said.

"Not if I save her first!" Sora said and Riku smirked at this. The brown haired boy pointed his keyblade at his best friend and I gasped at this.

"You rather fight me?" Riku asked.

"Heart or no heart, he still has a conscience and it's saying that you're on the wrong side!" he said and Riku drew his sword.

" **NOOOO**!" I ran in between them and summoned my keyblade again, " **ARE YOU BOTH STUPID**! **WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS**! **I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TWO KILL EACH OTHER**!"

Just then, the same heartless from before dropped out of nowhere. Riku disappeared in a pink ball. I ran up to it and it disappeared. The cage tried to hit me with one of it's tentacles and I ducked. It used its other to try and hit me but a two firas hit it. I cartwheeled back to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Thanks guys!" I said to Donald and Sora. "I need you to give me sometime for this next move. Goofy, be my defense and Sora, Donald, attack with all you've got!"

"Right!" they said. A tentacle slammed in the middle of us and separated us. I rolled out of the way and stood up.

"Let's do this!" Sora and Donald went to attack and Goofy defended me as I charged up. My seven gold bracelets and thriteen black gold bracelets glowed with light and darkness. My wayfinder glowed a purple light.

 _"Do it, sis!"_ I heard Aqua's voice.

 _"Do it for your friends!"_ Terra's, too.

 _"I know how strong you are, Reese!"_ Ven said.

I nodded and smirked; they were with me all the way. I levitated off the ground and wind was increasing as my hair danced rapidly in it. I let my light and darkness gleam and mix into eight balls. They circled around me.

"Everyone! Duck!" I yelled.

They turned their heads to me and hitted the deck. I directed the orbs at it and they exploded in the heartless' face. A heart emerged from it and flew back down. I breathed heavily and fell to the side. Sora caught me. As he did, the acids of the whales stomach began bubbling.

"Run!" Donald yelled and Sora pick me up bridal style. I blushed at this and blacked out.

 _khkhkhkh_

 **Riku's POV**

I looked over at Kairi. She looked like she was asleep, but really wasn't.

"So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" I asked Maleficent.

"Precisely." she said.

"And her heart was..." I faded off.

"Taking by the heartless, no doubt."

"What can I do?" I pleaded.

"There are seven maidens of the purest hearts. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, a door will open to the heart of all worlds... or maybe lead the way to a balanced heart." I looked at her with a questionable look, "He or she is more powerful than them. The heart is filled with the deepest darkness and the purest light. That person can detect where a lost heart is."

"So, I need to find this person? How can I tell it's them?"

"They can wield both light and darkness as well as a keyblade." she smiled, "Now, I'll grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control the heartless."

I felt dark energy surround me and flow into me. I could felt myself getting stronger. I turned to Kairi.

"Soon, Kairi, soon." I'd defeat Sora and get Piri back. She's mine, no one else's.

 _khkhkhkh_

 **Piri's POV**

Woke up in the ship's cabin. I sat up and Amara jumped in my lap, hugging me.

"Oh my stars! You're alright!" Jiminy climbed up on my bed. "Sora told me what happened. Are you doing fine?"

I looked at my hands, "I guess I can wield darkness since I have a balanced heart... but..." I shivered.

"Oh, that's... neat, I guess..." he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, it's not!" I shouted, tears forging in my eyes, "I don't want to do that!" I started to glow again.

"Hey, calm down! It's going to be all right-" Jiminy tried to calm me down and Sora entered.

"Sis! You're okay!" he ran to the side of the bed. "Why are you glowing?"

"It's my light from my heart! It's going to do that!" I glow more brighter as alI snapped at him. He took a step back.

"Piri, I don't think-" Jiminy started.

"Keep it to yourself!" I shout to him.

"What's gotten into you, sis? Knock it off!" Sora said and I was growing annoyed.

"Leave me alone!" Amara hissed at my bright light and disappeared into Sora's shadow. I closed my eyes and growled, trying to control myself. That's when Sora hugged me.

"It's going to be alright, sis. I promise." he said in a soothing voice and my light dimmed down, "I'm here..."

I sighed as I hugged back and my light disappeared, "Sora?"

"Huh?"

"Can I cry?" Sora pulled away.

"Of course... but do you really need permission to?" I didn't answer and I banged my head against his chest, letting out all of my tears. Jiminy was on my shoulder, sitting, and rubbing my head, while Sora rubbed my back, comforting me. "Why do you bottle things up inside?" he finally asked after a few minutes of sobbing.

"I-I don't want a-anyone to k-k now I'm hurt and feel b-bad for me... I just c-can't, Riku!" I gasped and pulled away, still with tears in my eyes and down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you Riku..."

"It's sounds to me you still like Riku!" Jiminy pointed out and I nodded.

"I don't like my best friend and lover fighting, especially if those two are like brothers." I said and Sora lowered his head.

"So, this is about that?"

"Sort of..." I wiped my tears. "I'm... sorry..."

"No, you were right! We shouldn't fight." he grinned he's cheesy grin, "Thanks, sis!"

"No problem, little bro!" I smiled and he laughed.

"I'm little? I think you got that backwards. _little_ sis!" he teased and I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I'm older than you!"

"Yeah, by a year!" he said.

"So?" I countered back.

"You still smaller than I am!"

"Just you wait! Aqua said I'll be the size of my mother and... she's... tall..." my smile faded and I frowned. Sora pouted and pinched my cheeks.

"Come on! You gotta promise me to keep smiling! Riku would want to see a bright smile, won't he?" I slapped his hands away and smiled widely.

"You're right!"

"So, do you promise?" I nodded at this.

"I promise."

"I'll make note of this in my journal, so you two will never forget!" Jiminy said.

"Thanks, Jiminy... Thanks, Sora!" Amara popped out off his shadow and jumped in my arms. "I'm going to always remember this... even after I'm gone!"

"Sora, We're coming up on another world," We heard Goofy say.

"Okay! be up in a second!" he turned to me, "Come on, Pi! let's go!"

"Right!" I giggled and ran to the ladder.

 **A/N:** Damn, I made myself cry on that one. So, she broke down and Sora and Jiminy calmed her down. Well, mainly Sora but he still helped. Next, Atlantica! And time to put that plan into action!


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** I finally got my Christmas shopping done! I got my parents geek t shirts, one of Snoopy and one of a Wookie.

 ** _Chapter_** ** _21_**

 **Piri's POV**

As soon as we got up to the control room, I looked out the window to see an underwater world.

"Okay, prepare for landing." Donald said.

I looked at him funny, "Are you insane?"

"Yeah! Land where? In the sea? We'll drown!" Sora exclaimed.

"Not with my magic, we won't. Just leave it to me!" Donald said.

"Oh, that's right! Magic!" I giggled, "I'll help, too!"

"That's a good Idea, Princess!" Goofy said with a smile. I ignored the fact he called me princess.

We landed and then dove into the ocean. I opened my eyes to see beautiful kelp and coral all around us. I was also able to breath, too.

"Wow! This is great! Right, Sora?" I looked at him and he wasn't looking at me. Was he blushing? I realized Donald was a octopus, Goofy was a sea turtle, and Sora was a merman with a dolphin tail. He even had the dorshal fin. Heh, he was was topless... wait, why am I thinking? Wait! if he's topless, what about me?!

I saw a rock that was somewhat like a mirror and swam to it. I gasped at my reflection: I was a mermaid with a white koi fish tail and black fins. I sighed with relief as I saw a black strapless halter top with white and light blue thalassa shells stringed to the bottom. My hair was flowing freely in the currents and I noticed a small tiara on my head. It was the one from Wonderland! It even had the heart shaped snowflake.

"Wow!" I smiled; It's been a dream of mine to swim underwater and not drowning. "I wish Aqua can see me now! Oh, I wish I had my camera!" I looked at them and they were blushing.

"I wonder what Riku would think!" Sora said, gleefully. I blushed and giggled. I found my wayfinder hooked to one of my fins. I unhooked it and held it to my heart.

"I was meaning to ask you..." Goofy started but faded off.

"Go ahead and ask!" I smiled, reassuringly.

"When was that there wayfinder made?" I sighed but kept my smile.

"It was made two nights before Aqua and Terra's Mark of Mastery exam. Sadly, Terra didn't pass." I sadly smiled, "And he had a thing for my sister, too! I think he was a little... okay, a lot humiliated. Even so, Aqua still loved him. I promised myself I will bring back Aqua back and find Terra and Ven, but..."

"Don't worry, we'll find out where they are!" Sora grinned.

"Yeah, we'll help you all the way!" Donald said.

"Really?" I smiled

"It's all for one and one for all, remember?" Goofy said.

"Thanks, guys!" they definitely know how to cheer me up. I felt a tap on my shoulder turned to see a heartless. Sora almost summoned his keyblade, until I stopped him. I noticed the emblem on it's head was different: it was the same symbol that was on my wayfinder!

"Amara?" the heartless nodded. **(A/N: she's basically a Sea Neon Heartless.)**

"So, Amara changed too?" Sora asked.

We all started to swim around and adjust to our new forms. I saw another mermaid heading our way. Behind her was a crab and a guppy.

"Come on, Sebastian!" the mermaid cried. The crab, who I guessed was Sebastian, was helplessly thrashing in the water trying to keep up.

"Ariel, wait! Slow down! Don't leave me!" he yelled, swimming up to Donald and freaking out. He and the guppy hide behind Ariel.

"Relax, guys! They don't don't look like one of them. Even that one behind the girl... something different about it. Right, Flounder?"

"I don't know... there's something werid about them." Flounder said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, nervously. She looked from him to me and circled around me.

"You look kinda like royalty!" she giggled.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"Well, Piri _is_ a princess!" Sora said, grinning. I shot him a glare.

"Wow, I could have guessed by the crown and the shells attached to your outfit." she hovered in front of us, "Hey! I know what these shells are called! They were... uh, thalassa shells, right?"

"Yeah! These shells are awesome!" I beamed.

"There's a lot around here." I gasped and smiled at this.

"Sora, did you hear that? Something of our home are abundant here!" I squealed in excitement.

"Maybe will find some!" he said.

"Oh, where are you guys from?" Ariel asked.

"Uh, an ocean that seems very far away..." I looked down with sadness; I knew we may not be able to go home. Sora placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We aren't used to these waters..." I was convincing but I was worried Sora screwed it up.

"In that case," ... nevermind, "Sebastian can show you how we swim around here."

"Ariel, King Triton won't like this!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Don't worry!" She said, smiling. It took a little longer to get the hang of it, but soon you couldn't tell we were from another world. I sneakily swim to Sora, who was talking to Donald and Goofy, and tagged him.

"You're it, Sora!" I swam away as fast as I could. Amara squeked in delight and followed me.

"Hey! No fair!" I heard Sora call after me and Amara.

"Your majesty, there's no time for games!" Donald yelled at me.

"Come on! It has been a while since we loosen up and had some fun!" I continued to swim.

"Slow down, I can't keep up, sis!" Sora whined.

"No way!" I zipped behind Goofy. Donald's face was red with anger.

"knock it off!" I glared at him.

"You knock it off, duck boy! I'm trying to have fun!" I told him, crossing my arms.

"Amara's it!" Sora tagged her and squeaked in surprise.

"Sebastian!" Ariel shouted, grabbing our attention. She was pointing at heartless (not Amara!) that were heading toward us. While we fought them, Ariel and her friends hide. What really shocked me was Amara was fighting, too. She's good at fighting, thank goodness, but I still don't understand why she stays in my shadow.

After the fiasco, the crab was afarid that the heartless were heading for the palace so we followed the trident signs on the rocks until we came to a beautiful underwater castle. Unfortunately, heartless were swimming after in the courtyard. We swam to the palace and into the palace with the heartless right on our trail. But they were defeated by a gold beam of energy.

"That was close!" a voice boomed, "As long as I have the trident, I will not tolerate those ceatures in this palace." I made sure to keep Amara behind me, hoping he won't see her.

"Daddy!" King Triton was Ariel's dad? That means she's a princess.

"Oh, Ariel, when will you listen? It's dangerous out there! Strange ceatures lurk outside." he looked over to us as he said this. He knew we weren't from here. I cloud see it his eyes.

"Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton." Sebastian proclaimed.

"And who are they?" Triton asked.

"They helped us fight off those ceatures." Ariel said.

"They don't look familiar."

"We are from an ocean far away." I said.

"Yup. We came to find the keyhole." Goofy said without thinking and I face palmed myself.

"The what?" Triton asked.

"What's that?" Ariel asked.

"Well, it's a-" I covered his mouth and nervously laughed. King Triton slammed his fist down. Amara jumped and the tentacle's grip on my arm tightened a little.

"There's no such thing Certainly not here." something told me that he was lying.

"But daddy-"

"Ariel, not another word! You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?"

She got mad and swam out of the throne room. We followed after her. His strictness reminded me of Aqua's strictness.

 _"I don't care if Ven's still up or not, you need to go to bed!" Aqua crossed her arms and tapped her foot._

I _sat on Ven's lap, "Venny, do I have to? It's only seven at night."_

 _"Your_ _sister knows what she's talking about, Ri." he told me._

 _"Aww!" I whined, "But, sis-"_

 _she_ _pointed at the castle, "If you want to be a strong keyblade master one day, you must-_ "

 _"Get plenty of sleep and rest. I know this, sis!" I said, mockingly._

 _"Go to bed!"Aqua said sternly and a bit too harsh. I teared up without them falling and ran to my room before she could do anything._

I _was laying there in my bed with the blanket over my head. I heard my door silently creck. I pulled the covers down and sat up. I seen my sister._

 _"Sorry I awoke you, Reese." She said softly, "I'll leave-"_

 _"No!" she froze and looked at me. "Please don't go."_

 _"Reese, what's wrong?" she sat next to me on the bed._

 _"I... I know you have your Mark of Mastery exam in a two days..."_

 _"Yeah, but why would you-" I stopped her sentence with a hug._

 _"What's going to happen to us? Will we be even more of a broken family as it already is?" I sobbed on her shoulder, "I like you better as a sister... then a mom."_

 _"Oh, sweetie..." she hugged me back, "We're not broken."_

 _"But dad's missing and mom is..." it was quiet after I said that, except for the cries of pain I let out._

 _Aqua sighed, "We still have Grandma and Grandpa Ice cream, Lightning, Serah, and your brother... heck, even Lea, Terra, Ven, and Master Eraqus."_

 _"I know but what about you and me?"_

 _She laid down next to me, cuddling, "I'm sorry if I'm mean sometimes... I just..." she stroked my hair and I saw tears falling from her eyes, "I don't want you to get hurt."_

 _"Please don't cry, sissy..." I tried to wipe them away._

 _She smiled and exhaled shakily. She wiped her eyes, "You wanna hear that song?"_

 _I yawned, "Yeah!"_

 _You rest inside my mind_

 _Since the day you came,_

 _I_ _knew you'd be with me_

 _All_ _the time we spent_

 _What_ we _shared was surely_

 _Warm_ _enough to know_

 _You_ _cared for me_

 _Light,_ _floods through memories_

 _Helps_ _me walk my path_

 _I'll keep my head up_ _high_

 _Words_ _and faith and love_

 _Your_ _strength gives me hope_

"Someday I'll find you with open arms." I sang the last part out loud and Sora stopped.

"Piri?" we all stopped and I blushed.

"Sorry guys... I don't know where that came from."

"Gwarsh, you sounded beautiful to me!"

"Goofy's right!" Sora said, "What song was that?"

"It's a song that I really like and Aqua sang it to me every night... if she could." I said with a sad smile.

"Can you sing it to us fully?" Donald asked.

"First we need to go see Ariel." I reminded them, "But I will be happy to later!"

I never told Aqua why I was acting strangely that night. She doesn't know I have the power to see the future, thanks to my mother.

'Wait, Does she know? She knows I have a balanced heart and when mom gave me this power...' I kept debating with myself until we reached Ariel's grotto.

 **A/n:** in case you were wondering, that song is of of Final Fantasy. I don't remember which one, but it's beautiful. I DON'T OWN IT! R and R. Stay awesome!


	23. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

I never thought there would be people besides us interested in other worlds. She explained everything in her secret grotto was found from the land above the sea.

"Look at these wonderful things me and Flounder collected. I think it's from other worlds." to anyone, it was a collection of random objects, but I knew to Ariel, these were treasures. "Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I wanna see other worlds. Does that sound strange?" she asked.

"No, not really." Sora said, "We wanted to, too. Right, sis?"

"Yeah, along with two other friends."

"Hey, let's find that keyhole you guys were talking about."

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"He treats me like a little girl. He never wants me to do anything. He just... doesn't understand."

We left Ariel's grotto to look for the keyhole. She told us that there was a place full of sunken treasure was worth checking out.

When we got in, I noticed a small chest near a window. Amara was wrapped around my arm. I opened the chest and it had a crystal shaped like a trident.

'That's the shape from Ariel's grotto!' I thought to myself as I picked it up. I looked out the window and saw a shark swimming this way.

"Piri, Amara, look out!" Ariel shouted. The shark busted through and I managed to swim backwards, with Amara clinging to me, to get away before getting chomped. It got close again and my back hit the wall. We were cornered and he was ready to attack. I held Amara close to me and closed my eyes forcefully. But, nothing came. I looked to see Goofy in his shell and between us and the shark. He champed down on Goof's hard shell and broke his teeth. The shark swam away as fast as it came.

"Thanks, Goofy." I said and Amara nuzzled his cheek as a thank you.

"Gwarsh, it was nothing, your highness. You and Amara are my friends. I wasn't going to let that mean ol' shark hurt ya." Goofy said. I hugged him; It's good to know he would go that far to protect me.

We arrived back at Ariel's grotto. I handed Sora the crystal and he put it in the outline on the wall. We waited to see if there would be a reaction.

"Ariel, you've disobeyed me again!" we all turned to see a very angry king. "I told you not to leave the palace!" he turned his attention to the crystal trident. His trident began to glow and he pointed at the crystal.

"Daddy, no!" Ariel cried but he ignored her and destroyed it. "How could you..." she swam out of the cave.

"Ariel!" I was about to swim after here when her dad stopped me.

"Young man, young lady, you're not from another ocean, you're from another world, aren't you?" He did know! "Then you must key bearers. And you, young lady, are the Princess of Memory!"

I frowned, "How did you know?"

"You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. Neither of you know your dorshal fin from your tail."

"With all do respect, sir, but I happen to know what it-" I started but was interrupted.

"SILENCE!" He shouted with rage and we all straighten up, "As the Princess of Memory, you must know not to meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

"Of course I know that!" I said, growing slightly aggravated.

"You have violated this principle. And what I understand, you also have a balanced heart. Your mother gave you this power when she passed the princess title and power to you." how did he know that? "That also gives you the power to see rhe future." the others gasped. "One with these power cannot change it and protect it. You have only shattered that peace and brought doom to others!" my glare softened. I... I've brought doom?

"Piri's not like that!" Sora exclaimed and he turned to leave.

"I thank you for saving my daughter. But, there's no room in my ocean for either of you or your keys." Triton said as he left.

Amara pushed back my long bang behind my ear as if to say, 'Everything's alright.' and I sadly smiled. Sora gripped my shoulder. My light started to glow as it did back on the ship.

"Don't listen to him! You don't bring doom anywhere, you've brought-"

"No!" I snapped and Amara swam away from me. My light began mixing with darkness. "He was right! Back on the Islands, I saw us peacefully sailing back, on our raft, home. It all changed when I told you guys there was other worlds." my light/darkness grew brighter, "I've meddled enough already and looked what happened: our home is gone! I caused a lot of hurt and doom to others." I floated down to the floor in tears, screaming. The light faded into darkness until I felt familiar arms around me and looked up to see Sora.

"We'll find a way to restore our home," he tried to soothe me and calm me down but he was clenching his teeth and closing one eye; I was hurting him. But then he smiled, "Don't worry, sis."

The darkness cleared away and I hugged back. Soon, Amara, Donald, and Goofy join in. I knew then in there, it was truly all for one and one for all.

 _khkhkhkh_

 **No one's POV**

Ariel sobbed outside, not to far from the grotto. She suddenly heard a chilling voice.

"My, my the girl suffers a deep sorrow." she looked up to see two eels circling her.

"What pity. If only there was a way we can help..." the second eel said.

"Wait, maybe _she_ can help."

"Yes, maybe _she_ can be some help to you."

"Who are you talking about?" Ariel asked.

" _She'd_ make all your dreams come true."

"Ursula can help..." the second eel said before they both burst into a cloud of ink.

"You called my dear?" an octopus lady emerged from the ink.

"Your Ursula?" she asked and the octopus nodded, "I was wondering if-" she began, but Ursula stopped her.

"It's all right. Helping others is what I do best. Lemme guess, you wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your friends came from another world." she said and Ariel gasped.

"What?"

"They had special help from those mysterious keys of theirs." her hopes sank as she knew she had nothing like that. "Cheer up, sweetie. You have something special too." Ursula said. She was talking about the trident. If Ariel got it, she could help her go to other worlds.

'I know it's wrong... but..." Ariel thought.

 _khkhkhkh_

 **Piri's POV**

We swam back to the palace to see of Ariel was there. I smelt the bitterness of darkness in the current, a smell I'm getting tired of. I swam a little faster with the boys close behind. We arrived in the throne room and heard voices.

"The trident is mine at last! And I couldn't have done it without you, my dear!" A voice said.

"Ursula, this is not what I wanted!" Ariel cried out.

"Why not? Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders? Oh yes. We had a deal, did we? Time for a little journey- to the dark world of the heartless!" Ursula exclaimed. I managed to look and see a half-octopus women holding the trident and two eels circling her.

"We can find the key hole." the first eel said.

"The keyhole isn't here." the second said.

"Enough!" I yelled. Ursula turned to us.

"We have company. I'm afarid you're a little late, your majesty." she disappeared in ink.

Ariel came with us and we headed off to find the sea witch. I think Amara sensed more heartless so she lead the way. We came to skeletal remains that served as Ursula's domain. Inside, we found Ursula.

"That heartless is pitiful! Mind if I see that heartless, dearie?" I growled at her.

"No way in Hade's will I give you her!" I cradled Amara.

"You can't run!" Donald said.

"Your time has come!" Sebastian said. Ursula glared at them, which scared both of them in silence.

I smirked, "I guess her face is so ugly, it's scary." my comment made everyone, except Ursula and the twin eels, snicker.

"Silence! I'll show you not to mess with me!" the witch said, glaring at me.

"Well, standing there ain't going to stop us!" I glared back, summoning our weapons.

Donald and Goofy attacked Ursula while Sora and I tried to attack the eels. She threw a bottle into her cauldron and it began bubbling. King Triton told me that thing is where she draws he power. I pointed my Rainfell at it and one of the eels wrapped around me. The other knocked away Sora and just as I was about to slip out of the hold, the other eel came and made it harder to escape.

"Piri!" I saw Ursula face me and shoot a bolt of darkness at me. Sora swam in front me, taking the hit.

"SORA!" we all yelled. I rampaged out of my hold and my light and darkness grow. I released it it and it knocked everyone into the wall, including the unconscious Sora.

 _"See? I told you would never escape me!"_ I heard a voice in my head say and my mind went blank.

 _khkhkhkh_

 **Sora's POV**

I opened my eyes to see Piri glow extremely bright with both light and darkness again. But the light faded into darkness yet again.

"Inversed Firaga!" she shouted with her voice and another dark voice at the same time. A Large flame circled by light and dark destroyed the cauldron. She turned to the two eels and evily laughed. I was scared she was going to fall to darkness.

I shouted to her, "Piri! Calm down!"

She looked me and scoffed. Her eyes were red instead of crystal blue. I realized it wasn't her. She shot Prism Rain at them and the evaporated in green flames.

"Y-you'll pay for this!" she cowered away and disappeared. I looked back at Piri and she was still angry. I swam towards her and hugged her. She screamed and darkness blasted throughout the room. It mostly hit me- and trust me, it did hurt- but I refused to let go.

"Sora! Piri!" I heard Donald, Goofy, and Ariel yell.

"Piri, snap out of it!" I yelled as she tired struggled out of my hold, "Knock it off! Do you think Riku would want you to fall to darkness?"

She stopped. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes were closed tight. The darkness stopped and her eyes were slowly opening and turning back to normal.

 _khkhkhkh_

 **Piri's POV**

I blinked. I saw Amara and Ariel were taking care of Donald and Goofy, who were hurt, and Sora was hugging me. "Sora? W-What happened? Where" He gulped.

"We... we almost lost you to the darkness..." I gasped at this.

"You mean, I hurt you guys?" he didn't say anything so I broke the hug and swam backwards, slowly. "I... I hurt..."

Donald and Goofy straighten up.

"You didn't hurt us!" Donald said.

"Yeah, you just hurt that sea witch," Goofy agreed. I sighed in relief but still didn't smile. That's when I looked at Sora and saw marks on his shoulder, bloody marks. He reached for it and winced when he touched it, quickly stopping his actions and removing his bloody hand.

"I-it's okay! It's just a little scratch." he said and I swam away, not believing him. "PIRI!"

I went out of the witch's castle, into the calm depths where I smelled darkness. I heard Sora calling my name and turn to him and the others.

"Stay away from me!" I swam back, "Before I hurt you again!"

Sora was about to say something when I heard Ursula evily laughing. We turn to her. "You poor unfortunate souls, darkness is your future."

"No, it's not!" Sora yelled back. "I think you should check your cauldron, again."

"I'll help you see it's the truth, handsome..." she lefted up the trident and grew ten times bigger. I growled at this, my darkness growing. Sora stopped me.

"Don't get mad, sis! Take a deep breath and let's fight together." he said with soft eyes.

I nodded and took a calming breath. "Let's do this!"

She was probably the hardest one yet. She wasn't a heartless, but even so... Dammit.

"Sora! Focus on your light and direct it through your keyblade!" he nodded and pointed his keyblade to Ursula. A ball of light formed at the end of it.

"Keep going!" I got my Last Resort ready and looked over at him. There was now two balls of light. "Together, Sora!"

"LIGHT!" we both shouted and flung the orbs at her. It was too much for her and she fell back in a cloud of ink and disappeared. Sora held his shoulder as his keyblade was dismissed.

"That takes care of one prob-" he let out a small groan of pain. I looked at him, but a pilliar of light caught my attention. It disappeared, revealing the trident. We returned it to the sea king and he asked us the seal the keyhole, which was hidden in Ariel's grotto. We went back there and the trident glowed. It lined up with the print on the wall and revealed the keyhole. We pointed our keyblades at it and sealed it.

"Sora, Piri, can you tell me what your world is like?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, about that... sorry for lying to you." Sora said.

"It's okay. Besides, if you can travel to other worlds, maybe I can, too. I know I'll get there someday." I was happy to see her excited about other worlds.

We left that world through the entry point and Sora, Amara, and I were in the cabin while Donald and Goofy drove us to the next world. Sora's wound was getting worse and I was the one who caused it. Darkness was swarming the wound, trying to enter it. I it wasn't for his light, he would be consumed by it.

"I'll be okay, sis!" he smiled, trying to think of something to repeal tthe darkness.

"Sora... I'm so sorry for everything did..." tears hit the floor.

"I'm not mad at you." he still put up a smile, wiping away them.

"I... I need to learn to control my emotions. They seem to link to my light and darkness..." light and darkness... I looked at his wound. I had an idea! "That's it! Light and darkness! Sora, focus on your light again that way the darkness will disappear." he nodded and closed his eyes. He's smile only grew and the darkness faded quickly. I was surprised on how fast it was. He was a special kid, just as Aqua said.

"It's gone!" he said excitedly.

I giggled and healed the wound, making it disappear, "Keep your light shining bright, little brother."

"Okay!" he grinned.

"Hey, we're comin' up on the next world, A-yhuck!" Goofy said from the top of the ladder.

"Hey, Pi?" I looked back at Sora, "Thanks for teaching me how to summon light orbs. One day, I'll summon eight like you!"

I smirked and winked, putting a finger u to my mouth, "We'll see..."

 **A/N:** I'm getting the hang of using Fanfiction. Net. I love this! Also, we almost lost Piri! Not only that but she hurt Sora on accident. I'm glad Sora has a caregiving nature.

BTW, those too are like close siblings, aren't they? R and R. Stay Awesome!


	24. Chapter 23

**A/n:** And now, my favorite world... *drum roll* Halloween Town!

 ** _Chapter 24_**

We arrived at an eerie world. Every turn was a ghoul and ghost. What was this world?

We all had a different attire of clothes and costumes. Sora was a vampire, Goofy was a type of Frankenstein, Donald was a mummy, and I was a cat demon.

I had brown ears and brown tail. I was wearing a small orange cat mask over my right eye. my shirt was purple and orange. the long sleeves were low and the top of the purple base was alined with orange triangles hanging from it. On the purple base was two belts that formed an 'X' and the center of the gray 'X' was a black symbol, which was the same one from my wayfinder. Holding my shirt up was wide one inch staps that were purple with orange linings. My pants matched the color of the belts on my shirt and had on a orange belt to keep them up. For shoes, I had brown combat boots, similar to Lightning's. I also had brown gloves and they had claws, like Sora's white gloves.(a/n: I have a picture up on my DeviantArt. If you can't picture it in your mind, then looked it up on my account.)

"Whoa! Piri, your eyes are glowing!" Sora pointed out, "That's really cool ...but, it's really spooky." I smirked and evily laughed, similar to how Vanitas laughed. How did I do that?

"Knock it off! it's not funny!" Donald growled.

We headed to the town's square where we saw smoke coming from a house. Then, we saw several heartless floating around near the fountain square. We got ready to fight them, but they weren't attacking. I noticed a very strange, short, cone-shaped man with a megaphone.

"And now, alloe me to introduce the master of terror, the king of screams- Jack Skellington!" the man proclaimed. The heartless parted in a presenting fashion and a skeletal man slowly rose out of the fountain, striking a pose. "Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!"

"Thank you, thank you! But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror! I'm going to consult with the doctor." Jack said. We went after him to find out what the heartless were doing here. We walked into this lab. I noticed heartless laying on the table. "I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion."

"Nonsense. My devices are always perfect!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Oh, I got it! The heartless need a heart! Doctor do you think we can add a heart to that device?" Jack asked.

"Certainly. A heart is not all that complicated. Let's get to work!" I frowned at this; this was completely crazy!

"To make a heart, first take a container with a lock." Jack listed. The doctor took out a heart-shaped container with a lock. I grimaced at it: it didn't look like a glowing orb to me. In fact it was disgusting, more like a... stomach? I got a closer look at it and poked it.

"Hands off!" I jumped back and nervously laughed. He growled at me and turned back to his work. "We need a key to open this thing first!"

"Allow me!" Sora stepped up and pointed the Kingdom Key at it and unlocked it.

"My! That was amazing! Uh, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Sora. That's Donald and Goofy over. And the girl who poked your... experiment is-"

"Piri, if you please!" I finished his sentence.

"Well done! I'd like you to be in next Halloween, along with your friends, Sora."

"So, what's the heartless doing here?" I asked. Jack explained that he was using them for the Halloween celebration and how he couldn't get them to dance just right. They started working on the heart.

"Sora, we should stop them." I whispered to him, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Relax, sis. Maybe if they successfully pull this off, we won't have to fight them."

"I know..." I looked over at the two scientists and said, "I just have a bad feeling about this..."

Sora rolled his eyes as the doctor turned on the machine. The heartless sat up at first then it fell back onto the table; it failed. I let out a sigh of relief.

"It failed! Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory." I widened my eyes as Sora looked at me. I glared at him as I knew what he was thinking.

"Don't you dare..." I whispered softly yet murderously and he gulped.

Sally? Sally!" the doctor called out but no response came. "That good-for-nothing girl! Don't know why I bothered creating her. Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down." the doctor said angrily. If he's not talking about the memories that I can create, which I don't know how to do yet, then what was he talking about? This peaked my curiosity.

"Where do you think she would be?" I asked.

"She might be in the graveyard." That's when the strange man from before came running in towards us.

"Is there something wrong, Mayor?" Jack asked.

"It's the heartless! They're out of control!"

 **A/N:** Shortest. Chapter. Ever. Last one of the night. I might get this done before next weekend! If I work hard enough, anyway... The thing that helps a lot is Chirtmas break! If i don't have it done in a week, surely I'll get it done in two weeks. R and R. Stay Awesome!


	25. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24_**

We came to the town square and saw the heartless going crazy. It was nothing to us. After they were all gone, we went to a small graveyard and saw more heartless.

"GAH! To hell with you!" I shouted and used Last Resort on them. All but one was left standing. It realize it was the only one and it freaked out.

"Light!" Sora yelled and threw two light orbs at it. It disappeared. "That's right! You better disappear."

I giggled, "Show off!" he blushed at what I said. "Despite that, you're getting stronger."

"I know!" he cheekily said.

I smirked, "Not strong enough to master my move, though."

"What?! Come on!"

"Nope!"

"Oh, pipe down, you two!" Donald said.

We heard a yipping sound. I looked at a small tomb and a ghost dog popped out of it.

"Zero! Have you seen Sally?" the dog barked and flew behind the stone. There was a feminine gasp. It belonged to a Frankenstein girl.

"Something wrong, Jack?" she asked.

"Nah, we're going to have the best Halloween ever, Sally!" so this is Sally. "All we need is your memory." I gasped at this.

" 'Memory'? You mean this?" She was holding... oh, forget-me-nots! That's what they meant by memories. "Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. Why don't you try something else? There's still time." Sally pleaded.

"Nothing can beat what I have planned! Trust me, you are going to love it!" Jack said and we went back to the lab. As they worked, I got bored and decided to snoop around. I found a chest and dug through it. The only thing that caught my eye was a jack-in-the-box. It looked really spooky and yet so fun to play with. I did play with it and it did pop up with a evil laugh. I evily grinned as I had an Idea. Donald is easy to scare, right? I let my tail wrap around and hold it.

 _khkhkhkh_

 **No one's POV**

Unaware to the group, the local trio of pranksters had heard all of the conversation. The trio was made of two boys and a girl.

"Lock!" a boy dressed as a devil called, jumping out of hiding.

"Shock!" the girl said. She was dressed up as a witch.

"Barrel!" the other boy dressed as a skeleton called out, did the same as the other two. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah! A heart! What should we do?" Lock asked.

"Gosh, you're really stupid! Isn't it obvious?" Shock said.

"Tell Oogie Boogie, of course!" Barrel said and ran back to their leader, who began planning a way to steal the heart.

 _khkhkhkh_

 **Piri's POV**

We gave the doctor the forget-me-nots.

"Now, where's that surprise?" Jack asked.

"Surprise?" Sora questioned.

"Kind of like a jack-in-the-box." my eyes widened at what the doctor said. "There's one in the chest over there."

"Okay..." Sora dug around it, only to find nothing there, "There's nothing there!" I quietly snickered and he looked at me. He crossed his arms; I think he noticed my tail was trying to hide it. "Piri..."

"What?" I _innocently_ grinned and he raised an eyebrow. Well, there goes my entertainment section. "Okay, okay! Here you go!"

The doctor rolled to place the heart on the table. But, a boy rolled out from under the table and tripped the doctor. The heart bounce and the other boy caught it.

"Hey! Give that back!" I yelled at him and went towards him. He tossed it to a girl and they ran out of the lab. I growled, quite annoyed.

"It's okay, sis, we'll find those thieves." Sora said.

Jack told us that was Lock, Shock, and Barrel. We went after them. Jack called zero, who lead us to this manor and I spotted the kids in a walking bathtub, heading that way. After we finally caught them, they threw the heart down a chute. They attack us and it was actually hard to beat them since they were small and quick. We subdued them within ten minutes, however.

"We were just following orders! Oogie Boogie told us to steal it. It was Barrel's fault! It was his idea to tell him about the heart." I growled as I was getting more annoyed by them.

"Yeah, that's right!" Lock said.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!" they said back to him and I rubbed my temples, trying to calm down.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled and everyone jumped, "YOU BETTER TELL US HOW TO GET TO BOOGIE IF YOU KNOW IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

"W-we can t-tell you, m-miss k-kitty!" Lock said and I growled.

"Don't make her more mad, you idiot!" Shock said. She explained about how to get into his manor. Soon after, the went back into town.

Jack snickered, "Remind me never to get on a cat demon's bad side."

"Correction," Donald said, "Never get on _Piri's_ bad side."

"Yeah, I remember this one time her and Riku-" I can't believe he was talking about _that_ time.

"Sora, stop!" I blushed and Donald and Goofy laughed as we walked.

We went everywhere in the manor until we found the basement. There I saw a burlap sack ceature with featureless black holes for eyes. This had to be him.

"Give us back the heart!" Jack yelled.

"You want it? Come and get it!" he swallowed the heart and I gagged. "Say, you must be the Princess of Memory!" I raised an eyebrow and he giggled, "That's right! You're that sleepy person's cousin and the special person to Maleficent's little helper." He was talking about Light and Riku.

"What has Maleficent done to them?!" I growled as the light in my heart showed externally.

"If you want, I can take you to them." I smirked and my light disappeared.

"Sis, don't-" I silenced him by raising my hand in his face.

"How about a little gamble?" I said, smirking.

"Oh?" Oogie Boogie seemed fully interested now. "I happened to love gambling! So, what's the wage?"

I summoned my keyblade, "If we win, you have to give us back the heart."

"And if you guys lose?" he asked and I sighed.

"You can take me to Maleficent." the others gasped. "She's is after me in the first place."

"Princess, are you sure about this?" Goofy whispered to me.

"There's no way I'm losing to a sack full of bugs." I said with a bit of determination.

"Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!" Oogie called and only two show up. I snickered and dismissed my key. I hugged my stomach, bursting out with laughter.

"Looks like your short handed on heartless." I resummoned Rainfell and got in my fighting stance.

"Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!" he shouted.

After dodging all his gambling/ torture devices, I manage to jump on the platform. I evily laughed and zoomed to him, stabbing him with the keyblade. I I ppulled it out and it tore opened. Thousands of bugs poured out but there wasn't a heart in sight. The bugs must have ate it... GROSS!

I jumped off the platform and turned to Sora, "Did you know he was a bag of bugs?"

He shrugged, "You were right on the munny there!"

We left the manor and went back to the lab.

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack said.

"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll do it together." Sally said. I giggled at this; it sort reminded me of Riku and myself together again.

""Aww. Who are you thinking about?" Donald teased, "You're blushing!"

"What? N-no I'm not!" I rubbed my cheeks.

"Yes, you are!" Sora confirmed, "I know who you are thinking about! Piri and Riku sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"SORA!" I chased after him with him singing that song. I tackled him to the ground. "I win!"

"Ow..." he whined and I rolled my eyes. I healed him and we got up. We said goodbye to Jack and Sally and left for the next world.

 _khkhkhkh_

 **Riku's POV**

Thos power was amazing. I finally found the strength I had been looking for. It was only a matter of time before Sora and Piri got here. When they do, I'll never let anyone have her. Especially Sora.

"We've spotted the keyblade brat's and the Princess's vessel!" Hook called. Finally!

"She's mine! I'll show you, Sora, she's mine." I muttered as I hurried to the deck.

 **A/N:** Oh my goodness! I'm so excited to give my parents their parents! I'm so ready for Christmas... anyway... next chapter, be aware! Something will happen that will affect both Piri and Riku's relationship.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:** for Kingdom Hearts's sake, please don't hate me!

 ** _Chapter 25_**

 **Piri's** **POV**

 _In_ _my mind..._

 _"Piri." I heard Lightning voice and I shot my eyes open. There was nothing but darkness._

 _"Light_ _?" I looked around frantically, "Light! I can't see you! Where are you?" There was a bright light in front of me and it disappeared into a small orb of light._

 _"Hey, it's nice to see you." her voice came from the orb, "You're growing so fast..."_

 _"Light! What happened to you?" I cried_.

 _"Don't worry, I'm fine! How's Serah?" she asked._

 _"She's back in Traverse Town!" she chuckled at this. "Why aren't you with her?"_

 _"I thought I could get Maleficent on my own." she sounded sad. "I lost my heart to her and when I escaped, I found you."_

 _"Wait! This is your heart?" I asked._

 _"Yes. Can I stay here with you until you can find my body?" I giggled at this._

 _"Of course! You're my cousin!"_

 _"I guess I saw that coming..." she laughed and the heart came closer to me, going into my chest. "Good luck, Reese!" Everything flashed._

I sat up and I was in the bedof the cabin of the Gummi Ship. I tried to wrap my mind around what happened. So Light literally gave me her heart? Then how...?

"Hey, Piri." Jiminy jumped on the bed.

"Oh, h-hey, Jiminy... how's everything up there?"

"Sora is co-pilot with Donald!" he smiled.

I got up and got ready, "So, how's the journal coming?"

"Splendid! I got Info from Sora!" my smile disappeared.

"Then I suppose he told you about the darkness?" he sighed and nodded.

"He told me it wasn't you." I sadly smiled.

"Yea, but the darkness almost took control..." I climbed the ladder to the control room and sat in the empty seat next to Goofy.

"Good morning, princess. Did you sleep well?" Goofy asked. I got a chill up and down my spine and hugged myself. I got this feeling something is going to happen... but what? "What's the matter?"

I rubbed my shoulders, "I... don't know..."

"Here..." Sora put his jacket on me.

I smiled, "Thanks, I think I was cold."

he grinned, "No problem!"

"Uh, a big ship is catching up with us!" Goofy said and Sora got back to his seat. A ship sailed into view.

"It's a pirate ship!" Donald yelled.

"Hold on tight!" Sora cried. The ship rammed into us. Me and Sora ended up on the deck but Donald and Goofy were gone.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora." We looked up to see Riku. I took off Sora's jacket and shoved it at his chest. Riku growled. "Good to see you again, Piri."

"Where's Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked.

"Are they really that important to you? More important than old friends?" he wasn't listening to me. I could smell it everywhere on the ship, but the worst was Riku. The darkness has gotten to him. A tear ran down my cheek and I shook my head in disbelief. This was turning into a Terraesque problem.

"Instead, you should be asking... about her." he stepped aside, revealing...

"Kairi!" Me and Sora said in unison. She wasn't moving, but she was still alive. That's when I remember that vision... Sora had her heart.

"That's right, while you were goofing around and stabbing me in the back, I found her." he said and I ran to him but a man with a hook hand stopped me. Wait...

"Captain Hook?!" I growled, "What are you doing here?"

"This is me ship! I'll allow no such manners on me ship, princess. By the way, how's your sister?"

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Riku, why are you siding with the heartless?" Sora asked.

"The heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear." Riku said.

"No, Riku! You know the heartless are after hearts! If you lose your heart, I've failed as a girlfriend on not protecting you."

"Don't worry! My heart's strong, Pi. I'll be fine. I promise." he said.

"But..." this was definitely a hit to my heart. I fell to my knees.

"I've also picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance." he stretched out his hand. I looked behind me and Sora's shadow rised from the wooden floors and stared at him. "You can go see your friends, now." a trapdoor open under Sora and he fell through.

"Sora!" just as it was about close, Amara jumped through after him. I was shocked to where I couldn't move.

"Let's get this under way, already. Keep Sora away from Piri and Kairi until we're ready to land. Piri, let's go!"

I didn't move an inch. My breath was shaky until I heard footsteps and I was lefted off the ground. Riku was the one carrying me into another room. He finally stopped and set me in a bed.

"Riku, what happened to you?" I asked, "What happened to the boy that would do anything for his friends? The one I fell in love with?"

"You don't care about me anymore." he locked the door behind him. I stood up stepped off the the side.

"Don't be stupid! Me and Sora have been looking for you and Kairi!" I frowned to control my emotions, I was getting pissed off. "Why did you do that, anyway?"

"What do you mean?" he asked like nothing happened.

"You've turned on someone who was practically your little brother! How could you?" I turned away from him.

"I saw you with his jacket on!" he said.

"Yeah, but I was cold. Being the little brother he is to me, he would do that!" I got in his face, "Listen, he has gotten himself nearly killed because of you and Kairi! Don't give my brother shit or we're through!"

"You don't see what I see!" What? "I've tried to win you back, but I see all you talk about is him!"

"What? Win me back?" I seen fire in his eyes.

"Don't play dumb. Sora. He's been trying to steal you from me." he said, angrily.

I stomp my foot, "How could you say that!"

What he did next was unexpected. He grabbed my wrist and threw me Into the bed, pinning me down. That knocked the the wind out of me.

"What are you..." I thought back, back to the moment I was about to take the Mark of Mastery exam. That vision was of this. That would mean... shit! Fear started going through me.

"NOOO!" I tried to struggle out without doing anything to hurt him. His grip on my wrists only grew tighter. "Riku, your hurting me!"

He stopped, but grasp was still tight, "I'm hurting you?" darkness surrounded him, " _I'm_ hurting _you_! No, Piri! _You're_ hurting _me_! You only belong to me! If this is the only way to show you, then so be it."

I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone could hear me. Riku kissed me to shut me up. I refused to kiss back and he growled. I suddenly heard a voice:

 _"Such... trouble darkness-"_ it was Aqua! _"Terra, fight it!"_

I was there, petrified with fear and confusion, not knowing what to do.

 _khkhkhkh_

 **Sora's POV**

"You don't say?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah! It was definitely Kairi! I finally found her." I said as Amara was sitting on my stomach.

"All right! Then let's go up! We'll talk to her and find Pr- Uh, I mean Piri!" Goofy said cheerfully said.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Sounds great! Okay, but first... how about getting off!" Donald said.

"Oh, sorry." I didn't realize me and Amara landed on them. I looked out the door and several heartless outside. 'I hope Piri's okay. She's the Princess of Memory, after all. People would kill her for her power... but more importantly, she's my family.'

"Ahem!" That snapped me out of my thoughts and we turned to see no one there, but kept hearing the voice. "How ya doing there? Looking for a way out?" the voice asked and a boy with orange hair jumped out of hiding.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"I'm the answer to your prayers." the three of us gave him a funny look. "Okay, then. Fine. Have it your way."

"But you're stuck in here, too?" I asked.

"No. Just waiting for someone."

"Who?" a sparkly, yellow orb of light flew around me. I got a closer look; it was a fairy!

"Tinker Bell, what took you so long?" she was blonde and wearing a green dress. "Great job. So you found Wendy?" There was a bell sound which I guessed the fairy was talking. "Hold on. There was another girl there, too?" he either meant Kairi or sis. "Wait... Hook's got Reese?! She's being held in the captian's quarters?" who's Reese? "Alright. Time to keep my promise I made to Aqau." the fairy got all huffy, "Are you insane? There's no way I'm gonna leave Wendy _or_ Piri here!" So, Reese was a nickname for Piri? ...Okay.

"Aha. She sounds pretty jealous." Donald pointed out. That caused her to kick him in the face.

"Come on, Tink! Open the door!" he exclaimed.

"Hey! Hold on a sec! Who are you and how do you know Piri?" I asked.

"I'm Peter Pan. Ri came to Neverland with her sister to find a couple of her friends." he said, "What about you?"

"I'm Sora. I became good friends with her when she came to the islands some years ago."

"Okay, we're in this together. But only 'til-" we heard Piri's screams echo.

"That was Piri!" I said and we charged out of there.

 _khkhkhkh_

 **Piri's POV**

I was wrapped up in a blanket, face down and crying into a pillow. I hurted everywhere, including... and surely I had bruises. Hopefully my clothes covered them. I looked at my wrists and saw only them. Wondering where my bracelets were, I looked on the table next to the bed and saw them. I sighed with relief.

I lifted myself up with my arms. I couldn't feel anything below my waist as if it was stuck in freezing water. I should've done something... but, changing something that I've seen... would it have caused doom to others? Dammit, I hated being the prophetess.

Riku was sitting on the side of the side of the bed as he stroked my hair, "I'm sorry, Lovebug. But-"

I smacked his hand, "Don't fucking touch me!"

Captain Hook entered the room shortly after.

 **A/N:** Holy shit, that was sad... sorry for that everyone! Please don't kill me! R and R (If I have anyone still reading.) Stay Awesome!


	27. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26_**

 **Piri's** **POV**

"What? So Wendy's not one of the seven?" Hook got my attention by shouting.

"There are seven, supposedly, and Maleficent says isn't one of 'em. Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all died weight behind, including her." Riku said.

"What? After all the trouble of capturing her? And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning, anyway?" Hook questioned.

"As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less."

"Hmph. You're wasting your time! The heartless have devoured thay girl's heart. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever."

"I will find it no matter what."

"What about that girl? Looks more dead than alive to me eyes. Is she mere dead weight?"

"Don't call her that!" Riku snapped. I felt somewhat flattered he wanted me safe but I knew why. He said I'm his. I growled at the thought.

"Uh, Captain..." I heard a voice of his lockey, Smee.

"What?"

"The prisoners have escaped." he must have meant Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Amara! Thank goodness they're okay. "What's more, Peter Pan is with them." I gasped at this.

"Peter?" my hopes raised. Hook seen this and growled.

"Blast that Peter Pan! All right, then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!" Hook left along with Smee. I watched Riku carefully for any chance of escape. He than turned to me.

"You wanna help find Kairi's heart?" I growled and looked away. He sighed, looking out the window. "I know you might be mad at me for-"

"Oh, you think?" I felt my darkness grow, "You think that was the right thing to do?"

He turned and looked at me with a glare, "Piri, it was the only way to-"

"No, listen here! I'm done with you!" darkness grew more stronger and I rushed out, ignoring the calls of my name from him. Now I had to Sora and Peter.

Riku was running after me, "Piri!"

"Just stay away before I hurt you!" I warned with a glare and he stopped dead in his tracks. I ran away from him as far as possible. He broke that one promise we made when we were six.

 _"Why do you follow me in the first place? Stop that right now!" I teared up as Riku glared at me. Seeing the tears, his glare soften._

 _"I'm sorry, I..." I turned from him and cried. "You remind me of someone... I remember his kindness and he would always be there for friends. I hope I can see him again..."_

 _"Pi... I'm sorry..." he placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and hugged him. He pulled away still with my hands on my shoulders, "No, really! I'm sorry... about everything."_

 _I smiled with tears in my eyes, "Don't worry about it. I think it's only fair since you didn't know..."_

 _"I promise never to make you cry again!" he pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his chest._

I cried at that memory, knowing that Riku would never be the same again. He was just a pawn to the darkness, my enemy. I came to a room only to see a girl with curly, light brown hair and she was wearing a blue nightdress.

"Oh my! Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Piri."

"My name is Wendy."

"Nice to meet you, Wendy." I said. I looked happened to look down and saw Kairi. "Kai!" I knelt down. I knew she won't wake up, but I still shook her. "Come on, Kairi... we need to get you to Sora!"

"I think she must be asleep. She hasn't budge an inch since we've been in here." Wendy said. I left Kairi off the ground.

"Come on, Wendy. They'll be here for you and Kai." I said. We left the hold and went to the deck. There, a bunch of heartless tried to attack. I handed Kairi to Wendy and summoned my keyblade, "Can't even cut me a simple break! Wendy, don't let the heartless have her!"

I slashed through the first heartless and turned back to see another run towards Wendy. I rushed to it and threw it into the others.

"Thanks, Piri!" I gave her a smile and a thumbs up. I looked at the heartless, which were still in a pile, and concentrated on my light.

"Let's do this!" I lefted my keyblade into the air and eight orbs appeared. I flung it at them. It turned out to be a hissy mess as they disappeared.

"That was amazing!" Wendy said walking up to me.

"Thanks!" I looked at Kairi, "Hang on, Kai. Your knight in shining keyblade armor will be here soon..." a single shadow heartless appeared. "Amara?" it nodded.

"Piri!" I shot around and sighed with relief as I seen Sora, Peter, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sora!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug, tightly, "I am so relieved."

"What?" he asked. I pulled away and took his hand.

"It's Kairi..." I pointed at her and he looked at the girl in Wendy's arms.

"Kairi!" He took her in his arms. It was like she fit in his arms. I smiled at them. That's when I saw her hand twitch. I sighed as Sora smiled. Then I frowned; he truly did have Kairi's heart inside of him, Just as I have Light's. How do we return them?

A heartless went in between Wendy and Sora, taking Kairi and knocking Wendy out. It flew Riku and handed her to him. He stopped and looked at me. Our eyes locked as I scanned his. He was hurting, suffering, as if screaming out for help. This darkness that was holding him battered him mentally and controlling him. It also felt like...

"Xehanort..." I whispered to where he couldn't hear. We broke eye contact when a portal opened behind him. I gasped, "Riku, wait!"

He sadly glared at me. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a hand over my mouth. He disappeared into the portal. I screamed, grabbing the others attention.

"Piri!" Sora yelled, summoning his keyblade.

"Ah, ah, ah! We won't want her to get hurt... would we?" the arm at my waist started to burn with darkness. I groaned as it felt like a dagger slicing my skin open. "You see, the one with a balanced heart is easily hurt by darkness... and she can also be hurt by light." he growled and dismissed his keyblade and pouted.

"Piri..." he sounded really worried.

"Oh? No wonder he thinks Sora's trying to steal you from him. He absolutely loves you, Piri!" I struggled against her and she let go. I ran to Sora and she evily laughed. "It's okay, I promise you I won't tell Riku, Sora." I felt my anger rising at the clock.

"What? Why would I- Piri!" I cut him off and I ran to my darkside. I sliced at her and she dodged it. In the process she hit me with a blow to the kidney. I lost my breath and fell to the floor.

"Piri!" I heard everyone yell.

I was pissed off to the max. I summoned eight orbs, only to find out they were fully darkness. I threw them at her and she disappeared with a psycho laugh.

"I guess I will see you later! Ba-bye..." her singy-song voice made scream out in anger and I continuously swung my blade at the air.

"STOP!" Sora yelled and I froze. "Who was she and a what the hell is going on?"

"Sora, don't cuss!" I snapped at him, "It's not like you!"

"Just answer the questions I asked." he crossed his arms.

"That was... my Darkside." I glared at the ground, "She knows how to push me to that point."

"Hey, Piri!" Peter grabbed my attention. He had Wendy in his arms. "I gotta take Wendy home..."

My glare softened as I felt myself calm down, "Okay, will you come back?"

"Of course! Since you're here! Besides, I made a promise to Aqua I would keep you safe when you get in trouble." I smiled at him.

"Consider it... not broken," I shrugged. He smiled and flew off. I dismissed Rainfell.

"Piri, are you alright?" Donald asked.

"I'll be fine. Why do you ask?" I smiled.

"Well, one, you had that dark aura around you," Sora said, "And, two-"

"You seemed a little to relieved when we found you. Did something happen?" Goofy finished for Sora.

"No, not really..." I thought about what Riku had done- no, what the darkness has done. I looked at my hands, then at Sora, who didn't looked convinced.

"Quite a codfish, that Riku- running off with the girl without saying goodbye." Hook scoffed, walking to us.

"He's not a codfish!" I snapped at him.

"Run off where? Where'd he go?" Sora demanded.

"To the ruins Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't be getting there." he said and held up a lantern. Inside was a fairy. Wait, that was-

"Tinker Bell!" I cried.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you were a lost girl of Peter Pan's." I growled at this.

"Come on, I still am!" I summoned my keyblade back.

"Hand it over, and no one gets hurt!" I gasped and looked at my key.

"I... really can't."

"Piri!" I turned around to see Sora be shoved onto a plank.

"No! Please!" more heartless held me down, along with Goofy and Donald. "Let me go!"

"You should have given me the Keyblade, princess..." Hook said. I suddenly heard tick-tocking noises. Whatever it was, it scared him.

"S-Smee! Take care of these rats for me!" he said, going to his cabin.

"Aye-aye, Captain!" he saluted.

Sora stood near the edge of the plank. He turned around and looked at me, smirking mischievously. What was he up to? He closed his eyes and jumped. My heart cracked to where I fell to my knees screaming.

"LITTLE BROTHER!" we waited for a splash but nothing came.

"Come on, sis!" I saw him in the air, flying in the air. "Did you really think I would die at a time like this?"

I sighed in relief, "Sora..."

Someone flew past Smee and grabbed the lantern Tink was in. It was Peter. He let her out.

"Thanks, Peter!" Sora said.

"Don't mention it! I never leave my friends behind. Right, Reese?"

"Right!" I giggled and Tinker Bell circled me. I instantly floated of the ground. We defeated the heartless and went to the Captain's door. He knocked on it.

"Smee is that you?" Hook asked from the other side.

"Watch this." Peter whispered to me. He pinched his nose and sounded just like Smee. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Aye, Captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them."

Hook ran outside and looked for Smee. Peter snuck up and poked him in the butt with his dagger. I laughed so hard.

"P-Peter Pa- blast you!" Hook shouted. He was surprisingly easy to beat. After we beat him, he fell overboard and A codfish chased him.

We went to the clock tower in London, where Wendy was waiting. Sora looked upset.

"I still can't believe it..." Sora looked down.

"Sora-" I started but he looked up with the biggest smile.

"We really flew! Wait until I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me... probably not." I smiled warmly, glad to know Sora wasn't upset.

"You should bring her and Riku to Neverland sometime. They can try it for themselves." I sadly smiled and nodded. Sora noticed this.

Wendy had told us that one of the faces' hands were wrong. We fixed them and the keyhole was revealed. We seal it.

"Well, we'll try to come back." I said.

"Wait, Ri. I have something for you." he held out a kitty plushie. The kitty had a light blue ribbon around it's neck and it was gray. I know my kitten when I see it!

"Kawaii!" I took it and hugged it. "I can't believe you still have her."

"I said I'd keep it safe." he said.

"Wait, I still don't get it. What's with the plush and how did Peter get it? What's a lost girl?" Sora asked. Goofy and Donald leaned forward, wanting to know.

"I got this plushie from Ven. He made it for my fifth birthday. It's really special to me." I looked at Sora and my necklace gleamed a bit. He turned into Ven. "He kinda reminds me of you." he sadly smiled and turned back into Sora.

"Really?" I nodded at this.

"I kept it for her so she wouldn't lose her." Peter said. "Now, a lost girl is kinda like a lost boy, but a girl member."

"A member of what?" Goofy asked.

"In other words, I'm a part of his friend group!" I grinned.

Before, we left, Sora pulled me into the cabin of the Gummi Ship.

"What's up, Sora?" I smiled at him and he crossed his arms.

"You aren't telling something..." he said.

"What are you saying? I tell you almost everything." I raised an eyebrow, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Emphasize on almost..." I turned around and went to the cabin's dresser. I pulled out my hair brush and undid my messy braid, ignoring him. "Come on, what do you mean by 'almost'?"

I sighed, "I have nothing to hide!"

"Okay then, tell me what's wrong."

"No, literally! I don't have anything to say." I glared at him.

"I know you're lying, sis. Something's been bothering you since we got separated." I turned away from him. "Does it have something to do with Riku."

I looked over my shoulder, "Yeah, but I gotta keep it to myself."

"Why? What's so wrong letting people know about your feelings?" he shouted and I looked in the mirror at myself. Something clicked in my head.

"I'm not telling you!" I shouted back and shut my eyes forcefully, "You won't understand... now, leave."

"Tell me and I'll try. Please don't shut me out-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" I blow up with intense darkness and sent Sora into a wall. I looked in the mirror again and saw my eyes turning from a red to their normal state. I gasped and turned to Sora, who had a hurt look on his face- none like I've ever seen before. "Sora..."

Then he stood up with and straight face, the face he does when he is either sad or just gives up. "Nevermind, I guess your so called _little brother_ didn't have the bond I thought we had."

I felt my heart broke completely. I watched him climb up the ladder. I was truly alone. My family was gone and my friends hated each other, which can bring distance in a friendship. I had no one to comfort me and my fears were realized. I flopped into bed, facing down.

 _"See, friends and family don't stay that long..."_ I heard my Darkside say.

"Not now..." I said out loud.

 _"Oh? Bad timing?"_

"Kinda..."

 _"You poor thing... With your abilities to see the future, it's only a matter of time before you die."_ I gasped at this.

"Wha- What... did you...?"

 _"You heard me. And when you do... You'll be alone-"_

 _"Don't listen to her!"_ a new voice chimed in.

"Lightning?"

 _"Listen carefully, you're not alone... me and Serah are with you not matter what. And what about those people who you have a picture of in your locket?"_

I opened it up and I showed Ven, Aqua, Terra, and me. My wrists started to glow and the light and darkness faded into my bracelets- my heart bracelet, my seven gold ones, and my black gold ones.

 _"Stay strong, Reese. I know what Riku did wasn't him, that darkness within him was the same darkness that toke over Radiant Garden, meaning-"_

"Xehanort is trying to take over Riku's mind, heart, and body." I looked at my hand and clenched it into a fist. "I won't let that happen."

 _"That's our girl..."_ judging by her voice, she was smiling.

"Thanks, Light. I think the nickname I gave to you fights you better."

 _"You give people hope, too. Keep that quality... It helps others as it helps yourself."_

"I'll remember that..." I looked up to the top of the ladder. "Do I tell Sora?"

 _"When you are ready..."_

"Thanks... I guess..." I was still unsure of when it might be. I sighed, "This is going to be hard..."

 _"Who said it was going to be easy?"_

"Light..." I whined and I heard laughter from her.

 **A/N:** I tried to make sound like what Lightning would say... did I do good? R and R. Stay Awesome!


	28. Chapter 27

**_Chapter 27_**

 **Riku's** **POV**

 _"When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not any of this kid stuff!"_

 _"Hey, that sounds fun! What do you say, Sora?" Piri asked him. She put her hand in the middle and I put my had on top of hers, soon Sora joined in._

 _"Sure! But until then, what are we going to do now?"_

 _"Let's go meet that new girl! The one staying with the mayor!" Piri said._

 _"Oh yeah!" Sora and Piri walked off and I stopped walking without them noticing. I turned around to see the image of a keyhole faintly glowing on the door._

I was crouched over, panting for air, feeling pain were my heart was.

"It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the darkness could cost you your heart." Maleficent said and we heard a loud roar outside. "A castaway. Though, his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power." she said.

"My power?" I asked.

"Yes, the untapped power that lies in within you. Now, child, it's time you awaken that power and realized your full potential."

I placed a hand on my chest. I love Piri... but was that love too much for either of us to handle?

 _khkhkh_

 **Piri's POV**

We got to the first district of Traverse Town, greeted by by Serah.

"Hey guys! Did you get any info about Lightning?"

We all looked to the ground. I sighed and looked at her. "Serah, why did she leave in the first place?"

"She said she was after Maleficent. When the worlds became connected, she left. Why? Did something happen?"

"She..." Sora trailed off.

"Serah, I'm sorry..." I said and she shook her head like she knew what I was going to say. "She lost her heart fighting Maleficent."

"No..." she took out a survival knife, Light's survival knife. "Light... ning..." she hugged me and sobbed into my shoulder. This felt like something tore out my heart. "LIGHTNING!" I looked over to the guys and motioned them to come give her a hug.

"Don't worry, Serah." Sora hugged her.

"It's going to be okay..." Goofy tried to comfort her too.

"Yeah, we'll stop that witch for good!" Donald said and she looked at each of us.

She sadly smiled with a tears going down her face, "Thanks for being there for me, guys..." she dug through her purse and handed me a gummi block. "I found this in the fourth district. You should come and check it out sometime. Please find her and bring her home."

We went to Cid's shop to install it. We had sometime to kill. I seen Sora sad.

"Sora, I'm sorry for causing you stress and pain..." I looked to the ground.

"It's not your fault. I pushed you." he said, still not smiling. "You can tell me when you are ready."

"Sora! Piri!" Donald yelled.

"Remember what we said about sad faces." Goofy said.

"How can you guys be so cheerful? You haven't even found your king." Sora said.

"Aren't you two worried about him?" I asked.

"Well, he told us to go find the keyblade wielders. So we found you two. As long as we stick together, it'll work out okay." Goofy smiled, "You just gotta believe in yourself, that's all."

 _"Listen to him."_ I heard Light say, _"Grandma Akira would want you to believe. We believe in you, if it helps. And don't forget-"_

"Grandpa Ansem would want that too." I said, "For me to believe." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I faded into a memory.

 _"Piri..." Grandma brushed my hair and was getting me ready to go to the Land of Departure with Aqua. She had blue hair just like Aqua and Isa's but had brown eyes like mother's, in which Isa inherited from. "Do you want to hear a story before you go?"_

 _"Yeah!" she put my braid while she told me the story._

 _"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted it for themselves and darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived..." my eyes widened._

 _"Where?" I asked curiously._

 _"In the hearts of children. With those fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the one we live in now."_

 _I shivered, "If only people didn't discover darkness... we would be better off."_

 _"Nothing last forever. Well, except for light and darkness. Both are in a balance. Like your heart. You got to be careful; if you fall to the darkness or to the light, it will hurt you. However, you will be able to use both of them." she finished my braid, "Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Reese?"_

 _"Um..." I faced her and shook my head. She just gently laughed._

 _She placed her hands on my cheeks, "Someday you will."_

 _Lea and Isa came into the room._

 _"Hey, sis. You ready to go?" Isa asked._

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Now, be sure not to forget about us, got it memorized?" Lea said and I blushed._

 _"It will be hard to forget you two anyway..." I put my hands behind my head._

 _"Oh yeah?" Isa countered back with a smirk, "How so?"_

 _I giggled and disregarded the question._

I fluttered my eyes open and my vision became clearer. I was on the ground and Sora and the others were hovering over me. I sat up and looked around: I was back in Traverse Town.

"Are you okay, sis?" Sora asked with a bit of relief.

"Of course... So, how long was I out for?" I sat criss-cross applesauce- heh, I still call it that.

"A few minutes." Donald said I stood up and stretched.

"Let's go to Merlin's house and restore Pooh's world." I happy I can remember my grandma, my grandpa, Lea and more important people from my past, but I can remember my mom or dad. I heard dad went on a journey to become a keyblade master, which Aqua agreed, too, but he went to Master Yen Sid instead of Eraqus.

My mom... I don't want to talk about. I never felt her love.

But where is Grandpa and Grandma? Where's Lea and Isa? Where's dad?

 _khkhkhkh_

 **No one's POV**

Sora and Piri restored the book to it's rightful state. They meet Pooh's friends and promised to return some day. The book cover became a picture of them. While Sora held Pooh's paw, Piri held Piglet in her arms, facing them, and Tigger boucing beside them.

 **A/N:** Yeah, chapter done... I think this one was somewhat short. Don't worry, next chapter is going to be long. I can feel it... in my belly! R and R. Stay Awesome!


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Half a notebook to go and I'll actually be done with fanfic 1 of Piri's story. I'm loving it: entertaining you guys! At least, I hope I'm not irritating you guys. Alright! Let's do this!

 ** _Chapter 28_**

 **No** **One's** **POV**

They got back to Cid and he said that he installed the navi gummi. They got into the Gummi Ship and went to the place Riku went- Hallow Baston. They flew down and landed on this floating rock. There were these waterfalls around them, but they were raising. Piri couldn't help but feel like she has been here before. Then she remembered that Light's heart was inside her and she has been here before. In fact, Maleficent had her captive.

"I feel like I have been here before." she mumbled.

"Seriously? Me too!" Sora said. "I feel it in here." he place a hand on his chest on his heart.

Piri frowned, 'Kairi's heart maybe responding... does that mean we found her home?' she looked around.

All of the sudden, they heard a loud roar abd this made Piri jump into Sora, who held her in his arms, "What was that?!"

"Let's find out." she gasped at Sora's answer and gulped. She got off him and they glided onto the next floating rock.

"No vessel, no help from the heartless. So tell me, how did you get here?" They heard someone say. The bluette recognized it as Riku's voice.

"Hurry up!" she whispered, gliding faster, listening to the commotion.

"I simply believed; nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what!" that's when they saw Riku and a beast. "So here I am. She must be here. I'll have her back!" it yelled.

"Take her if you can." Riku said nonchalantly and the beast jumped onto the rock he was on. The silver headed boy did a backflip and swung his Soul Eater sword at the beast, who landed on the rock he was perviously on. He roared agony and dropped to the ground. Riku smirk dropped when he heard Piri's sweet voice.

"NOOO!" Piri cried and ran to the beast side with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Riku, please don't do this. If you really love me, you'll stop hurting people... hurting me."

Riku's glare softened and he was about to consider it, but then he looked at Sora.

"Sora, we've always been rivals and even now, haven't we?" Riku glanced at Piri for a moment, and the crystal blue eyes brimmed with tears. but she glared and crossed her arms. "You've always pushed me as I've always pushed me as I've always pushed you."

"Riku..." Sora said.

"But it ends here. There can't be two keyblade masters." he said like Piri wasn't there.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Let the keyblade choose... it's true master!" Riku held his hand up. The Kingdom Key jolted forward and Sora gripped onto it, but it disappeared from his hand and reappeared in Riku's. All of them were left shocked. "Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi or protect Piri. It's up to me. Only the keyblade master can open the secret door... and change the world."

"H-how can this happen?" Piri whispered, feeling her heart being ripped to shreds yet again.

"But I'm the one who fought my way here with the keyblade!" Sora exclaimed.

"You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, but your part is over now. Here, go play hero with this." He threw a wooden sword, one like he and Sora played with, at Sora's feet and Sora fell to his knees in grief and betrayal. "Come on, Piri! Don't let this loser slow you do-"

"No! Shut up!" she yelled and held her head, "I'm not going with a fake Riku."

"I'm not fake!" he growled, "Fine, continue hanging out with your new boyfriend."

That did it. Piri screamed and summoned her keyblade. She charged forward and keyblades collided. She had tears in her eyes, which were turning red, and had a double voice, one of her and the other of her darkside, as she spoke.

"I know that's not you," she shoved him back but he was still on his feet. "If I have to be in the darkness to reach you, so be it!" Her keyblade suddenly glowed and disappeared. She tried summoning it back... nothing. "What?"

"And that's how I lost mine..." Riku said. Her eyes went back to crystal blue and she looked down at the ground. "You still can-"

"Just go..." she said with no emotion what so ever. Sora looked up in shock.

"Sis?"

"Riku, leave if you really do feel that way." Riku growled at this and walked off. Piri walked to Sora. Donald and Goofy walked passed her.

"Goofy, let's go. We have to remember our mission." Piri turned around to Donald.

"Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all... but..." he looked at rhe broken girl and the spikey haired boy.

"Sora, Piri... sorry..." Piri scoffed at this.

"We don't need you guys anyway..." she said and that put a crack in all of their hearts.

"Princess..." Goofy said, sadly.

"You haven't even bothered to call me Piri or Pi." she turned back to Sora, "Have fun with your new Keyblade Master..." she said coldly. Donald sighed, Goofy hung his head, and they went after Riku.

"Piri..." he grabbed the sword, "I think you're right, that wasn't Riku." I didn't respond at all. "Should we continue on?"

Piri turned towards the castle, "Maybe..."

Sora sighed. He knew this took a toll on her. They saw the beast walked past them. The beast started to walk slowly and groaned with pain.

Sora ran to his side and shouted, "Don't move, you'll hurt yourself."

"He's right." Piri walked to his side and healed him.

"Why... why did you both come here? I came here for Belle." he stood up straight and growled. "I'm on my own, but I will still fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here." Sora and Piri was inspired by this guy.

Sora stood straight with the sword in hand, "Me too, I'm not giving up now. I came this far to find someone very special to me." he looked at Piri, "Right, sis?"

She exhaled deeply and put on a small smile, "Lightning is here. She needs me. Not only her but... Riku needs love to get through this spell." She put a hand hand to her stomach. A vision flashed her mind.

 _A child with silver hair and crystal blue eyes, looked at her mother as she felt her her chest pounding._

 _Piri smiled and handed the child to Riku. The baby whimpered a little, but then seen Riku and laughed, reaching out for him._ _Serah, Lightning, and Grandma Akira came in the room and Piri's eyes began to close._

 _"Riku... can you... can you take care of... Kiyoko?" he looked to her._

 _"Serah, can you hold her for a minute?" she nodded and took her. The baby started to cry. Riku went back to Piri's bedside, "Piri, please don't go..." her kissed her cheek and on her lips, "Please..."_

 _"It's_ _funny... I knew this was... going to happen..." her breaths became uneven, "But... I'm still scared..."_

 _Riku's_ _tears fell from his blindfold, "No..."_

 _She_ _cupped his cheek, "Don't cry... It makes me feel... sad. I... promise I'll come...back... Just keep me in your heart and your mind... 'Kay?" she said before she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and fell limp._

Piri opened her eyes. She knew it was coming and she didn't real care right now. She was focused on saving them.

They started to walk to the castle gates and when they reached there, so many heartless were there. Sora especially struggled fighting with them. He knew the wooden sword won't do anything, so he fought with magic, magic that Piri thought him. It was basic firaga, blizzaga, thundaga, and aeroaga, but it did work.

After about fifteen minutes of defeating heartless, they opened various gates and get into the water way. Then they got to a massive door and opened it.

"Be on your guarded, both of you. They're close, I can feel it" Beast said as they entered a hall. They took a few steps until they heard something and they turned around. They saw a woman with pale skin and brown hair. "Belle?" the beast asked and just when he was about to walk up to her, the princess turned into a heartless.

This was very frightening and traumatising for Piri to see that with her own eyes. Her breathing increased and she shook her head. Sora saw this and held her close. It rewinded and played over and over again in her head and she closed her eyes. She heard a roar and the slamming doors, which made the silence really scary. She shivered with fear. Sora just stared at the door with wide eyes, holding Piri and frozen with shock in what he saw.

"Sora." they heard Riku's voice say and they pulled away. "Quit while you can."

"Not without Kairi," Sora said.

"And not until I save you and Light!"

"I don't need saving... But you do. The darkness will destroy you." Piri growled at him.

"Look who's talking!"

"The darkness only strengthens me but it will consume you." his clothes changed into a dark body suit like Vanitas has. Piri stood in front of Sora with her arms spread.

"It may destroy our bodies, but it can't touch our hearts. As long as We have light in our hearts, it will never defeat us."

"Stay out of this! This is me and Sora's fight." he said and she sighed. She raised her hand and a light appeared in her hand. When she closed it, Rainfell was there in the light's place.

"Not no more!" she said with an determined face. "Remember what I said a while back? I never let a brotherhood go down in flames. Besides... I always watched you and Sora spar on the sidelines and never got a chance to face you. You were the strongest on the Islands." I got in my battling stance, "But now, that's about to change. I'll fight with my heart and win."

"With your heart?" Riku laughed and she smirked.

"Laugh while you can!" I looked at the keyblade, "One of these things isn't like the other." She pointed at the Kingdom Key, which began to glow as it disappeared from his hand. It reappeared in its rightful place, in Sora's hand.

"Sora," she turned her head and looked to him from the corner of her eye, "let me fight him... alone."

"No!" she put up a barrier around her and Riku.

"I can't believe you're doing this to the one you love." Riku mumbled and she frowned.

"No. I met a little silver headed boy ten years ago... one who really cares and protects his friends. You aren't him. You've done so much to me and Sora. I warned you not to give him hell. Guess what, it's payback time." she yelled as she ran towards him.

There was so much darkness coming from both of them. Piri was being so careful not to fall to deep into darkness and control her emotions. After a few minutes of battling, Riku brought his sword down and Piri blocked it.

"Give up! You can't win unless you fully embrace the darkness." Piri was struggling to keep her footing, until Sora spoke.

"Come on, sis! Push yourself!"

"Do it for Lightning!" Donald said.

"And Riku!" Goofy added.

She smiled and sighed. She closed her eyes and thought of all the moments she successful completed. Especially with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. She snapped her eyes open. She knee'd Riku in the stomach and knocked the sword out of his hand. She stopped when keyblade was at his head while he was panting on his knees.

"How... how did you...?"

"That's an easy one," she dismissed my keyblade and let the barrier down. "I have my friends to thank. I know they will keep me in their hearts. I know they will keep me in their thoughts. As long as I have them in my heart and mind... I'll live on even after I'm gone."

His clothes went back to normal and he stood. He blushed and looked to the ground in shame, "I'm sorry... I don't deserve your love..." he ran off.

"Riku-" Piri stopped Sora from running after him. "Sis?"

"He doesn't deserve my love..." she smiled at him. "But he needs it. We're close... Right, Light?"

 _"Well put, Reese..."_ Sora and the others looked around like they heard it.

"Was that her?" Sora asked and she nodded. "Then, where is she?" Piri's chest glowed and he gasped.

"Should tell you..." Piri said, "I have Light's heart with me... in here."

 _"It's true, the only reason you can hear me is because of the connection you guys have with Piri... Sora, don't stop loving her like a sister, You hear me?"_

"Y-yes, ma'am!" he nervously responded.

 _"Donald, Goofy, you better not abandon her again."_

"That's one mistake we'll never make again!" Donald said.

"Yeah, we'll be better friends and protectors, Lightning." Goofy added. They heard chuckling.

 _"Call me Light..."_ Piri smiled at this.

"Hey, isn't that what Piri calls you?" Sora asked.

 _"Yep."_

Piri's chest stopped glowing and she put a hand to her heart. "We're getting close to Light." she turned to the door Riku left through. "Let's go..."

 _Meanwhile..._

"So I see how the path has emerged at last." Riku said to Maleficent as they looked up at the incomplete keyhole. His voice was different from his real voice.

"Yes, the keyhole to the darkness." Maleficent smiled.

"Unlock it and the heartless will over run this world," the silverette warned.

"What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me! Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds."

"Such confidence!" Riku smirked and the keyblade of people's hearts appeared his hand.

"Oh!" Maleficent's eyes widened at this and walked up to Kairi's body. "Impossible! The princesses are all here... unless..."

"Unless?"

"Piri's heart is interfering. Her balanced heart can give her unbelievable power. She can't control it yet, but, if we want to open the door to darkness, she needs to lose her heart."

"The Farron's heart is inside her." Riku looked at Lightning, who was sitting and leaning against a wall asleep. "If she wants to save her... she'll have to." they heard a bang and Riku smirked, "And there they are."

"I'll deal with them myself. You guard that girl and the seven princesses." Maleficent said and disappeared.

Once he was alone, he spoke, "Such an impatient and ignorant fool. She doesn't even realize darkness is eating away at her."

 _khkhkhkh_

 **Piri's POV**

We ran into what looks like a chapel and saw the witch herself, smiling wickedly at us.

"I'm afarid you're too late. Any moment now the keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable."

"We'll stop it!" Sora exclaimed.

"You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of darkness?" I smirked and walked passed my friends.

"We don't think, Maleficent," I aimed my key at her, "We know we can!" my

necklace gleamed and Maleficent's eyes were wide with fear.

"No, it can't be. I- I thought... n-no, I _know_ you were casted in to the darkness... forever!" still with a smug smirk on my face, I shook my head. She was talking about Aqua.

"You're wrong on both accounts. Aqua is here with me!" I held up my wayfinder. "This is the proof. And I will save her someday along with Terra and Ven."

Maleficent raised. Me and Sora looked at each other and nodded. We climbed up on the stone she was on. After hours of work, I turned to Sora.

"Sora, try the Last Resort!" he nodded and concentrated really hard. Five light orbs appeared around his keyblade.

Maleficent tried attacking him with a Dark Firaga, but I stood in front of him, "Oh, no you don't! Reflega!" the dark magic colided with the barrier.

"Piri, I can't hold it any longer!" I nodded and dispelled the barrier, getting out of his way.

"Go for it!" he tossed the five light orbs and they hit her. She touched her heart and stepped back into a pink orb, disappearing. "Let's go to the next room!"

In the next room Maleficent leaned up against the wall, heavily breathing. Riku appeared in between us and her.

"Riku!" I called out but stopped when Xehanort's scent of darkness hit my nose. I growled at this.

"Is that a..." Sora trailed off.

"Yes. A keyblade. But unlike yours and Piri's, this holds the power to unlock people's heart. Allow me to demonstrate..." my eyes widened until I saw him pierce the keyblade into Maleficent's heart and I mine come to a stop. "Behold!"

I gasped and shook my head, turning my head away from it and stepping back. Sora held me hand reassuringly. I looked in his eyes. They reflected the fear.

"Now, open your heart and surrender it to darkness!" Riku said and I shot my head back at him.

"NO! RIKU, STOP THIS!" it was to late... He took the keyblade out of her and Maleficent began to glow.

"This is it. That power! Darkness... THE TRUE DARKNESS!" she screamed and glowed green. She transformed into the dragon from the first time me and Aqua battled. Sora's grasp on my hand tighten out of fear, which I did too.We heard Light's voice again.

 _"Courage isn't the absence of fear, but rather the-"_

"Judgement that something is more important than fear," Me and Light finished together. Sora and I made eye contact and smiled.

"We can do this!" Sora said and Donald, Goofy, and I gave him a thumbs up.

We all were wiped out at the end of it, including the dragon. I sat on the ground tired and and panting. Donald and Goofy were out cold. I looked up to see Sora using his five orbs of light and ready to use them.

"Light!" while his light orbs hit the dragon, my necklace shot a ball of light and darkness to her and finished her off. The black dragon fell to the ground, a few feet to where Sora was standing, and started to burn. It turned into a black cloak. Donald and Goofy came to their senses.

Sora dismissed his keyblade and laid down, breaking hard. That must have took a lot of energy out of him. I went to his side.

"Am I... getting better?" he said and I gently smiled.

"Heal!" I used curaga on all of us, "Keep it up, and you'll soon have eight instead of five."

"Thanks, sis!" I helped him get up.

"How ironic. She was just another puppet of the darkness after all." we turned to see Riku standing on her cloak.

"What?!" Donald quacked.

"The heartless were using her from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her hear was eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool." the silver haired teen answered and the cloak disappeared. He walked backwards into a pink orb. It disappeared, too.

"Crap, what is it with bad guys and disappearing through portals?" I asked and I heard snickering behind me. I turned around, "What? I'm serious!"

We started to explore the castle even more and finally got to the grand hall. I gasped as I realized where we were and began feeling scared of what's to come.

 **A/N:** Yeah! I finally got this chapter done! time for a break then it's back to writing. R and R. Stay Awesome!


	30. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 2_** ** _9_**

 **Piri's POV**

We ran up some stairs and a barrier stopped Goofy and Donald as we reached the top. There I spotted a woman with pink hair.

"Light!" I ran to her side, "Light, I'm here."

"Sis, I found Kairi!" I looked over there and Sora gently shook her. "Kairi... Kairi! Open your eyes!"

"It's no use." We looked up to see Riku sitting just above the keyhole. "Both of them lost their heart and cannot wake up."

"What?" Sora didn't understand what happened yet.

"You... you're not Riku!" I yelled at him.

"The keyhole cannot become completed, so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps. Even If she does, it is protected... by her." he pointed at me.

"Don't you dare touch me... whoever you are." I growled, "We won't let you take Kai, either!"

"Wait, Kairi's a princess?" Sora asked.

"Yes, and without her power the keyhole will incomplete. It's time for her to awaken."

"Hold on, you said I'm protecting the keyhole. You can't get to it that way!" I smirked and he scoffed.

"Whoever you are, let Riku go!" Sora demanded.

"Yeah, you don't own him! Give him his heart back!" I glared.

"But first you must give back the princess her heart back." he said and Sora's chest glowed. He fell to knees, groaning. I gasped at this.

"Sora!"

"Let's not forget that weak-heart sister over there... right, princess?" I looked at Lightning. Her heart was inside me. "And Sora... don't you see? The

princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rest within you."

"Kairi... Kairi's inside me?" he looked back at her.

"How did you know we had their heart?" I asked, looking back at Light and held her hand.

"I know all that there is to know." Riku said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness!" Ansem? But that was the name of my... my...

My head started to hurt as I saw images of my grandpa came to mind. He had platinum blonde hair and orange eyes. I used to call him Grandpa Ice Cream because he would buy me, Lea, and Isa some Ice cream.

When I got back to reality, the imposter raised his keyblade and brought it down.

"Sora!" I heard Kairi's voice and he looked up and blocked the blade just in time. I sighed with relief.

"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" he pushed the blade back. I let of Light's hand and stood by Sora's side.

Fighting Ansem was hard for us. He was fast and powerful. Sora skidded back on his feet on knelt. Ansem threw a dark blast at him to finish him. I used all my strength to jump in front of Sora and the attack absorbed into my skin. My eyelids began to fill heavy, I was about to lose my heart as well as Light's.

"Piri!" Sora yelled.

I turned around and smiled at him before I got hit by a gust of darkness and was sent towards him. I closed my eyes and it all just went blank.

 _khkhkh_

 **Sora's POV**

I turned around that instant sis disappeared. She was kneeling and not moving.

"What did you do?" I asked her but she didn't respond.

"She went through you. Now it's up to me to reveal the prophetess's heart." Ansem said.

"What do you mean?" I growled.

"The Farron sister was the bait so Piri can release her heart." he smirked, "But now, we don't need her since she gave heart to her little brother."

"Why do you want her heart released?" I asked.

"Her heart was in the way." I gasped in realization: he did say she was protecting the keyhole. "All I need to do is finish you off."

 _"Don't give up, Sora!"_ I heard Light's voice.

 _"Come on, Sora!"_ Riku's voice came to me, too!

 _"You can beat him!"_ Kairi's voice cried out.

 _"We're with you!"_ the last voice was Piri.

My keyblade glowed red, yellow, pink, and then white. The light faded and I had a different keyblade. It was the Ultima Weapon. Their power created it. This made the fight easier and I won. Riku disappeared.

"Riku!" I cried.

"Sora, look!" Donald exclaimed.

"The keyhole!" I pointed my keyblade at it and nothing happened. "It won't work! The keyhole's not finished yet and Piri's heart isn't released! Maybe we need to wake them up." Goofy said.

"I think you've right. If we can free their hearts... but... but how?" I asked myself. That's when I saw it. "The keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder." I walked over and picked up the keyblade Ansem used.

"Sora, hold on!" Goofy pleaded.

"No, wait!" Donald yelled. I looked at the two of them and just smiled.

"Take care of them, will ya?" with that, I stabbed myself in the chest with it.

 _khkhkh_

 **Sora's POV**

As soon as Sora stabbed himself, the keyblade floated from his chest and broke apart into the six captured hearts of the princesses and the returned to their owners. Shortly after, four hearts from the young keyblade wielder's chest; his, Kairi's, Piri's, and Lightning's. Their hearts returned them and they opened their eyes. Amara popped out of Piri's shadow, but as a different heartless. She looked like a younger version of Piri, except with black hair and yellow eyes.

The keyhole was completed and Sora's smile began to fade. His friends called out to him in despair.

"Sora... Sora!" Donald cried. Piri turned around, still dazed, Lightning rubbed her eyes and blink a couple of times, and Kairi sat up from the ground to see Sora falling back.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed and Piri's eyes shot wide open. Kairi got up and ran to catch him but as soon as she touched him, he disappeared in orbs of light.

"Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald yelled. Piri shakely stood up, shaking her head in disblief. Light bowed her head in respect and went to comfrot Piri.

 _khkhkh_

 **Piri's POV**

As soon as the last orb of light disappeared, We knew Sora was gone. Tears went down my cheeks. Light hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Reese..."

"Sora... are you really..." Kairi trailed off. I pulled away from the hug I got from Light.

"No! Don't say that! Sora can't be gone!" I shouted as more tears fell. "He... he just can't..." I fell to my knees and a girl with black hair comfrot me. Was that...? "Amara?" she nodded.

"I'm sorry about Sora..." Amara hugged me. Before I could hug back, a voice interupted us. It was Ansem, but he almost looked like Terra except white hair and yellowish- orange eyes.

"So, you have awakened at last, your majesties. The keyhole is now complete and unprotected. You served your proposes. But now, it's over." he said. He started walking toward us.

I summon my keyblade, "Light, I need back up! Donald, Goofy, take Kairi and Amara and get out of here!"

"What about you two?" Kairi asked.

"We'll be fine." Light said.

I looked over my shoulder, "We'll be there in a minute." heartless surrounded us. "Go! Now!"

Kairi picked up Amara and they ran off with Amara protesting, "Piri, Claire!"

Light gasped, "What? How did she...?"

"So, it's just you two?" he smirked.

"Don't underestimate us... Xehanort!" I said while glaring at him and he scoffed.

"How do you know it's him?" Light asked.

"It's the darkness!" I explained. "The smell... the feeling... that's Xehanort's!"

He laughed evily and walked towards us. But something stopped him in his tracks, "Impossible!"

The a transparent figure appeared. He had silver- haired... wait a sec! "No! I won't let you use me to hurt her anymore!"

"Riku!" I shouted. I needed to free him... but how? I thought back to the teachings of Master Eraqus' teachings.

 _"May your heart be your guiding key."_

That's it! I concentrated on my light and directed it to my keyblade.

"Lightning, get Piri out of here!" I heard Riku say and unleashed my light. I became dizzy and fell back.

 _khkhkh_

 **Riku's POV**

I felt something warm and welcoming free me from the bonds Ansem had on me. I catch myself from falling to the floor. I was relieved until I seen Lightning catch Piri in her arms.

"Piri!" I ran up to them and checked on her. Thank goodness she was just passed out.

"How did-?" I looked at him. His confused face turned into smug, "Such was the princess. She's still protective over you."

I looked at her, "Piri... You... you still care?" Ansem laughed and disappeared into the keyhole.

"She has used too much energy!" Lightning said, picking her up. "We need to move!" I nodded and we hurried down the stairs.

We came to the Chapel and Piri stirred, "Light...?"

"Piri!" I exclaimed and Light put her down. She stumbled a bit but Light helped her stand straight up.

"Riku..." she rush and hugged me tight. "You're free!"

"For the time being," I was about to kiss her and she leaned in but then stopped. "I... I can't..."

"Riku, It's not your fault!" she stole a kiss from me and broke it, "You're my light in the deepest darkness."

"Sorry to break this moment but we need to catch up with Kairi and the others." Lightning said looking around. "Piri, take point! Riku and I will watch the rear!" Piri nodded.

"Uh, sorry. I'm not a soldier... I don't understand." I scratched the back of my head.

"I got lead us and watch front as we walk and you have to make sure we don't get attacked from behind with Light." Piri quickly exlpained, " 'kay?"

I processed this in my mind and nodded, "Got it!"

 **A/N:** I remember when I first saw Sora stab himself with the keyblade. I was about seven and my mom was playing. My jaw hit the floor and I cried. R and R! Stay Awesome!


	31. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30_**

 **Piri's POV**

We neared the enterance and heard shouting.

"Kairi, hurry!" Goofy's voice called out.

"We can't just leave them behind!" Kai yelled.

"We can't stay here!" said Donald.

"Guys, the heartless is getting closer! I can sense it!" Amara said.

"Hey." I yelled and they all looked at me. "Don't forget about us!"

"Piri! Riku! Claire!" Amara beamed and Donald and Goofy readied their weapons.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's okay, guys! He's with us!" I told them, stepping in front of Riku. We walked to them.

"Piri saved him." Light bluntly said.

Riku looked at his hands, "Even after all I've done. I still don't understand why...?"

"It's because I love you!" I held his hands, "There's nothing that will change that."

"Piri..." he looked in to my eyes. I was picking up his emotions from them- it was a mixture of relief and happiness... but somewhere in that, I sensed saddness.

What snapped me out of Riku's gaze was Amara. she gasped, "Hold on..." she looked around.

"What's wrong, Mar?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I sense a familiar darkness. Not Xehanort's but..." she gasped, "Sora!"

A single shadow heartless jumped into view. Donald started hitting it.

"Confounded heartless! Get lost, will you?" the duck asked.

"Wait, Donald!" he stopped and looked at Amara, who walked closer to the heartless. She slowly placed a hand on it's head and closed her eyes. She opened them after a few seconds and smiled. "I was right."

"Wait, Sora?" I asked and she nodded. She was tackled by another heartless.

"Amara!" Me and Riku yelled and ran to her. I killed the heartless and picked up Amara.

"Are you okay?" she nodded at this and I hugged her.

"Riku! Reese!" I heard Light yell and looked around. We were surrounded by heartless. Riku summon his Soul Eater and I craddled Amara to my chest, trying to protect her.

"Piri!" Donald and Goofy yelled and they and Light charged to help us.

"Sora!" I turned to see Kairi being covered by heartless.

"KAIRI!" me and Riku yelled. There was a flash of light and I defended Amara, knowing it would hurt her. Once it dimmed, the heartless were destoryed and Sora had been restored to his human self.

"Kairi, thank you." Sora said.

"Sora!" we all cried. Sora turned his attention to me and Amara.

"Sis, thanks for protecting-"

"Hey, your my brother. I could never let anyone hurt you!" he smiled at this.

"Who is that girl and why does she look like you when you were five?" he asked and Amara and I looked at each other. She looked back at Sora.

"Sora, it's me! You know, Amara?" she said and he tilted his head.

"She was there when you released my heart..."

Light gasped, "That would explain why she looks like you. Reese, she's your-"

More heartless appeared. Riku shooted me behind him and I held on to my heartless. He was protecting me along with Light. Sora protected Kairi with Goofy and Donald. That's when a huge roar shook the room. Amara gripped my shirt tighter and I stepped closer to Riku. The Beast jumped down and swatted the heartless away. He told us to leave and stayed behind while the rest of us took off.

 _khkhkh_

We went back to Traverse Town and went to Leon's house. Leon, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith, and Serah was there.

"Lightning!" Serah ran you to her, crying, "You- you're safe f-from Maleficent!"

"Serah, I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I'm probably the worst sister, aren't I?"

Serah smiled and shook her head, "No, you followed your heart like I told you should. I'm just glad you're okay." we all smiled at the Farron sisters' reunion.

"Tell me what happend." Sora explained everything that happened in Hallow Baston. "So... the darkness is flowing out of that keyhole."

"No wonder there are more and more heartless. The only way to stop them is seal it." Aerith said.

"But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed." Serah said.

"Well, we can't just sit here! This is my fault!" Riku walked out of the house. I told Amara to stay with Sora and Kairi and ran after Riku. Outside, he looked up to the starry sky.

"Riku, it wasn't your fault." he lowered his head to the ground.

"It was. I was the one who opened the door back on Destiny Islands... and ruined everything. Then, I fell to darkness and hurt Sora and you..." he turned to me. "Especially you. I promised I wouldn't ever break your heart again... and look what I did..."

"So what? It doesn't matter anymore. I know you will never make that mistake again, right?" I cupped his cheek and kissed him. He pulled away.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I gently smacked him on the shoulder and laughed. "Uh, what was that for?"

"My anger is realized." I grinned and he chuckled.

"You never change."

"I promised, remember? I never would break my promises to you." he leaned his forehead to mine.

"And just so you know..." he kissed me, passionate bit gente, then pulled back. "You are my light, too."

"Piri!" We heard Amara's voice and turned to her. "Sora and Kairi need you."

" 'Kay!" I said, "Riku, can you watch her for a minute?"

"Of course." he smiled and I hugged while he kissed me on the forehead. I ran to find them.

 _khkhkh_

 **Riku's POV**

After she left, Amara got my attention. "Hey, Riku? Do you remember when we first met?"

"Huh?"

"When you told me to protect Piri." she told said and my eyes widened.

"Wait, you've that heartless?" she nodded at this, sadly.

"I couldn't protect her. The reason I look like this is because her heart basically shattered into three pieces- one went to Sora, who gave it back and why she is awakened, and one went to me.

"You look like her because of that shard of heart?" she nodded.

"I have some of her memories and emotions and I don't know how to give them back. I'm afarid this will effect her... badly..."

"How?"

"...Well, any close to death problems would make it more likely for her to..." she trailed off. I knew what she was saying.

"Is there anyway we can prevent her from dying?"

"Gather the pieces together and... well, I don't know after that."

"Hold it, you said you and Sora had a shard. What happen to the other one?" she looked sadly to the ground.

"I don't know that, either..." I gasped at this.

"That would mean-"

"She'll be missing more of her memories and barely show emotion." she told me. I looked up to the sky.

"She's not going to die! I won't let her!"

 _khkhkh_

 **Piri's POV**

I found Sora and Kairi in the secret underground cavern. I noticed Kairi was staring at a mural that was on a wall.

"The light at the end of the tunnel..."

"Oh, your grandma's story, right?" Sora asked and Kairi nodded.

"That's right. We were together." Kairi said.

"How did you know that, Sora?" I asked.

While Kairi's heart was inside me, I saw a vision of her grandma telling her a story." Sora said. Riku and Amara arrived.

"Hey guys. So, what now?" he asked.

"We're finally together again." Sora said.

I sighed, "Do you think it will ever be the same again?"

"I don't know... but before Kairi saved me, I couldn't find my way through the darkness. I started forgetting things- my friends, who I was... the darkness almost swallowed me. But I heard voices. Yours, Kairi's, and Riku's. You guys brought me back." Sora said.

"Come on, Sora. We can't forget about you." he said.

"Don't forget! Our hearts are connected. If we don't forget that, nothing can stop us... not light, nor darkness."

"Well, then, let's go!" Kairi said.

"Sorry, Kairi, but I think you should stay here." Sora said.

"Amara, you can't either." I told her.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because it's way to dangerous." I said.

"Plus, you'd kinda be in our way." Sora said.

"SORA!" Riku and I yelled. He nerously scratched the back of his head.

I sighed, "Sora's right, but he could have worded it differently..."

"Alright, you win... here, take this with you, Sora." Kairi gave him her thalassa shell wayfinder. "It's my luck charm. Be sure to bring it back to me!"

"Okay, I will." he held it to his heart.

"Promise?" he nodded at this. She closed her eyes. "Always remember..." she opened her eyes. "No matter where you go, I'll be with you."

I smiled at this. The way she looks at him... I know she cares for him a lot. And I know he likes her, too.

I knelt by Amara's side. "Amara, stay close to Kairi, 'kay?" she hugged me and cried a little. How can she cry? She is a heartless after all...

"I'll miss you..." I smiled and sighed. Focusing my magic, I made a charm from light and darkness. The charm was a small black sand dollar with a white heart in the middle.

"This will protect you from getting hurt from the light." I clasped the silver chain around her neck. "It's a little bit of my power, so I'll be back for it."

She smiled, "Promise?"

"You bet your bottom dollar." I rustled her hair and stood up.

"I'll be sure she'll be here to get it back, too." Riku promised.

"...Thanks, you two." she smiled brighter.


	32. Chapter 31

**_Chapter 31_**

We arrived back at Hollow Baston and Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy went into the keyhole to seal it. I decided to talk to the princesses.

"Hey, Piri! Do you remember me?" a princess with a blue dress and blonde hair asked and I lowered my head. I still was missing some of my memories... I can't remember her. I shook my head.

"Oh, you arrive back at the Dwarf Woodland, too!" another princess in a blue and yellow dress, red lips, pitch black hair, and skin as pale as snow. "You arrived with you sister." Oh... when was that? I tired to think back and the weridest thing happened... I remember Aqua's name but I don't remember what she looked like. That should make me sad but... no. What is happenning to me?

"I'm sorry..." I placed a hand on my heart, "But I don't remember." They looked at each other in shock.

"I remember she helped her sister beat Maleficent's spell. She always looked out for others." a girl with a pink dress and blonde hair said. Why couldn't I recall their names?

"Yes, Piri is a brave keyblade wielder," Jasmine said. I, at least, remember her.

"It's nice to finally meet the Princess of Memory. I'm Belle." the princess that turned into a heartless said. I shook away that memory and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"I just know she is friendly but don't get her upset. I don't think that would be good for your health." I giggled at what Alice said.

I walked to the keyhole and waited for them.

"Reese!" I turned and seen Serah, Lightning, and the others. Sora and Riku came out of the keyhole.

"Why are you guys here?" Sora asked.

"We came here in Cid's ship." Yuffie said.

"We came to see our home." Light said.

"Wait, this is home?" I asked and she nodded

"Yeah, it seems it's a lot different then I remember it." Serah said.

"It's in worst shape then I feared. It used to be so peaceful..." Leon lowered his head. I Remember that but what was the name of it? I know it isn't Hollow Baston because Maleficent captured it and renamed it.

"Don't worry. If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored. Even your Island!" Aerith informed.

"Really?" we asked.

"But it also means goodbye." Yuffie said. What?

"One the worlds are restored, they'll separate," Aerith said.

"Every'll go back to where they came from." Yuffie said.

"But can't we use the Gummi Ship to come and visit you guys?"I asked. Serah closed her eyes and a tear escaped from her.

"It's not that simple." she said.

Light stepped forward, "Impassable walls divided the worlds, making the worlds isolated."

"The heartless destoryed those walls. But if the worlds return to normal, so will they." Yuffie said.

"So that would mean the Gummi Ship will be useless, then." I concluded. I gasped in realization, "This is goodbye, ain't it?"

"It's not like that, Reese. Our hearts are connected." Light said and put a sad smile. Serah ran up to hug me.

"You can always stay with us." I sighed at this.

"Serah... I would like to but..." I looked over at Sora and Riku. Serah pulled away and smiled.

"Say no more..." a tear ran down her face. "You found a home by yourself. I understand... We'll meet again."

"But..." I trailed off.

"Do you doubt us?" I gasped at this and Light laughed, "No, it's good to doubt. Our little Ri is growing up."

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon said.

"Just as Lightning said, our hearts are connected. No matter where we are our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith pointed out.

"Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to ." Yuffie said.

I grinned, "Thanks, Yuffie!" then I thought about what she said. "Hey, wait a minute! What does that s'pose to mean?"

"Sora! Piri!" Donald called and we turned to see darkness surrounding the keyhole.

"Oh, the won't close unless you do it." Sora said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Well, you did protect it from Ansem. So, your heart must be repeating the process." Riku said.

I sighed, "Sora, I want you to seal it with me."

He nodded and we went into the keyhole. Sora and I pointed our keyblades at the center and it susccessful sealed. We said our good byes to the others and gave Light and Serah hugs. Now all that was left was to destory and defeat Ansem.

 **A/n:** Oh, I swear I'm too emotional... I cried when I wrote this. I guess it's a sign of a good heart?

Anyway, sorry it's a short chapter. I make up for it next time. Next chapter: The End Of The World. R and R. Stay Awesome!


	33. Chapter 32

**_Chapter 32_**

 **Piri's POV**

We came to the End Of The World. This place was filled with the remains of the worlds that had been destoryed.

"Gwarsh, is this all that's left of the worlds taken by the heartless?"

"Yep, and they'll be restored if we Ansem, right?" Sora asked.

"You betcha." Donald said.

"But, once that happens... what will happen to us?" Riku asked.

"We might go back home... or maybe fall into the realum of darkness." I gulped at the last answer I said. "Maybe disappear..." Riku held my hand.

"We'll be together." I looked at him and he smiled, reassuringly. "Don't be scared."

"Yeah, we're friends!" Sora said, cheerfully, "If anything happens to us... we'll be together."

I smiled and Riku wiped my tears away. I placed my hand in the middle.

"Alright! Donald, Goofy, how did that pharse go?" I asked and they put their hands on top of mine.

"All for one," Goofy started and Sora and Riku put their hand in the middle with us.

"AND ONE FOR ALL!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy finished together. Riku smiled.

"I like that." he said.

We started crossing the Final Dimension and came to the Giant Crevasse. It was easy to travel since there was no heartless. We came to a sparkling pool and dove in. That brought us to the World Terminus. Through it, we teleported to each world me and my friends had previously visited. Then we found ourselves in the Hundred Acre Wood. It was such a peaceful world. No heartless or darkness could touch this world. I could barely keep my eyes open. Riku toke notice.

"Piri's tired... Sora, you look tired, too." I looked at Sora, yep, he looked as tired as I was. "Let's rest."

 _khkhkh_

 **Riku's POV**

I couldn't fall asleep. What Amara said got me thinking. If what she says is true, then Piri will... No, she can't! I won't let it happen, after all we been through.

Piri was sitting on my lap and was asleep. She shooted closer to me and warpped her arms my neck in her sleep. I smiled and hugged her gently.

"Don't go..." she whimpered and widenened my eyes.

"Don't worry, lovebug. I'm always with you." I whispered.

"Riku!" she slightly shouted and tears were getting heavier as well as her breath. She yelled and woke the guys up, "RIKU!"

"Piri!" she was having a nightmare. I shook her gently but she only squeezed my chest tighter. I shook her more frantically. "Piri, wake up!"

She shot her eyes wide open and she was panting. That look in her eyes... she was truly terrified.

"Piri?" Sora asked and she sobbed into my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Lovebug?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"I... I... dreamt about the islands and the storm. I remember I seen a vision before all of this. Everything was going to be all right." she looked at her hands and closed them. "But I changed everthing!"

"How?" I asked.

"I told you, Sora, and Kairi about the other worlds I seen. I changed the future and caused doom for the islanders!" she shouted, "It would be better if I just..." she summoned her keyblade. "If I just faded into-"

"Don't say that!" I shouted and she looked up at me, dismissing her key. I sighed, "Take it from me."

"But-"

"We'll always be there for you, sis." Sora put his hands behind his head.

"Always and forever," I kissed her on the lips. A tear ran down her cheek and she broke it. She got up and stared at the fire. Then she turned back to me, her face still terrified.

"That's what scares me! I don't want anyone to get hurt because of my mistakes." I got up with her.

 _khkhkh_

 **Piri's POV**

"I don't know..." I summoned my key back. Riku walked up to me and I went to the oppsite side of the fire. I looked up to the starry night, "Maybe It would have been better if my heart never returned." I looked at Rainfell.

"NO!" Riku knocked the keyblade out of my hands and it fell to the ground, disappearing. His eyes were full of tears and he hugged me, letting them out. "Piri, if you die, who will be my light? I can't afford to lose you!"

"Yeah! And don't forget Light, Serah, and your sister? We promised we protect each other no matter what, right?" Sora said, "I know it's hard but we can get through this... together!"

Jiminy stood on Sora's shoulder. "And let's not forget the promise you and Sora made."

Sighing, I wiped off my cheeks and rubbed my eyes. I smiled, "That's right! We promised I would keep smiling." Sora nodded.

 _"Don't every forget that, mommy!"_ I jumped at a child's voice. I looked around, thinking someone was there.

"What's going on?" Riku asked and the child spoke again.

 _"If you killed yourself, you'd leave everyone you've ever know... I won't make it either..."_

Wait, she called me mommy and said she wouldn't make it if I killed myself. So, that must really mean...

"Kiyoko..." I said and the others stared in confusion.

"Who's Kino... Kio..." Goofy tried to asked.

"Who's Kiyoko?" Donald asked.

"It's the name... I'm going to call my child." Riku gasped and shamly looked away. In 3... 2... 1...

"WHAT?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy shouted.

"You're going to be an uncle." I gently smiled.

"Whose the dad?" Sora asked.

"It's my fault." Riku said and Sora raised an eyebrow. "I forced her..."

"When did you do... you know...?" he asked, glaring.

"It was when we got separated back on Hook's ship..." I said.

"Oh, that's why you were upset!" Goofy pointed out and Riku sighed.

"And it's what caused Piri pain." Sora glared at Riku, harder.

"Don't look at him like that! It was the darkness." I said and Sora looked at me.

"Yeah, but he could have at least used self-control!" he shouted at me and I stepped forward until Riku stopped me.

"He's right... I shoulda..." he looked down in utter shame.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes and only the sounds of the wood cracking in the fire. I sighed and decided to break the silence.

"Life's full of shoulda, coulda, wouldas. What's done is done."

"Well..." Goofy spoke up, "At least the child belongs to you two."

"Yeah..." I put my hand on my stomach and looked at Sora. He was glaring at the ground. If this is how he acted, I hate to see... my sister or her friends react.

"I'm still not happy that he did that to you..." but he looked up with a smile, "But, the child shows the connection between you two! Congratz!"

I sighed with relief and hugged him. "Thanks, little brother!"

"Hold on," Jiminy said, "Can you still fight under these circumstances?"

"It's only been a week." I pointed out, bluntly.

"Still be careful, sis..." Sora was worried. I hugged him to ease him.

"It will be okay. Trust me." I pulled away and nudged his forehead. "Besides, I'm too stubburn to die. What makes you think I'll let anything happen to you, Riku, Goofy, Donald, or Kiyoko?"

"What about you?" Riku asked and I looked at him.

"Of course, but you guys are more important to me." I put out the fire with a minor water spell. "Let's go find Ansem and finish him."

After going through one more gate, we came to the Evil Grounds. There, we teleported the one and only Bald Mountain, the one place were grandpa told me not to go. I widened my eyes.

"Guys, this is Bald Mountain! Be careful." I warned.

"Why?" Sora asked. Just then, giganitic, muscular, humanoid, demon appeared.

"It's the home of Chernabog!" I summoned my keyblade and got in my stance.

"I guessing that's him, right?" Riku guessed. Him and the others got ready to attack.

 _khkhkh_

After we defeated the demon, we went to another resting place.

"I thank this may be our last chance to rest up and prepare." Sora said. Each of us took a minute. Something wasn't right. My heart still feels as if... nothing was there. But, of that is the case, how am I alive?

What about my emotions? They seem to be really different ever since Sora gave it back to me. I looked up to the starless void and close my eyes. However, I couldn't wrap my head arround what was happenning. I growled and opened my eyes.

"Piri?" Riku asked.

"Sorry if I woke you." he just yawned in response.

"It's okay!" he gently smiled, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I... don't feel tired at all." I looked at him, hoping he won't say anymore.

"What's wrong?" dammit...

"Well..." I explained everthing- what happened when I meet the princesses, how my emotions were taking random turns (One second, I am happy and , the next, nothing at all.), and what my heart feels.

"I apparently meet all of them, one I meet then and there, but three I don't remember meeting."

"Do they seem Familiar at least?" he asked.

I thought a little bit, "Come to think of it, yeah. But When I couldn't remember them, I didn't feel gulty or sadness like I should. Maybe there is something very wrong going on..."

he sighed, "I was talking with Amara and she said..."

His sudden stopping made me nervous. I gulped begore I asked, "What did she say?"

"I promised not to tell... for her sake." Riku said, the bangs in his face casted a shadow over his face. He got up and reached a hand out to me, "Come on, I need to do something before the others wake up."

I tilted my head but took his hand. He pulled me up from the log I was sitting on and lead me to the side away from Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"I know I probably don't deserve it, but may I habe this dance, Princess?" he asked, romantically.

I blushed and butterflies fluttered in my stomach, "But... we don't have any music."

"Do you know any songs?" Riku asked, "We can sing together... well, if you wanna."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Why are you being suddenly romantic?"

"What, why can't I be?" he blushed and I giggled.

"Alright then..." I put my my arms around his neck, "What song?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "You seemed to like the song mom and dad sung at that one Valentine's Festival. How about that one?"

I looked in his eyes, "Do you know that one?"

He smiled, "To be honest, I learned the male part... for you."

My cheeks got warmer by the minute, "Thanks..." I cleared my throat and sighed.

 **A/N:** Sorry to leave you hanging like this, but the chapter is long enough as is. R and R. Stay Awesome!


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N:** I don't own anything but my OCs. The song I'm using is 'Everything has Changed' by Taylor Swift and Ed Sherman. If you don't like lyrics in stories, you can skip this chapter.

 ** _Chapter 33_**

 **No one's POV**

" _All I knew this morning when I woke Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_." Riku's smile widened at her voice and he lead the dance.

" _And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now I just want to know you, know you, know you_ " Piri smiled and stole a kiss from him before moving on to the next part of the song.

" ' _Cause all I know is we said hello And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_." Sora heard her voice and woke up to see what was happenning. He smiled at what her saw.

" _All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._ " Riku twirled her around and gently grabbed her by the waist, dipping her and kissing her deeply.

They did notice Sora and the others watching, but they didn't really care. Riku took a deep breath before singing.

" _And all my walls stood tall painted blue But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you._ " Piri blushed and her wide eyes showed she was both shocked and amazed at Riku's voice. She smiled and continued on with her part.

" _A_ _nd all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like._ " Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched and they were blushing themselves. Sora iminaged him and Kairi were dancing and twirling together... but then Kairi faded into Piri. He widened his eyes and shook his head. The silver headed boy joined in with the bluette's singing.

" _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now I just want to know you, know you, know you._ " They kissed again and sang.

" ' _Cause all I know is we said hello And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name, everything has changed All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._ " Riku dipped her again and she giggled. Sora and Donald had an Idea and looked at each other; they knew they were thinking the same thing. They casted wateraga spells. They collided and made rain. Riku and Piri looked at each other and smiled. They shrugged and swayed back and forth.

" _Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time And meet me there tonight And let me know that it's not all in my mind_." Riku faded off to listen to her sing and his cheeks were a brighter red than before.

" _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now I just want to know you, know you, know you._ " Piri smiled and closed her eyes, laying her head on his chest. Riku smiled and rested his head on hers.

" _A_ _ll I know is we said hello Your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name, everything has changed All I know is he held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_." Piri lifted her head up, staring into those warm, cyan eyes.

 _"All I know is we said hello So dust off your highest hopes All I know is pouring rain And everything has changed_." They leaned in closer, slowly, and Donald and Goofy were slightly getting excited, waiting for them to kiss, and Sora sadly smiled.

" _All I know is a new found grace All my days, I'll know your face All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._ " Piri finished and closed her eyes. Riku swepted her off her feet and knelt down. He rested her feet on the ground, making her sit upright.

"I'm glad we did that." Piri hugged him.

Riku's smile slowly disappeared when he thought about Amara said. He lefted her chin up and kissed her like it was their last kiss. Donald cheered but Sora and Goofy shut his beak. He realized his mistake and scratched the back of his head.

Sora released his beak and sighed, whispering to the other two, "Those two... are perfect for each other."

"Yeah, the way she looks at him when he dipped her," Goofy said and Sora looked at the two. He was happy for them, but he was feeling a little bit jealous. Why did he feel that way?

'Could I be...' he shook his head, 'No, I... I shouldn't think that! I love Kairi.' he took out the charm she gave to him. He looked back on the hugging couple in front of him, 'Still...' he growled off the thought.

 **A/N:** Uh oh... seems Sora was slightly jealous. He's not even sure what's going on. Poor innocent Sora... R and R. Stay Awesome!


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. In case you skipped it, Sora got jealous... wonder why?

 ** _Chapter 34_**

 **Sora's POV**

We marched on with a lot of hope and happiness and stepped through a door. We arrived at the place where it all started.

"Is this... is this our Islands?" I asked.

"I'm afarid so..." we all looked at her. Her face was blank and unreadable. I, however, felt something from her- hurt. Before I could ask her, we heard a voice- same one I heard from the Secret Cave back at Destiny Islands.

" **This world is connected**." It was Ansem.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

" **Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed**. **There is so much to learn. You understand so little**."where the ocean was, it purplish-black instead of the color of the ocean. " **A meaningless effort**. **One who knows nothing can only understand nothing**." Ansem said and I saw him. There was a huge blast of darkness and it made it hard to see. Piri groaned in pain and Goofy shielded her. We suddenly heard Riku scream.

"NO, NOT THIS AGAIN!" I could see anything but he was in danger, judging by his voice.

"Riku!" Piri and I said in unison. The darkness faded and instead of Ansem.

"Riku?" Piri asked. He turned around with his eyes closed and opened them. Instead of cyan, they were yellow. Piri eye's flashed with rage as they turned red. Ansem scoffed.

"Don't bother." Ansem was controling him again. That's when Riku's image faded and was replaced with Ansem, "Your voices can no longer reach him where he is. Not even you can save him, princess." she growled at this.

"Well, I saved him once," she summoned her keyblade and pointed it at him, "Why the hell do you think I can't do it again?"

"His heart belongs yet again to darkness." I gasped and growled at him. "All worlds begin in darkness, and also end. The human heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within in it. It grows and consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

"That's a lie, Xehanort, and you know it!" Piri shouted and he smugly and wickedly smiled.

"The heart may be weak and sometimes it may give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" Sora said. Ansem levitated off the ground and hovered.

"You have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, ecery heart ready to darkness!" his guardian appeared behind him. We managed to beat him, but it was far from over. He flew back into the brush. Piri was the first to charge after him and a barrier separated us.

"Piri!" I yelled and she turned around.

"Sora, I'll be fine!" she said, determined. "I'll free Riku again, watch."

"You sounded so sure of yourself, princess." he disappeared and in his place was her darkside.

"Miss me?" she smirked and Piri growled. "Hey, take it easy! It's not like I'm trapping your pet."

"AMARA IS NOT A PET! SHE IS MY FRIEND!" Piri said and she evily smiled.

"It's always about your friends, isn't it, blueberry?" I growled.

"At least she has some!" I shouted and Piri gasped. Then she smirked.

"He's right! They've become a part of my heart as I've became theirs."

"You idiotic girl! Think, even after this battle, do you really think you'll be able to see them again. Or rather, watch your child grow?" Darkside asked. What was she talking about? "The Prophetess of Radiant Garden will die eventually. That's the price to pay when you are able to see the future." I gasped at this and looked at Piri.

"I know it's going to happen and I don't really care. As long as my friends are safe, I'll never die!" a tear ran down my cheek and I cried, silently. "My friends are my power- and I'm theirs!"

"Oh? You think you can beat me?" she scoffed, "Typical blueberry, but I know you every move."

Piri dismissed her keyblade, "Then how about we make a wager?" What is she up to?

The black haired girl smirked, "Hmph, you seem to know your darkside. You're on!"

"If you win, I'll be the darkness. But if I win..." She smirked, "I get to share a paopu with Riku!" wait, did she just pull a Riku card?

the darkside's smirk dropped immedately and she blushed, "W-what?"

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Riku." I snickered at this; she was pulling a Riku card.

She blushed a crimson on her white skin, "W-wait a second..."

"Okay, on Sora's count!" she shouted and they got ready.

"Uh..." I was still trying to hold back my laughter, "3... 2... 1... Go?"

She leivated with darkness while Piri got in her fighting stance. Both of them were really fast that my eyes could barely keep up with them. Eventually, they were both slowing down, panting. Piri lefted her free hand.

"You're finished!" she summoned her ability, Last Resort, and flung it at the blackette. She didn't move quick enough and got hit, shrieking in pain. she flew back and landed on her knees.

"Dammit... you... you've gotten stronger." she began to fade. "Don't think this... is over yet. I'm your darkness... I'll always come back." she disappeared and Piri laid down, completely exhausted. Ansem appeared right next to her.

"No!" I summoned my keyblade and tried breaking the barrier.

"What's the matter, princess? Too tired to save your boyfriend?" he taunted. Please don't blow up on-

"Shut your mouth!" she yelled, "At least I don't steal boyfriends!" Ansem growled at this.

'Oh crap!' I thought as I facepalmed myself, 'She just did not say that-"

His guardian grabbed roughly her by her arms and she yelped. Ansem touched her stomach and smirked.

"Piri!" we yelled and I felt something click inside me. I frantically tried breaking through.

"I see... his child is in development." he withdrew his hand.

"Riku! I know you're in there! FIGHT THE DARKNESS!" Piri said.

"Foolish girl, you cannot reach him." Ansem smirked. Piri growled and kicked him in the stomach. The guardian threw her against the wall. I pushed myself against the barrier, despite it hurting me. I looked up to see Ansem charging up a dark ball of energy. "Where's your friends now?"

"NO! PIRI!" I lefted my keyblade and got my five light orbs out. To my shock, there was eight. I quickly flung them at the barrier and it went through, breaking it. The orbs hit Ansem and his guardian. I ran to Piri's side and cradled her. She was banged up. Blood trickling out of her mouth and from her forehead and her arms and left leg was severely bruised.

"S... Sora..." she weakly smiled, "You... did it."

"I have a good teacher." she smiled again before she passed out. "Just relax, I got you." I wiped off the blood on her forehead and kissed her cheek. I looked to where Ansem was and everything went black.

 _khkhkh_

 **Piri's POV**

"Piri!" I heard Riku's sweet voice, "Lovebug, you gotta wake up!"

I slightly opened my eyes and felt warm arms around me. "Ri... ku..."

"Thank god, you're okay!" he rested his head on my head.

"Wait, where are we?" I asked.

"I think Ansem has us trapped." he gulped and my breath hitched in my throat. "It's all up to Sora!"

I sighed and smiled, "It's okay, he'll fix all of this... he's my little brother after all..."

 _khkhkh_

 **Sora's POV**

"What?" I looked around and Piri was not with us. "Piri?"

"She wanted to be with him and she got it." he said, "Behold the endless abyss! Within it, lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" Ansem exclaimed. I looked to see a large, white door with stain glass near the top. "Look hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light! From those dark depths are all hearts born! Even yours!" we looked down and I gulped: The World of Chaos Heartless was present. I only heard Piri talk about it once back at Traverse Town when I asked her about the strongest heartless. "Darkness conquers all worlds!" I felt heavier and I fell. So, this is how it ends...

 _"Sora, don't give up!"_ I heard Piri's voice and soon came Riku's.

 _"He's giving up already? Come on, Sora, I thought you were stronger than that."_

"Riku, Piri..." I shot open my eyes and smiled. I let my light shine and I flew back up. When I did, Donald and Goofy were gone. I saw a portal open near the main core.I dove in and destoryed the core there. The next one open near Ansem. I dove through and find Goofy. We defeated the heartless defending the core and destoryed it, too. We flew out and found the last body core inside the gigantic heartless's face. We circled around and dove through the dark portal. There, we found Donald and destoryed the body core. We flew out before the face exploded. We were together again. We attacked the main core together and destoryed it. Ansem released himself from the heartless's safety. This time, rather than the first, he was harder to beat. But we took him down. Me, Donald, and Goofy heard Piri's voice.

" _We survive the darkness! The darkness can't touch our hearts! Sora, pount your keyblade at him."_

I nodded. Two beams of light shot out of my keyblade and hit Ansem and that is all that it needed to take to defeat the colossal heartless. Ansem was left powerless.

"It is futile. Your keyblade alone cannot seal the door." he reached for it. "Kingdom Hearts, fill me with the power of darkness!" I growled at this. The door cracked open and streams of darkness came out, "Supreme... darkness!"

"You're wrong!" I yelled, "I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts is light!" As if by my words, the darkness turned into light that destoryed Ansem.

 **A/N:** I'm not done yet! Love to my brother and thanks for the support!


	36. Chapter 35

**A/n:** This is the last chapter of book 1. I'm coming up with a clever title as we speak!

 ** _Chapter 35_**

I zipped to the door and we found Piri on the other side of the door.

"Piri!" we shouted in relief.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! We have to close the door!" she said.

I began to push but then I paused, "Wait, what about you?"

She growled as she continued to pull, "Don't worry about me!"

"Yeah, that's my job!" I gasped at this.

"Riku!" he helped with the door.

"Come on, guys! Together we can do it." Riku shouted out and I nodded. Before it was closed, Piri smiled at me.

"Take care of Amara and Kairi, 'kay?" a tear ran down her face.

"I will, I promise!" I said and Riku hugged Piri. Behind them, I saw a gold light and a outline of a mouse.

"Your majesty!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed. That was their king?

"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" he said.

"Close it, quick!" Donald cried.

"Don't worry, little brother..." I looked at Piri with sad eyes and she reassuringly smiled.

"There will always be a door to light." King Mickey said. We pointed our keyblades at the door and sealed it. i thought about all of the good memories me, Piri, and Riku shared together- when we first found Aqua to right now. I smiled as the door disappeared.

"This isn't goodbye." I closed my eyes, "This is only the begin." I opened my eyes and saw Kairi. When she saw me, she gasped.

"Sora!" she took a step forward and stumbled. I took her hand. "Sora, where's Piri?"

"She's safe with Riku. What about Amara?"

"She went to Hollow Baston to find Piri's grandmother." the patch of sand she was standing on was slowly moving away but I still held on to her hand.

"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you!" we moved further apart.

"I know you will!" our hands disconnected. After she disappeared, we saw a staircase where the door was and we decided to go.

 _khkhkh_

 **Piri's POV**

I closed my eyes as King Mickey and Sora closed the door. Riku was hugging me, telling me it was alright. That's when I heard Kiyoko's voice.

"We did it mommy!" I smiled at this. "Daddy's safe, too!"

King Mickey walked up to us. "You must be the Princess of Memory."

"Y-yeah..." I nervously curtisied, "It's an honor to meet you, your majesty!"

He bowed, "The honor is mine."

"So, uh... your majesty," Riku said, "What will we do now?"

My head started to hurt as I stumbled to my knees. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes.

"Piri?" Riku asked. The last thing I remember is the King and Riku yelling my name.

 _In my vision..._

 _A girl with a black tight coat and clothing, with her hood up, appeared in the dark beach. She walked until she saw a young woman._

 _The young woman had sapphire and hair to match them. Her_ _hair was also short. That was... my sister._

 _"Hello." she squeaked. Her voice was still was angelic._

 _"Hi..." the hooded girl responded. she sounded like she had an Austrlian accent._

 _"What's your name?" Sis asked and the hooded girl looked down._

 _"My name... is..." she was unsure. Aqua tilted her head and then shook it._

 _"My name is Aqua." The girl nodded. "Do you remember anything?"_

 _"No..."_

 _the vision flashed into something else..._

 _Four people sat on top of a clock tower. They had matching clothes to that one girl. These people had their hoods down. They had ice cream and were laughing. One of had red spikey hair like Lea's, another had golden blonde hair like Ven's, one that looked like Kairi but had black hair, and one hair like Aqua's. The one that looked like Kairi started to fade. I come to my senses._

"Ven... Lea..." I said, gaining more consciencious.

"Piri!" I sat up and looked around with tears in my eyes: it was just me, the king, and Riku.

"Princess, did you have a vision?" his majestic asked.

"I saw... Lea, Aqua, and Ven..." I told him and got up. "It must have been a stray memory..."

"We need to find the door to light." the king said. We suddenly heard roaring and turned to see a lot of darksides. I summoned my keyblade.

"Do you think we can take them?" Riku asked and I smirked.

"Really?"

He chuckled, "Nevermind, we can."

 **A/N:** Aaaaaanndd... done! Kind of a cocky ending. DRUM ROLL PLEASE!

 ** _Kingdom Hearts COM: The Road to Dawn_**

This is Piri's story in Chain of Memories. Yeah, try unlocking that! Just Kidding, not really a thing in KH Com or Re:Com. 'Til next time! R and R. Stay Awesome!


End file.
